You get Burned
by ShadowTeir
Summary: I played with fire, it was only a matter of time before I got burned...
1. Smith and Jones pt1

i have changed the mistakes i have made '-'

Hey guys lately i have been obsessed with doctor who and now im having trouble deciding who i like more cuz i love david but matt has grown on me now so im gonna write a little chapter to see if anyone likes the story i might turn it into a story.

so as the title says 'you get burned' is what im gonna call this you'll see why soon :)

Alexis Jane Jordan...

That's me or it was (and sometimes is) until something both terrifying and truely amazing happened...

You see I didn't have many friends where i'm from I was an outcast, people would avoid me and when you think your family is supposed to support you well that is not my family, or at least what was left of it, see I only had my aunty to look after me and well thats just the thing I was never perfect enough, all she ever did was point out my flaws and put me down, so I became insecure and withdrew into a shell.

I locked myself in my room most days and read, draw, write, play music and sing...

Out of all those I cant just pick one thing that i like to do there are three and those are Drawing, Playing sheet music and singing...

yeah it sounds like i didn't have much but in truth I have loads of money, well my aunty does and she only gets me this stuff so I stay out of her way and be quiet seeing as my room is sound proof.

Yeah I play alot of musical instruments rangeing from a flute, piano, violin, harp and so many others but my flute and piano are the best if I do say so myself.

You wanna know where i'm from?

America...

Anyway, im going to tell you about my life and how i ment the love of said life... starting now.

_ Beep, Beep, Beep

'Uggggh' "Go away" I dont wanna wake up...

Hmmm, 'wait'

Suddnly I bolt up and look at the clock 'saturday' one of the best days of the week, I can get up late and watch and do what I want.

So dragging myself out of bed I go to my wardrobe and look through the clothing, finaly I see something that catches my eye, black flare jeans and an open back top ( products/peacock-lace-back-top-black-11898 ) the back of the top like this) the front of the top was v-neck and had silver buckles on it, im not perfect and I never will be so I rebel, i'm 19 now so for my 18th birthday I went to a tattoo shop and got a beautiful Fire Phoenix, its my favrouite bird in the whole world but and egale came a close second, this tattoo was splayed all over my upper back.

For shoes I grabbed a pair of black converse and got changed, went to the mirror and sorted my hair with some gell and spiked it at the ends, all in all I looked ready to piss off my aunty.

I dont go out much so when I do I like to make the wrong impression on what people think my tastes are.

I went and grabbed my clack trench coat and walked out of my room.

Making my way down stairs I walk passed the front room and '3,2,... Now'

"ALEXIS!" I dont even flinch at the high tone in her voice as I got used to it and have been since the age of 7.

I turn around slowly, just to really tick her off and have a completly blank face.

"Yes?" I say this without emotion but tilt my head to the side to indicate that I was listening.

"WHAT do you think your wearing, you look like a slut like someone who cuts for fun! (no offence to anyone cuz i dress like this as well, and im not either) you will never create the perfect image and if you dont then your dragging me down with you, go and change, NOW!" I just stare at her and slowly turn my whole body to face her,

"Why should I care about my image, I can dress how I damn well want to, and anyway, we both know that i've been out in this kind of outfit before and you couldnt stop me so why bother trying now? hm?" I turn and walk to the door stopping at the table grabbing my black leather gloves and my keys before walking out ignoring her shouts.

Stepping outside and into the cold, tiny ice drops are falling all around me, snow.

I let a small smile take over my face, I always felt happy in the snow, thats right I for got to mention my physical aspects didnt I, ok short black hair, pale white skin, and beautiful brown almost black eyes.

There we go nice ancd vauge just the way I like it...

Moving on, walking down the road I head for the park and find my favourite tree and start to climb, getting to the highest branch I can and sit down to admire the view.

"Ahh, it never gets old this doen't" mum always told me of snow white she was always my favourite fairt tale but the last word always rang in my head.

'Only by fairest blood is it done, and only by fairest blood is it undone.' those were always my favourite lines of the story as I knew even at that age prince charming was not real and my logic say that if he is he is a major cheet because goes after ever princess there is, know what I mean? but after the story was over she would tell me that I had a gift and one day it would be very useful.

later I found that I liked macanics because at the age of nine I built my very own remote control car, but my parents knew that anyway, because I had been doing things like this for a while now I like to draw different designs for different things.

So I felt the urge to draw and I never leave home without my sketch pad as you never know when insparation would strike, I found that out the hard way when I was bored and hiked up a mountaion to see sunset and didnt have it...

Bummer I know so I start drawing and just let my hand fly over the paper, im not aware how many hours passed but it had to be at least 3 in the afternoon. I finished and looked down to see a picture of myself and a woman with long hair and the same outfit I had on right now, I let my eyes wonder down to see that I had already named it...

'One in the same.' they seemed to have two different names though the one that looked like me in different clothes had 'Alexis J Jorden' written above her in ice cold block letters and the other one with long hair and my current clothes was named 'phoenix' in beautiful cursive elegent writing that seemed to have something floating around it, now me being the typical Doctor Who fan, and yes I know, an american watching a british series, well so what, anyway where was I?

Ah yes so I being the doctor who fan I am, decide that the stuff around the regeneration energy that comes out of the time lords body after regeneration.

"Lexi, Lexi, LEXI!" I look down the tree at the sound of the only nick name anyone had ever given me that was related to my name, the voice of a young girl and her mother smiling up at me, so I jump off the branch, quite literally and land on the balls of my feet infront of them, and ruffle the girls hair.

"Hey Alex, what are you here for today? Hello Grace." I say with a pesent smile on my face, Alex was the only little girl that had the guts to come near me with the way I looked and she had seen me playing my flute during spring, and every time we were in the park she would ask me to play, Grace was Alex's mum she was a nice woman and the closest thing I had to a best friend, no not a teenage mum a 27 year old with a childish personality most of the time.

"Hello JJ, now how many times have I told you not to shave 10 years of my life off with your little stunts, god knows I dont want you hurt and just imagine Alex picking up on you little thrill jumps you do." even as she said this she was smiling and shaking her head at me, rolling my eyes I bend down to Alex and wait for her request, she pouts as she thinks and her face lit up as she got her idea,

"i'm all ears, Sweetie," now that was a nasty habit I picked up from the show, River's sweetie came off my lips subcounciously and it kind of stuck.

"Remember the first day I saw you playing the flute by the water?" I nod as she says this I never forgot it 'May 15th and it was a tuesday' "can you play that one for me what do you call the pretty notes?" I smile she was always so curious.

"It's called a melody sweetie" damn it there it is again. (A/N oh the irony of that sentence)

"So will you play the M-melody for me pretty please" I chuckle and gesture to the bench and she runs to it Grace smiling as she sat down and pulled her daughter into her lap.

I took a silber flute from my coat, no I dont have bigger on the inside pockets, wish I did though, so I stand in front of the tree and bring the flute to my lips and play the first note (tick tock goest the clock, Doctor who, I recomend listening to this and imagine the scene you are reading :) ) I felt something cold on my nose as the wind blew around me and ruffled my hair and coat, snow was the only thought in my mind as I played the melody without having to concentrait.

No P.O.V

As she played her flute the wind picked up and swirled around her creating a sort of barrier around her, as if she were in her own world, she looked peaceful and happy with her eyes closed, when they were open they were haunted by the memories that a child should forget, she was forced to grow up ahead of her time to take care of her self as her aunty wanted nothing to do with her.

Alexis's P.O.V

As the song drew to a close I open my eyes and return to the real world and once again I feel weighed down by the sheer weight of the secret I kept locked behind walls.

Clapping brings me out of my musings and I realise that the park that had only occupied the three of us was now drawing in stray couples that had caught ear of my flute as I played.

A blush crept up my cheeks and I put the flute away bowing a little and walking over to Alex and Grace, who were clapping enthusiasticly, I bend down as Alex gives me a hug and squeeze her a little before standing and hugging Grace, she holds on and wispers in my ear

"Such a sorrowful Melody Lex, you really should talk to someone once in a while, who care that the old witch doesn't think your perfect I love you the way you are and so does Alex, dont change who you are to suit others, let someone in..." she lets go and gives me a smile I try to return it but, I could tell it looked grim.

"Dont worry about me G' i'm more than capable of handeling myself as you well know." I say it with a much cheekyness as I could handle and decide that I wanted to hit the race track.

I nod at Grace ruffle Alex's hair and walk away.

Once at the track I saw my baby there, a beautiful Ferrari Enzo, she was midnight blue with blazing red flames on the bonnet. my baby took a while but I put her together by hand and she was mine, sue me im possesive of whats mine.

I climb in and drive onto the course to find a race just starting up and pull in, people cheering as they see my car and the anouncer, well anouncing my arrival to the crowed, I reved the engine and we were off, this wasnt hard and I wasnt even trying.

Winning first place as I went.

Around 6 races later I decided it was time to go back home and watch some good old doctor who.

In my room all seasons six having been watched, I decided sleep would be a good thing, I looked forward to tomorrow, and with that I got ready for bed and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*Time Skip*

I was running, I couldnt find her, where is she Grace is worried out of her mind, Alex was with her one minute and the next she was gone.

She doesnt wonder off she knows the danger.

"ALEX! ALEX! ANSWER ME WHERE ARE YOU! ALEX" she couldnt be gone she was still to young.

I found an ally and walked in without a single fear I was to paniced I had to find her.

Then my heart froze, my blood boiled and i felt like i was on fire, like my veins wer Gasoline and the fire had set me ablaze, they had her pinned to the floor and they were stripping her, I dont know what happened but I blacked out and the first thing I felt when I came around was pain, pain right in the middle of my chest and I had alex behind me, Two screams sounded behind me and I turned my head, painful though it was I wouldn't let alex see, she had to have a smile on her face no matter what, she couldn't end up like me.

When I looked I saw Alex hidden in her mothers chest what was her name?

"G-G-Grace?" that was it wasn't it Grace, yeah that was Grace.

Why was she crying?

Another pain shot through me and i winced, Alex's dad his name was William, yeah well grace gave Alex to Will and ran over to me stepping in front of me and gasping, more tears cascaded down her face she was stareing at my chest, thats a bit rude and then, I look down...

Oh yeah,

Now I remember, one of them had a gun, saying something like...

Um...

'Fine I'll kill her and 'ave you instead.." at least I think he said that, but I dove in front of her and then I felt pain, I had been shot in the chest, so that was the numb feeling...

I sunk down to my knees breathing heavily, Grace going with me.

"JJ, JJ! keep your eye's open you cant leave there's still a lot you got to do... and Alex would miss you playing the flute, just, just hold on I-" she broke off into a sob, so I grabbed her shoulder, look at her and smile.

"She's safe and thats what counts, you make sure she has a good life and, please for god sake's dont let her turn out like me, she shouldn't need to go throgh what I did, she has to have a childhood a-" I broke off coughing blood, and laugh weakly,

"And make your sure s-she smiles 'cause I can't not think of her smileing, you get all my money ok?"

She shook her head and continued to cry...

You know one of the thoughts going through my head right now was

'Well im lasting longer than I should thats a bonus.'

I sigh and put both of my hands on her cheeks and make her look at me.

"Promise to look after her" it was all I cared about,make sure she was safe.

she nodded and cried more, I pulled my hands back and pushed myself up. looking at my hands I felt confused should I be fading like a ghost? my hands were see through...

Hmmm

"Well this is strange... isn't it?" I say and Grace looks at my hands and gasps.

Well I guess that it was.

"W-whats happening?" she asks, I shrug and she looks at me right in the eye's and even with tears her voice strong "I always thought of you as my daughter."

That was what had done it, I was crying...

For the first time in 12 years I was crying and I went to touch her only to have her disapere and my would go black again.

I woke up and shot up in the bed I was on.

Wait bed that didn't make scence I was shot in the chest I should be dead. I look down to find myself in a hospital gown, wait I faded like a ghost, so im at a hospital, ok that much I can grasp, I felt like my hair was being pulled so I look behind me, nope nothing.

So I look down and see ginger hair, long ginger hair, but I dont have ginger hair. I look at my hand, now I know m still pale, okay, lets test some things then. Running my tounge over my teeth I find that they dont feel like mine... hmmm

"New teeth- thats weird- ohh, I sound british, thats definatly starnge, but this is almost like..." I trail off and see my clothes in a bag at the end of the bed, looking down on the hospital gown I got up and changed, the same clothes I died in...

Not a speck of blood, or a tear from the bullet.

I see a mirror in the room and go to look at my new self.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I say, my voice was slightly higher and less rough.

Looking at my eye's I see an almost amber colour (not twilight) with a swirl of what looked like pure gold spiraling and encircling the pupil.

My face more or less the same shape maybe a bit more elegent (no im not self centered but the face i had did look it) my body was ver curvy now and my bust seemed to be bigger.

Slightly taller to maybe and inch and a half, my hair made me gasp, long and I mean verylong mid thigh length ginger curles that held all the colours of fire and it looked natural, so i turn around and lift my hair 'phew, tattoo's still there.'

So I grab my trench coat and look in the mirror, 'whats... that' I lift my hand and see the lettering tattoo of phoenix just as I had written it in my sketch book, only it had colour.

Phoenix was written in black and the waves around it in yellow with what looked like glitter on it, reaching up to wip it off I find that the glitter is fused with my skin like the tattoo. I turn around suddenly as the curten was drawn and see a woman looking at me in shock... hmm

"Hey how long have I been here?" I ask she shakes her head and blinks, just great, that's just what I need someone who just gets dumbstruck at seeing you out of bed, Wonderful... note the sarcasm.

I lost my patiance and click my fingers in her face,

"Miss I think you should get back into bed, you are un-well" I gave her a look that clearly said I wasn't going to do that and she grabbed my shoulder.

Now I dont know what happened but my hand was suddenly gripping hers in a firm grip and pulling it away from my shoulder,

Good reflexes...

"Answer me, how long have I been here?" I say in a calm voice.

Calm kind of pissed, thats weird I usually had such a short fuse.

"Um... uhh about 4-5 days, now miss really you need to get back into bed, your hur-" I cut her off I wasn't used to people caring other than Grace and she wasn't here and I dont listen to anyone without good reason, also I am not hurt.

"Uh-huh well you can check for yourself if im hurt or not but your not going to find anything" she looked me over and found nothing wrong so without looking at her I left the ward and went wondering, 'this looks familiar', I shrug and look through the wards and she someone that I definatly know, 'IMPOSSIBLE' there right infront of me is the doctor.

He looks up and his eye's widen the first words I hear are (drum roll please)

"Oh my GOD you are the gingerest ginger I have ever seen." he said pointing, now that was not expected and I let out a few giggles, before the hospital shook, I fell forward and landed on the edge of the doctors bed catching myself. a bright light flashed and it was night outside, or at least thats what it looked like but then it hit me 'Smith and Jones! oh my god can you say parallel universe this is amazing.'

"Now that wasnt supposed to happen on normal earth hospitals" I say aloud before I could stop myself.

I look up and see him looking at me with curiosity 'probably because i'm not freaking out'

"Well I had better get changed then" he pulled the curtain around his cubical and pulled his jammy shirt off then, me being me turned around and made sure not to look and just as I was about to step out he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, now im not usually one to explain but this was the doctor the 'Oncomming Storm' and I didn't want to get on his bad side. so I shrugged and answered with the simple truth,

"To see what happened." he looks at me and I can tell he's looking for fear 'to bad buddy you're not gonna find it 'ere'.

He still hadn't let go so I grabbed his wrist with my hand that he had grabbed and dragged him to where he was supposed to be.

"-Hold on"

"Dont, we'll lose all the air"

"but there not exactly air-tight, if the air was gonna get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didnt, so how-" this is where I pulled the curtain back and both in sink the doctor and myself say

"Very good point" we look at eachother and I shrug.

"Brilliant in fact what was your name?" he carries on as usual

"Martha?" she looks quiite disbeleiving and I recall her voice from my time asleep, but only vaugly, so I chip in

"And it was jones wan't it?" I ask acting like I didn't know, of course I knew who she was, but I had to keep things the way they were.

She nods and the doctor buts back in.

"Hello Martha Jones, question is how are we still breathing?" he walked to the window dragging me along with him as he seemed to have forgotten that he was holding it.

"But we cant be!" the other nurse says in a skeptical tone and already i didn't like her, to much of a wimp so I step in for the doctor

"Of course we are, dont ask stupid questions your wasteing air." I snap and the doctor squeezes my hand I look at him and I see a smile tugging at his lips.

"Martha what have we got, a balcony on this floor or a veranda-," martha cut him off

"By the patiants lounge yeah" she sounded a little annoyed that we had just completly ignored her crying friend. the doctor turned to me and grinned, I grinned back knowing exactly what he was going to say and nodded

"No need to even ask, of course." I say with a bright smile, wow that was strange. The doctor turned to martha and looked serious

"You fancy going out?" he asked but that could have been taken in so many contexts I giggled and earned a strange look from her.

She looked at the doctor,

"Okay" I wanted to steal another line I was bored.

"We might die..." I warned her.

"We might not" she countered without hesitation. I nod

"I'm impressed" I say in that weird happy tone.

Oh god I love adrenaline.

"Goood, come on." The doctor says fast and drags me by the hand to the patiants lounge.

As we passed I couldn't resist "Not her she'll hold us up." I say quickly as I was still being dragged.

And from what I heard after martha had started to follow us she busrt out crying.

We had been walking for about 3 minutes and he still hadnt let go, dont get me wrong I love that he's holding my hand buut the constant pulling of my arm was starting to piss me off.

We reach the balcony and he thrusts the doors open and slowyly step out.

Martha looks completly astounded and my breath caught in the back of my throught, this was beautiful, amazing.

Sure I had seen it on TV but nothing compares to seeing it in real life.

"We've got air," martha wispers, "how does that work?" she asks in the same hushed tone as before, 'I could get used to a view like this.' I thought. I hadnt bothered to answer her question, I was to amazed, and the doctor answered anyway,

"Just be glad it does" we all step to the edge of the railings and stare ant the earth.

"I've got a party tonight, it's my brother's 21st, my mothers gonna be there," her voice cracks and I look at her finaly tearing my eyes from the beautiful sight, to her,

"You Okay?" I ask, I didnt want him to have to go through any pian more than nessasery.

"Yeah." she answers quickly, a little to quickly if you asked me.

"Sure?" I question again, looking slightly surprised.

"You wanna go back in?" the doctor asked.

"No way... I mean we could die any minute"- Well thats cheerful!- "But all the same, it's beautiful" she says.

"Do ya think" the doctor and I say at the same time myself with a little sigh at the end.

"How many people wanna go to the moon?!" Martha exclaims, "And here we are..." she says in awe.

"Standing in the earth light..." I say my voice distant, as I think of the universe I had left behind, Alex, I never said that it was a shortend name for her her name was Alexandra Amy Kelly, she was the only thing other than Grace to keep me going, I didn't have friends and now I was leaving that little girl all on her own...

"-Those, cybermen things..." now if I had been more aware of my surroundings at the time what I say next would never have come out,

"The weeping Angels, as-" my hand flys to my mouth 'shit,shit,shit' I look over at them and see them both starring at me, martha in confusion, the doctor with suspision, his gaze felt has though it were burning holes into me, but I held his gaze none the less.

"Sorry just forget what I said we are no where near that far yet, and um i'm... just making things up i've just uhh... came out of a coma," well im not lying and I suck at lying so now he's looking at me more intencely.

I try to pull my hand from his grip but it tightens and I find it impossible to escape.

"How could you know about them, why arent you curious as to whats going on?... Who are you..." I sigh and know I cant escape from the questions, I set my shoulders and look at him fully again.

"I know this because I have seen it, im not freaking out because I knew it would happen, and my name..." I drag my fingers across the tattoo over my heart where I had been shot, his eyes following "is what you have just read." I say with a playful smile, and he blushes and looks away, "aww is the doctor all shy?"

"You should be careful of what you revele if you know whats goiing to happen..." he chastisised, I pout

"Oh please that just happened and I was remembering my home..." I trail off again.

Can i really call it that after all I basicly died saving Alex, and then faded into another reality. I felt his hand tighten and I looked up at him, he looked concerend.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly I glanced at Martha to see worry in her eyes also,

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask with confusion 'seriously, whats got them worried about me?' he reaches toward my face and strokes my cheek, I jerk back on instinked, I didn't handle touch well, after a few experiances with men, and even if he is the doctor I just couldn't help it I barely touched anyone after that... he obviouly knew something about that reaction because he didnt look happy at all.

"Then why are you crying?" I look confused and reach out to touch my face, a wetness met my fingers and I follow the trail all the way up to my eyes, when did that happen?

"When did that happen?" I voice my thoughts, and he looked even more concerend...

"When you said home." I looked far away again before slapping myself on the face and the tears stopped instantly, that seemed to make him frown more...

"I promise you mr Smith we will find a way out, if we can travel to the moon then we can travel back, there's got to be a way..." Martha interupted as he was about to say something more.

He looked at her and over to the side,

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name." he spoke with a distracted tone, ooh now we reach the point where he will find out it's the jadoon. Martha on the other hand looked amused

"Who are you then?" she asked, at the same time we each said

"I'm the doctor/He's the doctor" we look at each other and I let out a chuckle, I had my eye's closed but if I had opened them I would have seen his eye's soften and a slight smile grace his lips.

"Me to if I can pass my exams, what is it then doctor smith?" she says still carrying an amused tone within her voice.

"Just The Doctor" he says as he walks to the other side of the Balcony, still dragging me as he seemed to refuse to let go even when I had tried to tug it away but he mearly caught my hand again in a firmer grip. 'what's wrong with him, I mean he shouldn't be like this.'

"How do you mean, just the doctor?" I look at her as if she were stupid and say slowly,

"Just... the doctor" she gave me a look clearly not impressed with me, 'yeah like I care, you only like him for his looks...'

"What people call you the doctor..." she asked sounding skeptic.

"Yup" was his short reply and it sounded slightly harder than it should- we moved again-, because in the show he said it with, a light obvious tone.

Now it had more of a hard edge... strange.

"Well im not, as far as im concerend you gotta to earn that title." she looked back at the earth and I roll my eye's 'god she seems like such a bitch right now, I bend down and pick up a stone. I held it out to him and he seemed to understand and grinned.

"Right, I better make a start then, lets have a look..." he chucked a stone and I continued on with his line,

"Must be some sort of..." the rock hit the feild like I knew it would, "forcefeild, keeping all the air in." I say with no conceren in my voice. she looked at the doctor, completly ignoring me.

"But if thats like a bubble sealing us in, that means that this is the only air we've got, what happens when it runs out?" she questions

"How many people in this hospital?" he asked with a slight look of concern again etched on his face.

Marhta doesn't see where this is going I mean even if I didn't know what he was going to say I could guess spot on.

"Uh, I donno, a thousand?" she says slightly unsure of herself...

"A thousand people, suffocating." I say with very little emotion comming through in my voice.

Martha gave me a sharp look.

"Why would anyone do that?" her voice a hard edge to it, and I wanted to swing for her but thats my opinion...

Moving on,

Suddenly a huge noise overhead distracted us and we saw three ships passing by.

"Heads up ask em you self" his voice sounded slightly grim.

The ships began to land and the enterance/exits began to open, a load of aliens comming off each ship.

The Doctor tensed slightly.

"Jadoon" his voice went deep as he said this and it caused me to shiver at the sensation it brought to my spine, mentally I slap myself 'no bad girl you know where that road leads you shouldn't go down the same road as the others, it only ends in heart break' I say to myself 'besides' I look at him 'he's got river nope dont need me at all.'

Martha was still going on about

"-Proper aliens." she finaly finishes and the doctor pulls me toward the door and Martha follows, I could feel her galre from here, oh my god she needs to get her hormones under conrol.

I was so lost in my musings that when I came out of them I was hidden in the plants with the doctor and martha, her beside me and the doctor pressed up behind me his breath on my ear, a shudder going down my spine.

I look around to distract myself and see a shop

"Oh look Doctor they got a little shop." I say and realise that I hadn't thought that through as he leans in and looks at the shop being invaded by the jadoon, but in leaning forward his body pressed up against mine closer and his breath fell on my neck, oh god, I had to resist the urge to reach up and rub my neck, it had always been sensitive.

"Oh I like a little shop." he says with a wisper light voice, Martha snaps at us

"Never mind that, what are jadoon?" she asked her voice sounded annoyed.

"Well they're like police," I say quietly just to get on her nerves.

"Well more like police for hire," the doctor corrects me and then I say the last

"Okay more like interplanetary thugs." I say in disgust.

They may stand for justice but they dont give anyone a chance to explain, work for the highest bidder.

Suddenly my mouth started to move on it's own,

"you get me arrested and I will tell them who got nuke ball banned on their planet..." Ok where did that come from. He looks at me,

"You wouldn't" his tone was disbelieving, I was having a panic thought as to how I knew that

"Try me" I say and he swallows and nods.

Martha interupted us again

"And they brought us to the moon." she states skeptical once more.

"Neutral teritory, according to galactic law they have no juresdiction over the earth so they isolated it. That rain and lightening that was them, creating a H20 scoop" he says off handedly and I just nod to busy taking in surroundings and ways to escape.

"What you on about, Galactic law, where did you get that one from?" she asked with a flirty smile and a husky voice 'Retch, you can feel the desperation comming off her its almost tangable'

"If there ploice, are we under arrest, are we tresspassing on the moon or something?" she asked her voice slowly returning back to normal, my god he is oblivious.

"No but I like that, good thinking, No wish it were that simple, they're making a catalouge, which meanns theys after something non- human."

"Which is very very not good for you doctor." I say in a hushed wisper, he looks at me and nods, martha scoffs

"Why?" both the doctor and I look at her like she had actually dribbled on her shirt. she sakes her head in disbeliefe

"Oh your kidding me." she states in a tone the suggests she thinks we are crazy.

We both life an eye brow at her

"Dont be rediculus" we just starred at her with blank obvious looks

"Stop looking at me like that." the doctor pulls me up and looks down at her

"Come on then" he says in a hushed wisper.

We made our way to the reception on this floor and the doctor started to scan through the records or rather the blank pages...

Martha comes in "they've reached the third floor, whats that thing?" she asks and we both know she is talking about the sonic screw driver and in perfect harmony we say

"Sonic Screw driver"

"Well if your not going to answer me properly," the doctor turned around and raised it to her eye sight,

"No really its a screw driver and it's sonic." he says this and turns back to the computer and starts scanning it again.

Martha walks forward and asks

"What else you got a 'lazer spanner'?" you can tell she's being sarcastic but he bluntly ignores it and answers her anyway

"I did but it was stolen by Emily Pukhurst, cheeky woman, What's wrong with this computer, Jadoon must have locked it down." he sighs as her runs his hands through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles at this I let out a few giggles, he turns to me and raises an eyebrow as if to ask whats making me laugh, I point at him and say

"You look like you got electrocuted!" he smiles slightly and turns back to the computer sighing again

"Jadoon Platoon upon the moon" he says and I mouth it along with him, behind his back causing martha to laugh out right.

He looks at her strange and she laughs harder, for about two minutes before calming down and shaking her head, the doctor smacks the computer again, and starts his little rant

"'cause I was just traveling passed I swear I was just wondering,I wasnt looking for trouble, honestly I wasnt, but then I noticed thhese plasna coils around the hospital, that lightening it was a plasma storm, it's been building up for two days so I checked in, thought you know something was going on inside, but the plasma coils were the jadoon up above." his rant finally comes to an end and I feel a smile working it's way onto my face again, 'I seem to be doing a lot of that recently.' suddenly he turns to me,

"So how did you get here?" he questions

"OH, you know, shot in the chest and faded into a Paralell universe" i say it like it was the most normal thing in the world

He looks at me blankly and i sorrow in his eye's 'he knows what it feels like to be truely alone in the world,'

Martha interupts my thoughts

"But what are they looking for?" she asks,

Oh oh oh, I know pick me pick me I know the answer.

"Something that looks human but isn't." he says fast still scanning the computer. I roll my eye's god he gets so absorbed in his mind.

"Like you. Apparently." her voice holding some sarcasm as she said this, honestly if we weren't on the moon I would have a hard time believing it, that and if I didnt know that doctor who was real.

But we are and from my perspective it is.

"Like me, but not me." he says as he looks at us both before going back to work, 'To bad he's not going to find anything.' I think.

"Haven't they got a photo?" martha asked, I grew bored with my inner monolouge so I decided to steal a line,

"Might be a shape changer" I say this off handedly like a passing comment in a dull conversation about the weather.

She looks at me as though she forgot I was in the room 'god that's rude...' I think this and it brings back memories of my last moments in the papallel world.

I shake my head to clear my mind of those thoughts, I needed a clear head if I was going to help,

"Whatever it is cant we just leave the jadoon to find it?" her voice pops up again still looking at me so I assume she was talking to me.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugative, they'll secentence it to exacution..." I think about this for a moment and realise how bad that is and how unconcerend I sound, well in all fairness I know how this is going to end but I also know that my being here will change things as well.

Martha has a horrified look on her face,

"All of us?!" she squeeked, I would have laughed but I was prapering for the doctor to blow up at the computer,

"Don't worry, we make it..." i wisper to her with a smile,

"Oh yes, but if I can find this thing first- OH you see they're thick, jadoon are thick completly thick they've wiped the records, oh thats clever." he say as he leans back to the computer. Martha had jumped back as he blew up at it and I decided to calm him down a bit, I place my hand on his shoulder and he turns to me, I see the frustration at our perdicament.

"Getting angry at it wont help just concentrait on whats in front of you, okay?" I ask, he nods his head and turns back to the screen.

"What are we looking for?" Martha asks, trying to be helpful.

The doctor probably not realising that he was answering spoke.

"I dunno, some patiant within the past week with unusual symptoms?" he says quietly, I look at Martha and nod.

"Just keep working i'll go ask mr stoker, he might know." she hurries from the room and I tap him on the shoulder, he turns around with a questioning look.

"Move over, I can have this up and running easily." I say, he looks doubtful, but stands from the chair.

See I have always loved technology and I can take anything apart and put it back together, hacking was something I picked up along the way(I didn't mean to hack into the governments secret database i swear).

So I crack my fingers and start typing in some codes, after a minute or two I ask for his sonic skrew driver and he hands it to me, getting up I walk to the back of the hard drive and shove it into some of the wiring. I pressed the button and thing are in business, I nod and hand him the sonic.

He gets to work reading the files and we're on our way to find Martha, his hand pulling me along.

It's a good thing I work out regularly, I think keeping up with the doctor's impossible pace, we get to a corridoor and we bump into martha

"Phoenix restored the system." he say to her, Martha with a look of panic blurts

"I've found her..." she says this breathing heavily.

We look at each other then back at Martha

"You've what?" we say in unision.

Suddenly one of the doors was thrown open and a black biker looking guy came running at us,

"RUN!" the doctor and I say at the same time.

okay i re did this and added a few things to it here and there, i apolagize for the bad spelling and hope it didn't cause to much confusion

Shadow OUT xxx 


	2. Smith and Jones pt 2

Okay, hey guys this might be a slow story because I have GCSE's to take care of... that and getting a hold of the transcripts is a killer anyone who knows a good place to get them please tell me because right now I m going through the episodes and writing the lines down as i go...

now that that rant is over...

I do not own doctor who *sob sob sob sob hic sob hic sob sob*

I do however own my character Phoenix/Alexis j Jordan so *Glomps* No Takies

On with the show... chapter

-  
Doctor's P.O.V

Her eye's they're older than someone her age should have to be, almost like she's seen too much of the world before her time, she's broken, walls seem to encase her secrets and keep a tight guard over them...

I couldn't bring myself to let go of her hand, she felt warm, and she made the pain go away...

She didn't have to be alone and I wouldn't let her become more isolated than she seemed to be already, not like me, I liked her she was someone who understood pain, had lived through the physical aspect of it and was torn from her world and into another with slight differences.

Alexis's P.O.V

We had run when the slab came towards us the doctor pulling me by the hand and myself pulling Martha along as we ran down the hall taking a sharp corner careful of our wellbeing it seemed, the doctor led us to the MRI room, he pushed us behind a screen and let go almost reluctant to relinquish my hand.

"When I say now press the button." the doctor says to Martha as he turns to go over to the box by the wall (you know the one that makes the room go blue and flashy)

"But I don t know which one..." Martha shouts over to him, looking panicked, I roll my eye's see this is where I come in handy

"Then find out." he shouts back from where he is, Martha goes over to look at the buttons and then looks around the cubical, meanwhile the doctor puts his sonic into the machine and points it at the door, Martha still looking jumps when the door is knocked down and the doctor shouts

"NOW!" I slam my hand down on the yellow button and watch as the room is bathed in a bluish white lights showing the doctors skeleton before it dies down the slab falling onto the floor with a dull thud.

Without waiting for an explanation seeing as I didn t need one I walked out from behind the screen and over to the doctor's side.

I grin at him and he grins back, Martha was being cautious and I think she is justified in her actions

"What the Hell did you do?" she asks the doctor, he shakes a bit and a shuffle to the side slightly

"Increased the radiation by five thousand present, killed him dead." he says as he begins to shift on the spot, Martha looking worried her tone going a pitch or two above average,

"But isn't that going to kill you?" she sounded slightly hysterical, as she hovered by the exit of the screen,

"Nah, it's only rotagen blocks, we used to play with rotagen blocks in the nursery," he says with a flippant tone

"It's safe to come out now, he's absorbed it all..." I steal part of his line knowing he was going to take over.

"All I need to do is expel it, if I can concentrate it, shift it all the radiation out of my body and into one spot, like my left shoe, here we go, here we go, here we go, that's it" he jumps up and down on the spot now and I laugh at him as he does this

"ah, ow, ow ,ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ah, ah, ah, ah, itches, itches, itches, itches, itches, ow..." he jumps on one foot and pulls his left red converse of and chucks it into the bin next to him.

"Done" he says with a grin, Martha looks at him like he's grown another head and shakes hers slightly

"you re completely mad..." as she says this the doctor s grin drops, so I wanted to steal his line,

"She's right you look daft with one shoe on..." I say with a smile on my face and Martha turns and looks at me disbelievingly, but I keep my grin in place as his returns and he yanks his other one off and chucks it into the same bin as the other one. he looks at me again and says in his lovely voice

"Bare foot on the moon," now I couldn t hold it, it was just the icing on the cake , I just burst out laughing at him and then sober up as Martha asks where the slab came from,

"-Called slabs your basic slave drones, see solid leather all the way through..." he says pausing in that moment,

"Somebody's got one hell of a fetish." I say with a snigger, the doctor looks at me again with those piercing eyes,

'I guess I m pulling off the mysterious girl act pretty well then..." he gets up and walks over to his sonic screw driver, myself trailing after him,

"But it's that woman, Mrs Finnegan, it was working for her just like a servant..." Martha says as the doctor picks up his sonic looking at it mournfully,

"My sonic screw Driver" he wines, I wrap my arm around his side and rub his arm

"don't worry you'll get a new one..." I say comfortingly in a soft voice as if to sooth a child, he looks at me

"she's one of the patience but..." she trails off as she looks at us,

"Look at my sonic screw driver," he continues to whine ignoring Martha, I pat his arm again,

"I know" I say in the same soothing voice, Martha speaks a little louder

"she had this straw, like some sort of vampire..." she says still looking at us expecting a reaction,

"I love my sonic screw driver," he whine's again

"We'll get you a new one I promise," suddenly Martha burst's with a disbelieving tone

"Doctor, Phoenix." when she mentioned my name she had my attention and I turn to her as the doctor throws the sonic over his shoulder. to be honest I was surprised how easily I had come to accept it as my name even though it was the first time it had been spoken aloud.

"Sorry" we say in unison

"You called me, Doctor/Phoenix" we say again in sync earning a strange look for myself from both of them, I look at them with a 'What?' expression and shrug

"anyway, Mrs Finnegan was the alien she was drinking Mr Stoker's blood..." I humm at the end thinking of most of the line

"Funny time to be taking a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding don t you think?" I ask the doctor "unless... no..." the doctor seeing where my thought process was taking me finished off my theory,

"Yes, that s it, wait a minute, yes, Shape changer, internal shape changer she wasn't drinking Mr stoker's blood she was assimilating it..."

"But if she can assimilate Mr stoker's blood, mimic the biology she'll register as human wouldn t she?" I ask, I couldn't let on that I knew everything that would happen just some bits I suppose.

"We gotta find her, show her to the Jadoon, come on." he grabs my hand and pulls us out of the room, then we were pulled into a crouch as a slab walked passed us,

"that s the thing about slabs..." he says, I wanted to jump in

"they always travel in pairs." we say in harmony, he looks at me again and I just grin. Martha was curious

"What about you?" oh no here we go, I roll my eye's, the doctor just asks in a hushed tone

"What about me what?"

"Have you got backup or something, I mean you must have a partner or something..." the doctor scoffs as Martha asks this

"Humans, here we are on the moon, with Jadoon and a blood sucking criminal and you re asking personal questions," at this comment I smack him on the back of the head, eliciting as soft 'ow' and a look from the doctor,

"don t group humans together or would you think that about me?" I ask with a raised eye brow, he looks down sheepishly and mutters a soft 'sorry'.

"Come one," he says as he gets up, still holding my hand might I add, I tug at it again but he doesn't seem to notice nor care that I want my circulation back...

"I like that 'humans' I m still not convinced you and alien..." now that was just asking for trouble in my book because what do we get, for those of you that said a Jadoon you would be partly right the other word you re looking for would be two, two Jadoon, we run into, the one scanning the doctor confirms

"Non-Human" like I said asking for trouble right, suddenly a blue light is on my face and I blink

"Non-Human" wait, Jadoon say what...

"WHAT!" I shout the doctor's trusty fail safe question

"Oh my god you really are..." no shit Martha...

"And again," the doctor says dragging us off in the opposite direction to the one we were going, through a door, locking it and down a flight of stairs.

Walking down the hall he rants on

"They've already checked this floor, the Jadoon are logical and just a little bit thick, and they won t go back a check a floor they've already checked." Martha stops and bends down to her friend and someone wearing a breathing mask, and I bend down to a child that was having trouble standing up, I guide her down to the floor gently and take another breathing mask for her,

"How much oxygen is there?" she asks her friend, I answer instead

"Not enough for all these people," I say grimly and smile softly at the little girl, the doctor was standing closer to me than I had expected now that he had let go of my hand,

"we're gonna run out..." Martha's friend says quietly, I move the girl to a bed and return to them,

"How do you feel, are you all right?" he asks concern in his voice, looking between us

"I m running on adrenaline." Martha answers with a slight smile, I was feeling light headed but smile quickly

"'Course I am, this ain't gonna get to me." he was fooled by my lie, I couldn't have him worried about me he needed to focus,

"Welcome to my world," he says shifting on his feet,

"What about the Jadoon" I was going to answer but thought better about how I was feeling and decided not to give anything away,

"Nah, great big lung reserves, won't slow them down, where's Mr stoker's office?" he asks Martha goes to answer but sees me sway, I shake my head when she goes to comment on it,

"This way," she says casting me a worried glance before leading off down the hall and around a corner, I walk with them and stay outside as they walk in knowing what's out there and how I didn't want to see a corpse.

I let my thoughts wonder to the 'non-human' incident, 'how can I be non-human? maybe humans in the universe have slightly different DNA... yeah that s it I m not alien just slightly different...' I go over the biography that I had written for my character and realise something, my eyes widen 'I m-'

"Phoenix? are you alright?" Martha's voice cuts off my revelation I focus my sight and see her standing in front of me the doctor looking at something on the wall, I nod

"You sure I saw you-" I cut her off quickly

"Don't say anything, he needs to focus on getting the hospital back to earth, I ll be fine." I say with a practiced fake smile, she nods and turns to the doctor. I already knew the conversation that had went on in the office

"She's a-" the doctor starts and I cut him off

"Plasmavore, yeah I know," I point at my head tapping the temple "remember" I say with an amused voice. he nods and turns.

"Think, think, think, if I was a plasmavore, surrounded by police what I would do?" he asks aloud, though it was rhetorical I raise my hand and point at the MRI room sign and it dawns on him...

"Ahh, she's as clever as me. Almost." he says, I roll my eye's at this comment, suddenly the door behind us burst's open and Jadoon come through, people start panicking and trying to get away from them, the doctor turns to Martha

"Martha, stay here, I need more time, you've gotta hold them off," the look of panic crosses her face again 'God there's a lot of panicking in this episode...' I think to myself.

"How do I do that?" she asks her voice slightly higher than it should be

"Just, forgive me, this could save a thousand lives it means nothing, honestly, nothing" I avert my eyes as he pulls her to him and kisses her, when he pulls back he grabs my hand and pulls me after him toward the MRI room down the hall, I roll my eye's as I hear her mutter something knowing what it was 'that meant nothing?' I was pulled from my inner mocking as I was pulled around a sharp corner, crashing into the doctors back as he stops.

Walking toward the door with the blue flashes coming through the windows, he tightens his hold on my hand as we walk in, now here comes the dumb act,' he pulls this off pretty well'...

"Have you seen them, there are these things, these, bloody space rhino thing, I mean rhino's from space, and we're on the moon, great big space rhinos with guns on the moon, I only came here for my bunions, look..." he points down at his bare feet, 'convenient, don t you think?'

I mean there's nothing there now course, the treatments and nurses are lovely, I said to my wife, Blaze, my darling," he pulled me closer and despite the shock I wave a hand at me pulling off a slightly pleasant but panicked look,

"I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon, and did I mention the rhino's?" he asks sounding sceptic, I place my hand on his shoulder and say in the most soothing voice I can muster

"John, sweetheart, calm down, I don t want you to have a panic attack," he looks at me and calms slightly in his act, the Plasmavore still looking at us turns completely

"Hold them," she says in a commanding voice, I turn around in pretend shock and am glad I had taken acting classes when I was younger, I squeak in surprise as I was grabbed my the arms and pulled to the slab and struggle, I cast a look at the doctor to see him struggling and looking at me.

I calm down and look over at the MRI scanner.

"Um, excuse me miss but that machine, it's not supposed to be making that noise, is it?" I ask in a curios tone, she waves a hand dismissively

"You wouldn't understand"

"But isn't that a magnetic resonance imagery scanner? I did magnetics GCSE, I passed but my husband failed, but all the same," she looks at me with some impressment (A/N is that a word?)

"It's a magnet, its settings now increased to fifty thousand tesla," she says in a cheery voice, I hide my disgust and respond to her

"Ooh that s a bit strong, got a huge distance on it"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that will fry them brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles, except for me, safe in this room" I didn't reply, breathing was becoming difficult, I had to save the effort for the next part.

"But um hold on, I did geography GCSE, passed that one, doesn't that distance include the earth?" the doctor picks up the conversation still pretending to be confused,

"Only the side facing the moon, the other half will survive, call it my little gift." her cheery voice was starting to get on my nerves, clench my fists

"Sorry you'll have to excuse me I m a little out of my depth, because I spent the past fifth teen years working as a postman, hence the bunions, why would you want to do that?" he asked the scepticism making its way back into his voice,

"With everyone dead the Jadoon ships will be mine, to make my escape," the Plasmavore says her voice still just as annoyingly cheery if not more at the mention of both death and escaping the Jadoon, 'sorry not gonna happen darling, my god I really am turning British' I think

"Oh yes" she says, ohh line stealing

"You re joshing us," I say in a disbelieving tone

"I am not," she says to the both of us, it wasn't a wise move for me to talk, because black spots were making their way into my field of vision, when I know I haven't been breathing for at least three minutes

"we're talking to an alien, in a hospital, what has this place got an E.T department?" still carrying on the act I give him a disapproving look,

"John, don t be rude" I say

"It's a perfect hiding place, blood banks down stairs for midnight feasts, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking," Plasmavore says, still with cheer

"So those rhino's, they're looking for you?" the doctor says as though just realising it, four minutes,

"Oh yes, but I m hidden" she says in a stage whisper

"Oh right maybe that s why they're increasing their scans..." the doctor says as though recalling something, ' he would be good at acting if he didn't save the universe daily' I think to myself.

"- Non-human we must increase our scans up to, what was it Blaze? up to..."

"Setting two, I think John," I say quickly catching on from my inner musings,

"Then I must assimilate again..." she says quietly to herself as she moves to her bag,

"What does that mean?" I ask her, my vision blacks for what must have been a few seconds

"Well your welcome to come home, meat the kids and my mum, Blaze here can make a lovely cake for us" he says and I nod to the idea, in my mind I m thinking if this were true I would poison the cake with whatever I could,

"Why should I have cake when I have my little straw?" she asks mockingly approaching both of us,

"That s nice, ahh milkshake II like banana" he says

"Chocolate for me honey," I say matching his tone,

"Your quite the funny couple, but I think laughing at the darkness would be rude, steady her," wait plasmavore say what, I was bent to the side and I lost what little air I could retain,

"Now dear it's nothing personal, you were quite nice to me but if it's any consolation, the dead don t tend to remember," I panic

"NO, not her please, take me, just leave her alone..." the doctor says

"What a lovely husband, taking the place of your wife, steady him," I was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious, the last thing I heard was the doctor calling my made up name,

"Blaze!"

-no one's P.O.V-

The Jadoon came crashing through the door and the slab dropped the doctor to the floor, Mrs Finnegan quickly pushed her straw back into her purse,

"Now see what you've done, scarred this poor man to death." her voice quickly pushing on the side of panic,

"Scan him..." the Jadoon said as they all did just that with their blue torch lights

"Confirmed, deceased," Martha pushes her way through the Jadoon as this is said,

"No, he can t be, let me through, let me see him," she says her voice full of desperation

"Stop case closed" a Jadoon says as they pull her to a stop just before she can reach the doctor. she wouldn t let it go that easy though

"But it was her, she killed him, she did it, she murdered him," she said pointing at the real Criminal,

"Jadoon have no authority over human crime" the leader states bluntly,

"But she's not human" she said once more,

"Oh, but I am I ve been catalogued" the plasmavore voice sounded smug

"But she assimil-" Martha stops realising something, "wait a minute, you drank his blood, the doctors blood?" she asked, all the while the plasmavore's face dropped, Martha reached for one of the Jadoon scanners and pointed it at her

"Oh I don t mind scan all you like" she said confident that Martha wasn't going to find anything, suddenly the scan registered,

"Non-Human" the leader says his voice deep and the plasmavore's face turns sheet white,

"W-what?" she asks clearly confused as to how that reading had occurred

"Confirm analysis" the leader says and all of the Jadoon point their scanners at her, all registering non-human,

"Oh but there must be a mistake, surely I m human, I m as human as they come," she tried

"He gave his life so they would find you" Martha says her voice full of sorrow and regret,

"Confirmed, Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering of the child princess of pantravore, regency nine" the Jadoon states once more in a blunt tone.

"She deserved it, those pink cheeks, and those blonde curls and that simpering voice, she was begging for the bite of a plasmavore" the accused snarled her voice becoming mocking towards the end of her statement,

"Then you confess?" the Jadoon asked (seriously how dumb are Jadoon?)

"Confess I m proud of it, slab STOP THEM" she shouts, Ordering the slab, before making her way behind the screen, and fiddling with the wires, the Jadoon then shoot the slab, it being no match for them, the criminal turns to them and snarls

"Enjoy your victory Jadoon, because you re going to burn with me, burn in hell!" she says screaming as she is shot with different guns, all at once, and then she was gone.

"Case closed " the leader says as he slips his gun into its holster.

-Phoenix's P.O.V-

I heard screaming as I came to, not sure of my surroundings, only that my hands were cuffed and I smelt something burnt, then I gain my focus, surrounded by Jadoon, the doctor on the floor looking to pale and a scorch mark in the glass screen, oh and the messed up MRI scanner.

I try to move my arms but not only are they cuffed but they are behind my back attached to a radiator, just great...

Now this was going to hurt but I twist my arm and dislocate it, grunting and release my wrists from the cuffs, then I proceed to push my arm back into place grunting once more.

"All units withdraw" I hear the Jadoon say, 'oh shit this isn't good.'

As the Jadoon turn to leave Martha shouting as she ran after them I crawl to the doctor and start CPR, Martha comes back in and takes over compressions but it wasn't working

"Martha get out of here!" I shout, she looks hesitant but, goes as fast as she can leaving me to continue,

"Two hearts" I mutter to myself, and go back to compressions and with one more breath he starts coughing and I sit up slightly

"Red plug, on the scanner" I whisper, fighting to keep my eyes open. he gets up and after a minute the scanner power's down, and my world goes black once more.

-Doctor's P.O.V-

I unplugged the scanner and lean against the machine with my eyes closed, but a hard thud draws my attention to the fire colour haired young woman, only to find her on the ground taking shallow quiet breaths.

I stumble over to her and check her pulse, there wasn't one, but she was still breathing.

I pick her up and take her to the nearest window, stumbling down the hall and stand in front of it, noticing that Martha was sat on the floor with her eye's fighting to stay open,

"Come on reverse it Jadoon come on" I say quietly, then suddenly it starts to rain...

"It's raining phoenix, it's raining on the moon, i bet you would love to see it..." suddenly a bright light engulfs everything and we're back on earth, without so much as a second though I run to the exit of the hospital and hide amongst the crow of people walking out and cross the road with the girl in my arms, she weighed barely anything at all, turning to the hospital I spot Martha looking at us and I nod to her and enter the TARDIS, setting it into the vortex and running the girl in my arms to the med bay.

Setting her down I hook her up to a breathing apparatus and get to work on starting her heart once more.

After she was safe, I looked at the scans the TARDIS had made and see that she hadn t been alive for at least ten to fifteen minutes. that was impossible she should have been completely dead, not breathing at all, impossible to save.

Setting my confusion aside to ponder later I have the TARDIS prepare a room for her, taking her into my hold once more I carry her to an oak door with the work phoenix written in cursive script and a fire bird and star beneath it as well as it being written in gallifryan above the door.

As the door glided open my breath was stolen, at the sheer beauty of the room the walls a midnight blue with different hand painted portraits on each wall whatever wasn t covered in paintings were old high gallifryan writing, the bed was a king sized rectangle with silver silk sheets, a canopy hanging from the four posts sheer curtains draped over the edge with fire lilies stitched onto the curtains and piled onto the canopy the ceiling looked like moving universes that were passing by. Setting her down I pull the covers over her, and realise for the first time how small she looks, she was at least a head smaller than me and very thin, her hair spread around her in a blazing halo of fire and almost like wings.

I leave the room and make my way back to the control room to look over the TARDIS's scan...

-Phoenix's P.O.V-

Three hours later

I feel warm as I wake up again but do not recognise the room, sitting up slowly and looking around I gasp at the beauty I see (Not going to describe it again). standing I walk toward what I assume was the door, pulling it open only to find a bathroom, I close it and walk to another, and am in a hall,

'I couldn't be, no I... but that s the only...' well I may get lost so if this really I what I think it is, then

"Um TARDIS? can you help me find the doctor?" boy do I feel stupid... but it seems to work as a door appears at the end of the hallway and walking through it I see the doctor sitting on one of the seats,

"Hi" I say, he turns around so quickly I was sure he would get whip lash 'can aliens get whip lash?' I ask myself

"Hello, Phoenix" he says, suddenly he's in front of me, pulling me down the steps and pushing me gently on to the seat he had been sitting on, "How do you feel, you weren t breathing for at least a good ten to fifteen minutes?"

"Um yeah, I kind of gathered." I say

"Do you mind telling me how that is possible?" he asks

"Well I m gonna have to start right at the beginning I suppose, so you had better get comfy...

Okay so just imagine that there was this parallel world, one where you don t exist and neither do other aliens, well I come from there and even though you don t exist you re a TV show called 'Doctor Who' I watch that and I didn't always look like this either, so I m my world I was an outcast and I like to be alone after living with my self-absorbed aunty Joan, I drew a character called 'Phoenix' and I look like her now, so I gave her a complete biography and made her half star, this is where it gets confusing, so it was said long ago that the sun let a single drop of light fall onto earth and it had fell on a new born baby, merging with her and changing her biology slightly, that s what I am, now as to how I got here, I was looking for a little girl that goes by Alex-" I chock on the word and carry on "she had gone missing from her mother and my friend Grace... I found her about to be raped in an ally and jumped in to save her, one guy said that he was going to kill the girl and have me instead, so I jumped in front of the bullet and got hit in the chest, after talking with Grace I faded from that parallel world into this one and looked like the character I had created, the rest was history..." I say not letting him have a chance to get any questions out until the story had finished, I wouldn t be able to continue if he had stopped me, I also didn t realise I had let tears leak over the edge of my eye's until I could only see a blurry outline of the doctor as he pulled me into a hug.

He whispered soothing things into my ears and waited until I had stopped crying

"Now that you've had your long overdue breakdown, how would you like to travel with me, considering you saved my life..." he asked

"It wasn t just me that saved your life Martha helped but i told her to leave..." I say truthfully

"Well then shall we pick Martha up as well?" he asks, I nod and he gets to work on the console,

-No one's P.O.V-

Martha had just watched her family argue and saw the doctor and Phoenix leaning on the wall, making eye contact before disappearing around the corner, Martha following not far behind,

-Phoenix's P.O.V- (I know a lot of changes in Point of views this is the last one for the chapter.)

The doctor was leaning against the TARDIS his arm around my waist seeing as he had claimed I was "still too weak to stand on my own yet" I had scoffed at that, but I was leaning against his side grateful for the warmth, Martha came around the corner and stood in front of us

"I went to the moon today" she says and me being me says the line in sync with the doctor again

"Bit more peaceful than down here" Martha gets that amused look on her face again

"You never even told me who you two are" she says her apparent dislike of me gone,

"The doctor, and this is Phoenix" he says introducing me, his arm tightening just a bit, that had confused me,

"What sort of species, it's not every day i get to ask that" she says, well she was perceptive even in the show,

"I m a time lord," he says his voice taking that deep ton that sent shivers down my spine

"I m the daughter of a star" I say quietly

"Right so not pompous at all then?" her voice was slightly sarcastic and humorous,

"We just thought that seeing as you helped save my life and I got a brand new sonic screw driver that needs road testing, you might fancy a trip?" wait, what where did this 'we' come from it was his TARDIS and I don t belong in it...

"What into space?" she asks her voice slightly disbelieving but mostly filled with wonder.

"Well..." the doctor says his voice only containing slight hope hiding it with indifference.

"But I cant I ve got exams and things I need to do-" I cut her off before she goes down her list

"If it helps he can also travel in time" I try to help the doctor, knowing full well he will get what he wants,

"get out of here" her voice once again heavy with disbelief,

"He can" I say with more insistence,

"Come on now that s going too far," she says

"We'll prove it" the doctor cut's in again with this 'we' business, he pulls me into the TARDIS with him and makes her disappear,

*Earlier in the morning*

Myself and the doctor walk through town trying to spot Martha, point to her on the phone and we walk over, the doctor pulling off his tie

"Like so see" he says with a stupid grin on his face as he places it over my head and around my neck before we walk off to an ally and into the TARDIS.

*Martha at night*

We step out and I take his tie off and put it around his neck as I tune out the rest of the conversation tying it up properly, I was still feeling a bit drained but he didn't need to know that, when I decided that I should probably listen again I heard Martha shouting from outside the TARDIS,

"But it's huge, how does it do that, it's wood, it's like a box with that room jus rammed in, it's bigger on the inside," she said as the doctor and myself both mouthed the last line with her

"Is it I hadn't noticed" he said in a slightly sarcastic tone moving around the console putting in coordinates and such,

"But is there a crew, like navigator and stuff where is everyone?" Martha asks I wince at the question and move to the doctors side squeezing his hand before sitting on the seat,

"Just me" his voice holds a hint of sadness

"All on your own?" she asks oblivious to the saddened tone that was etched into his voice,

"Well sometimes I have... guests, like friend, traveling alongside me, I had, it was recently, a friend of mine, rose, her name was rose, and we were together, well I thought of her as a sister, anyway..." I had moved beside Martha in that instant putting my hand on her shoulder drawing her attention to myself and shaking my head at her, knowing what she was going to say, she looks back at the doctor and sees his face before looking at me and nodding her head.

Oblivious to the silent conversation that had passed the doctor turns to us bright and cheery

"Ready?" he asks Martha,

"No..." she says in the same moment is say

"Oh, yes"

"Off we go," he says flipping a switch and the TARDIS starts to shake

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!" she shouts over the noise

"Welcome abord miss Jones" we shout as the doctor shakes her hand

"MY PLEASURE MR SMITH, PHOENIX!"

Finished with smith and jones part 2, thanks for the reviews, I m glad people like it, i would also like to apologise for any spelling mistakes in the first chapter,  
thank you all for the story favourites and followers of this story, I ll try to update as soon as i can but it might be a while yet,

the next chapter will be Shakespeare code

Shadow OUT xxx 


	3. The Shakespeare Code pt 1

hello I know I haven't updated in a few days but I haven't been able to find any good transcripts for this episode so i'm stuck hand writing it, anyway your going to find out something about Phoenix's childhood somewhere in this episode and im going to do this all inn one chapter because I think that would be easier.

The Shakespeare Code

"But how do you travel in time?" Martha asked, still very curious about the box, "What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything," the Doctor rolled his eyes, not hearing the door to the gantry opening and closing, "Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" he practically climbed onto the console, reaching for a button across it... only for phoenix to hit it as she walked to martha

"That button there? Do you want help?" she asked as she leaned against one of the pillars not holding on, the doctor looked over at her in slight shock but quickly shook his head and told himself to ask about it later,

"Nah im fine, would you hold onto something, your gonna fall!" he shouted over the noise.

Phoenix looked thoughtful before she shook her head and simply stated

"Nah, i'm fine! It's not that bad." she started to walk over to the console, suddenly everything jerked to a stop sending phoenixover backwards, the doctor went to catch her but wasn't fast enough, that and it wasn't needed, phoenix had ended up doing a crab.

"Ow, I think I just clicked something in my spine!" She whines the doctor bends and grabs her waist, pulling her up with little to no effort

"And that is why you should hold on, are you alright?" he asks with humor colouring his tone, phoenix nods and steps back a bit, her face a slight pink.

"Blimey!" Martha gasped, pushing herself up, "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" she asked looking at the doctor, the doctor looks over,

"yes, and I failed it." he stated bluntly

"Twice if I remember..." phoenix called as she pulled on her coat, both martha and the doctor catching a glimpse of the phoenix tattoo on her back, "are we going or what" she asks looking at them.

"Oi, no I-" he cut off in mid scentence as she raised her eyebrow and looked down "Yeah okay, but how do you know?" she stopped short at that, how did she know, that was the second time she had said something about him that wasn't included in the show, she shook her head again a shrugged.

"Now, make the most of it!" he shouted as Martha pulled on her coat and ran to join them at the doors, "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." he stopped and faced Martha, "Brave new world."

"Where are we?" Martha asked, buzzing. the doctor gestured to the door in a go on motion and just waited, she opened the door and stepped out phoenix right behind her to find herself in an Elizabethan street with lower class people walking around, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?" martha took a few steps forward grabbing phoenix's hand a dragging her with her.

the doctor looked up and reached for them

-Phoenix's P.O.V-

Martha was dragging me forward when suddenly a man dumped the contents of a bucket out the window above us, "Mind the loo!" he shouted.

I felt an arm around my waist as I was pulled back into what I could only assume was a chest, and a well muscled one at the.

Looking over my shoulder I was met with a pair of brown eye's and the hand that had slipped under my coat and onto my bare back felt like it had been set on fire, the warmth I had never felt in all my life before I had come to this universe and met the man I had been dreaming about scince I was a mere child.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." he said simultaniously breaking eye contact and knocking me out of my thoughts,

"I ve seen worse. I ve worked the late night shift at A&E." Martha counters

"I got you beat, looking after my brother scince the age of 12..." I say returning to the only good thing in my life after my parents were gone,

The Doctor, looks at me concerned before he starts to walk away, myself grabbing his arm in mine.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Martha continued on still not moving from her spot.

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" the doctor asked sounding confused and slightly curious,

"It s like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race." I couldn't help but snort at that, does she really believe in that?

"Well, tell you what then, don t step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" good question doctor, What did butterflies ever do to you? We all continue walking

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?" in this time i dont think thats possible...

"You planning to?" I decide to chime in, my tone carrying amusement

"No." She answers

"Well, then." I state not looking back,

"This is London." Martha states, well at least she can tell what city we're in,

"I think so. Right about 1599." I say with the doctor gaining a curious stare again, I have decided i like being mysterious,

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I m not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?" Martha asks with a slight panic, well she does have a point, people who dont know much about history would think about slave tade in in this era...

"Why would they do that?" the doctor asked looking adorably confused, wait, adorably?

"Not exactly white, in case you haven t noticed." she says gesturing to herself,

"We're not even human Martha. Just walk about like you own the place. I would say it Works for him, but it doesn't." I say off handedly looking around at the arcutecture, yeah I was a bit of a history freak...

"OI!" he cries indignantly, he sighs as I give him a 'look', "Besides, you d be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." he says as he points "They ve got recycling." A man was shoveling manure into a bucket.

"Water cooler moment." I say pointing to two men standing by a water barrel, we walk past a man preaching about the end of the world.

"... and the world will be consumed by flame!" the preacher cries to the street,

"Global warming." we say together

"Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I m right, we re just down the river by Southwark right next to..." we run around the corner, myself having no choise as I still had my arm attached to his, I pull martha with me, 'if I have to suffer being dragged around so do you' i think to myself,

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it s not a globe; it s a tetradecagon 14 sides containing the man himself." he continues as the theatre comes into view, I squeel, one of my all time favourite play writers, William Shakespeare was performing in there,

"Whoa, you don t mean... is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asks, completely gobsmacked, I pull on the doctors arm,

"I wanna go, I wanna go, now" I whine to him drawing an amused look from him as he glanced down at me, I couldn't help but act like a child, what? it was fun, I continue to pull at his arm though now it was more just for fun,

"Oh, yes." The doctor states holding out his un ocupied arm to martha "Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?" he asks in a mocking manner,

"Yes, Mr. Smith, I will." she says as she links her arm with his, the doctor looks at me and I look at him disbelievingly,

"You even have to ask?" I say sounding skeptic as if he hadn't seen my excitment,

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you ve seen Shakespeare." he says as he looks at martha,

"Then I could get sectioned!" she replies with mock enthusiasm, we head off to the theatre myself and the doctor keeping up a steady conversation, myself trying to include martha, but she seemed to distracted by our surroundings. Packed house, everyone applauding and cheering, we had just watched 'Loves labours lost, and I couldn't believe how much the play had changed scince Will had aucasraited it. Actors were onstage taking their bows and i was applauding loudly.

"That s amazing! Just amazing. It s worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah." martha exclaims cheering with the crowds,

"London never changes." the doctor replies over the noise, myself quieting down.

"Where s Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." martha shouts impatiantly, I look on amuse as she chants with her fist in the air "Author! Author!" The Doctor looks at her. she began to see she may have done something wrong in shouting out that word,

"Do people shout that? Do they shout Author ?" she asks, a bit to late though but at least she asked, a man in the crowd by Martha picks up the chant myself joining in as it soon spreads throughout the globe.

"Well... they do now." he said as he looked around, I felt his gaze settle on me, so I turn to him meeting is eyes with a raised eyebrow

"Yes?" I ask, he shakes his head his hand tightening on mine... when did that get there? I shrug and continue to shout, Shakespeare comes out and takes an exaggerated bow and blows kisses, I roll my eye's hopping that that had just been a part of the show and not a real life thing 'here's another loud mouthed drunk who thinks he's supiriour' i think bitterly, the audience however goes wild and the cheers become even louder but mine had stopped.

"He s a bit different from his portraits." martha says as she turns to me, I nod with slight disgust,

"Genius. He s a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that s ever been. Now we re gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." I laugh at his enthusiasm

"Can you say fan girl?" I ask martha, she laughs at my remarks

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouts, I laugh at the comical dropping of the doctor's face, but squeeze his hand comfortingly, the audience laughs at his words though I dont find them funny.

"Oh, well." the doctor said sullenly, I squeeze his hand again and he squeezes back,

"You should never meet your heroes." Martha laughs, patting him on the shoulder,

"You have excellent taste! I ll give you that." Shakespeare says to the audiance before pointing at a man in said audiance, "Oh, that s a wig!" he says causing everyone to laugh again,

"Wind the craft of ancient harm. The time approaches for our charm." I whisper as the words echo in my head, I look around confused then remember, Lilith! those were her words,

"I know what you re all saying. 'Loves Labour s Lost', that s a funny ending, isn t it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don t get your hose in a tangle, you ll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don t rush a genius." Shakespeare continues on,

'Self conceited jackass' I sigh

Shakespeare bows, but suddenly jerks upright, I look over at the doctor knowing what is wrong instantly.

"When? Tomorrow night." now the doctor looks uneasily at me and I nod knowing what he is thinking, 'this shouldn't be happening...' the audience cheers and i know Lilith is pleased with the announcment while the cast is stunned.

"The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour s Won'!" he shouts, Ahhh the lost play, the audience applauds loudly but the Doctor and i remain quiet. The Doctor, Martha and I leave the theatre with the rest of the crowd, myself troubled as to why I could hear Liliths words.

"I m not an expert, but I ve never heard of 'Loves Labour s Won'." Martha said with a questioning tone, her queriy knocking me from my thoughts not for the first time,

"Exactly the lost play. It doesn t exist only in rumours." The doctor said before I cut him off,

"It s mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why, well I do but I cant tell you because your not supposed to find out from me, if that makes scence." I say, I hated having to keep secrets...

"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha said enthusiasticly, I looked at her like she was crazy, does she know how dangerous that is? Let alone what they would do to obtain a working time machine? Honestly... The doctor looked at her in such a blank way she gaged that she must have been wrong about that idea,

"No." he said flatly

"That would be bad?" She asked looking between the both of us, I know we haven't been hanging around for long buut she hadent been flirting with the doctor like she had in the show, I had to admit that I was curious as to why,

"Yeah. Yeah." the doctor said rubbing the side of his neck, as I said at the same time

"Really Martha? Lets give people the proof that time travel is possible and then get you sent off to an isolated unit," sarcasm was dripping from my voice but I couldn't help it I know she gets better at this but I couldn't stop my reaction, I sigh "sorry, I didnt mean it the way it came out" I say seeing her hurt expression lighten a tad,

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" she asked turning back to the doctor, like the conversation hadn't happened,

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." he replied, I on the other hand found it extreamly exciting that I would in fact be a part of the adventure, reality only now hitting me full force, we carry on walking.

XXX

we came to the street outside the Elephant Inn, I had been leading the way as I knew where Shakespeare would be.

We had went inside to find the woman I assumed was Dolly Bailey behind a bar, I descretly pick pocket the doctor for the psycic paper and walk toward the bar, the doctor and martha walking with me, Dolly balked when we stood at the bar, the doctor reached inside for what I could only assume was what I had just taken from him a moment ago and hand it to him as a woman of the era would, he looked at it to see our names on it then raised an eyebrow at my name,I shrug he nodded and showed her the psycic paper, she relaxed instantly and gave us a smile... well more like gave the doctor a supposedly flirty/sexy smile, which I am happy to inform you he did not react to.

We walk passed the bar and to the stairs climbing them a small conversation going on,

"Lady Alexis Jane?" he asked, I tense at hearing it from his lips but nod slightly, the way my name had rolled off his tounge gave me shivers, the good kind...

"Just something i thought of," I say dismissivly, before he can form a reply we are at the door that Shakespeare could be heard through, I give the doctor the 'wait for it signal' and listen intently,

"I ve just got the final scene to go. You ll get it by morning." Shakespeare said from what i could pick up his tone was far to relaxed, I nod my head knowing the doctor is still waiting on my signal and he opens the door, stepping in, Martha behind him and myself trying to be scarse,

"Hello, Excuse me! I m not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn t it?" his voice though I could tell was purposfully filled with admiration and excitment, shakespeare proceed to rub his head with an exaperated look,before saying

"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can t have yourself sketched with me. And please don t ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove -" he abruptly cuts off as Martha peeks around the doctors arm and steps out of the doctors shadow, I was trying to make myself less noticable but with my red hair and golden eye's that seemed impossible, because i felt his eye's rove my body giving me an uncomfortable feeling as i stepped closer to the doctor, trying to hind behind him, ' maybe i should have worn that top the TARDIS had suggested' i think because i seem to be showing a little to much skin, "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." he continues, he turns to, uh what where their names? OH! Dick and Kempe, strange names but theirs non the less, "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." he said making a shooing motion towards the door,

"Come on, lads. I think our William s found his new muses." Dolly Bailey says from behind us, Muse ha me? Yeah right and i dont belong to anyone!

"Sweet ladies." he says as Martha sit at the table myself standing as far as possible without making it obvious to him i didnt want to be near him, so i stood next to the doctor, when william gestured to the other seat for me i simply shook my head with a polite smile, subconciously reaching for the doctors hand, I did not find it at his side as i was suddenly pulled into it his arm clamped around my waist, comforting if not slightly tight...

"Such unusual clothes. So... fitted." he said to both of us constantly glancing between myself and Martha, i shift once more,

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha says attempting to sound as though she could speak in old english, i myself bit back a snort as i was reminded of Donna trying to be posh and Rose trying to be scottish,

"No, no, don t do that." he says to martha in a whisper, and then as she goes to do it again he interupts her "Don t." He pulls out the psychic paper once more with his free hand and hands it to Shakespeare, "I m Sir Doctor of TARDIS, this is my... Wife Lady Alexis Jane of TARDIS,"- Doctor say what now, WIFE! no no no, why would he say that? "and our companion, Miss Martha Jones." he finishes, i look over at martha to see her casting a sly smile my way, confused, shouldn't she be um i dunno, glaring at me? I store this in my mind for later,

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It s blank." Shakespeare comments, ahh genious, well thats one thing they got right at least, the doctor though looked positivly exstatic and slightly shock, martha on the other hand looked confused,

"Oh, that s... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." he says looking at us, I nod

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so." Martha says peering at the paper, Shakespeare though seems adament,

"And I say it s blank." he said

"Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." he says rolling his eyes, woah the DOCTOR just rolled his eyes, i would never have imagined seeing him do that in real life with those chocolate brown orbs, no bad girl no fangirling, down...

"It's not that hard to explain, Martha it shows the person what ever you want it to see, and on some occasions something you dont," i say smoothly, The doctor puts the psychic paper away.

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More s the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady, and you Timeless burning star?" Shakespeare asks the doctor, burning star i can get but what the hell is with Timeless?

"What did you say?" Martha says obviously offended,

"Oops. Isn t that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..." Shakespeare says with his poor attempt at flirting,

"I can t believe I m hearing this." Martha says disbelievingly

"Might i ask at to why you have called me a timeless burning star?" i ask cutting in,

"Your aura shines like that of a star but i scense fire within you, as for timeless you do not look a day over 17" ohh yeah now that he explains it i kind of get it, i nod,

"It s political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha s from a far-off land. Freedonia." the doctor says, obvoiusly he had struggled to think of a country,

"And you wife?" Shakespeare asks, i answer before the doctor can

"Arcadia, Mr, Shakespeare." it was always one of my favourite places to hang out, the lake i used to play my flute by, Lake Arcadia... I blink back tears at the memories that try to emerge. suddenly the door burst open causing everyone to jump, as i jumped however the doctor seemed to pull me closer, not that i thought it possible or that i was against it but i needed my air at some point, i put my hand on his and squeeze gentaly his fingers losening,

"Excuse me!" Ah this must be Lynley "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." He demands, i roll my eyes and flinch again at the volume of the voice,

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I ll send it round." Shakespeare is acting kind of arrogant dont you think?

"I don t work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" Lynley shouts making me flinch again, seriously do you need to shout in that volume indoors?

"I can t." Shakespeare replies

"Then tomorrow s performance is cancelled." Lynley says in a final tone, my eye's draw to Lilith as she slips out seemingly unnoticed from the room.

"It s all go, round here, isn t it?" Martha says sarcasticly,

"I m returning to my office for a banning order. If it s the last thing I do, 'Love s Labours Won' will never be played." Lynley says before turning to the door and leaving,

"Well at least he didn't slam the door, he seemed like such a nice fellow," My voice also dripping with sarcasm. I could picture the whole scene where Lynley bumped into Lilith

XXX

Lynley would go down the stairs where he bumps into Lilith.

"Oh, sorry, sir. Beg pardon, sir. Mind you don t hurt that handsome head of yours." she would say as she caressed his head, Lynley takes a step back,

She caresses his head)

"Hold hard, wanton woman!" he would say in a loud hard voice but look around to see if anyone was near before whispering softly "I shall return later." As he would walk away, Lilith would hold up a lock of his hair. She would then run up to the landing and hide in a corner where she took out the doll.

"Oh, my mothers, there s one seeks to stop the performance tomorrow." she would say

xxx

"But it must be tomorrow!" Doomfinger would say in the house

"'Love s Labours Won' must be performed!" Blood would exclaim just after,

Lilith would then wrap Lynley's hair around the voodoo doll and say- i was knocked from my musings by Lilith and ther other two witches chanting, the words again echoing in my head,

"Water damps the fiercest flame..." Lilith's voice says

"Drowns down girls and boys the same." the two others ring in my ears

"Well, then... mystery solved. That s 'Love s Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." Martha said the voices receeded slightly, i groan drawing the others attention,

"Martha you just had to jinx it didn't you." i say and no sooner than i had finished we hear screaming from outside, and rush to see what has happened, though i already know,

XXX

We rush out to the street where Lynley is spitting up water, drowning and i had to look away for a moment

"It s that Lynley bloke." Martha says when she breaks through the crowd to see the disgusting pitiful scene before everyone,

"What s wrong with him? Leave it to men I m a doctor." the doctor says rushing forward him dragging me by the hand before he let go to kneel down by Lynley, myself following suit, hands fluttering over his ribs before i say aloud

"He has cracked ribs and two broken bones..."

"So am I near enough." i hear martha say but am unconcerened by her, i check his pulse to find it is rapidly exelerated, the chanting started again and i found myself echoing their words

"Now to halt the vital part. Stab the flesh -" i say in a whisper, my thought in trance unknowingly drawing the doctors attention as i continued with the voice finding myself unable to stop

"And stop the heart." I say the last of the chant "Eternal sleep is thine." i was unable to move for a few moments, everything seemed blurry. The Doctor stands and runs to look down the street.

"Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c mon, can you hear me? You re gonna be all right." martha says as she listens for a breath or heartbeat i know she wont find, She prepares to start mouth-to-mouth as the Doctor returns and water gushes from Lynley s mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Martha exclaims jumping back slightly

"I ve never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." the doctor diagnoses looking at me with faint traces of worry in his eyes, he stands and addresses Dolly, "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." she says about to go but Lilith joins us as the doctor returns to my side, i had finaly broken through the trance like state.

"I ll do it, ma am." Lilith says, my eyes snap to her as i watch her werily, She walks away with a satisfied smirk thinking no one noticed. The Doctor crouched back down beside the body.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asked clearly knowing it was not natural

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they ll panic and think it was witchcraft." he says to her

"Okay, what was it then?" she asks

"Witchcraft." i say my voice shaking in slight strain, i go to get up but my knees give out and i fall to the ground again, the doctor came over pulling me up and wrapping his arm around me again to steady me and we walk back to the inn.

XXX

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, your wife and Miss Jones are just across the landing, i apolagise but we only have one room available at the moment." Dolly says, the doctor nods, i shake my head and turn to her,

"Thank you for your hospitality Dolly Bailey" I say in a calm greatful voice, she smiles at me glad that she had at least someone to apriciate her servise, she turns and leaves shutting the door quietly behind her,

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare comments

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha replies smugly

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" he asks curiously

"I do a lot of reading." the doctor answers shortly,

"A trite reply. Yeah, that s what I d do." Shakespeare says with a small smirk, he turns to me

"And you Lady Alexis-" i flinch "-so much pain hidden behind a mask you yourself have forgotten how to remove, much is hidden but you can feel a special connection to an old remnant, Burning like a phoenix but shineing with the gental light of a star," The doctors gaze had never felt heavier as he stared at my face persumably looking for emotion,

"When one wears a mask for so long do you not become acustomed to it? I have most of my memories but some hidden to protect myself from trauma of the past i suppose, though your last comment i can relate to my hair and my kindness toward children," i comment my voice just touching the edge of the cold ice berg that could become a raging inferno if not frozen in the depths of my heart, he at last turns to martha,

"And you, you look at them like you re surprised they exist. They're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me." i always wondered how he did this soul searching thing...

"I think we should say good night." Martha says uncomfortably, she turns to leave leaving the door open for us to follow,

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I ll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, Alex,"-I flinch one more remembering the child i had left behind, the girl i considdered family "and I ll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours." the doctor helps me stand even as i wave him off knowing i could walk by myself,

"All the world s a stage." the doctor says as we stand by the door, i nod my head

"Indeed it is..." my voice came distant to even my own ears,

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor. Good night, Alex." I flinch again at the use of her name, i was reminded of her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes

"Good night, Mr Shakespeare." I say politly

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare." the doctor says as we leave, as we are walking along the coridoore the doctor asks quietly,

"Do you really wear a mask to cover emotions." I subcontiously tighten my hand around his arm, but nod, i couldnt lie to him, i dont know why but i just couldnt, he comes to a stop myself stopping as i had a hold on his arm, he turns to me and looks into my eyes,

"would you show me what is hidden behind the mask?" I turn my face to the side and continue walking,

"perhaps, if we were alone because i wouldn't be able to put it up for a while." my voice came out distant once more, the doctor's footsteps are heard from behind me as we walk to our door to find it open, martha standing at the window, she turns examining our room when the Doctor enters.

"It s not exactly five-star, is it?" Martha comments, sarcasm light in her voice

"Oh, it ll do. I ve seen worse." the doctor says i nod

"I haven t even got a toothbrush." she says with a smile,

"Ooh." he says as he pats his pockets before pulling out a toothbrush... "Contains Venusian spearmint." he says as she hand takes it from his hand

He flops onto the bed, as martha starts to brush her teeth still looking at us, seeing that she wasn't going to, i lay down next to him.

"So, magic and stuff. That s a surprise. It s a little bit 'Harry Potter'." Martha says once she finishes brushing her teeth, i had actually read this and found the doctors statment true,

"Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried." he said, i nod my head,

"i was bawling my eyes out for hours." i comment in an off handed way,

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it s real?" i shook my head as martha said this

" Course it isn t!" the doctor scoffed, i nudge him,

"Well, how is she supposed to know? She's only just started believing in time travel. Give her a break." i say in a scolding voice, he looks taken aback but martha was grinning at having me on her side,

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn t. Can t be. Are you gonna stand there all night?" he says,

"Not much room i think im gonna ask if Dolly has any spare rooms to give," I go to protest but before i could she was out the door and the doctor started explaining something i already knew, but i humored him, he was completly oblivious to marthas disappearence,

"There s such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn t channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we d have spotted that." he turns on his side facing me but i was looking at the ceiling,

"No. There s something we're missing." he says, i turn and face him, he realises that martha wasn't in the room, "Wheres Martha?" i shook my head,

"she went to see if dolly had any spare rooms, i had said this as marthas head poped in,

"Yeah and i found one, someone just left, talk about lucky, night" she says walking away not waiting for a reply,

"Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can t see it. Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she d say exactly the right thing." he continues like martha had not even been there (lies on back breaking the intimate moment)  
Still, can t be helped. You cant exactly tell me, against the rules, never mind. So now that we're alone, will you show me what your hiding?" i look startled, of that i am sure, im nervous, i haven't let anything through scinse i was 12... i hesitate before sitting up and looking at him, he sits up as well and i nod, so closing my eyes i work on taking down the walls i had built to keep myself safe, when i opened them again, tears blurred my vision, the doctor looking straight into my eyes visably flinched at what i could guess was what he saw...

Doctor's P.O.V

I flinched I couldn't help it, the raw pain in her eyes, the tears that fell down her face in streams, how long had she held everything in? regret, loss, pain and so many other negative emotions were held in her gaze that i couldnt bare to meat her eye's for long... she was broken, how much had she had torn away from her? I pull her into my arms and hold her whispering for her to let it all out, she cried for hours before she fell asleep, completly exhausted, she was leaning on my chest her ear over my hearts as it had seemed to calm her down, i held her waist so she wouldn't fall off the bed and got lost in my thoughts.

Phoenix's P.O.V

I fell asleep after crying and have no idea how many hors i slept, but i know a scream woke me up, i bolted up right and was out of the bed just as fast as the doctor as he ran to aid the person who had screamed, martha stumbling out of her room on our tails, Shakespeare wakes with a start when we enter the room and stop to examine Dolly s body.

"Wha ? What was that?" he asked confused, i wasn't going to let the woman die i had to try, kicking into action i start compresions making her heart beat four times before breathing breathe into her lungs and repeating the proccess several times throuwing the doctor off as he tried to pull me away, I was rewarded for my efforts when she bolted up gasping for breath, i held her in my arms stroking her hair to calm her, as i would a child, she whispers one word that both myself and the doctor hear,

"Witch..."

A few minutes after i had calmed her down Dick and Kempe took her to her room to rest, i had been pulled to the doctor and sat on a chair next to his as i was drained and running on little sleep aparently, i had only slep for two hours before all this started,

Martha had run to the window when we had come in as she gazed out of the window i heard her gasp and know what she had seen,

"Her heart gave out. She nearly died of fright, if P-Alexis hadne't been so persistant she would have died." the doctor said, his arm around my shoulder as i dozed, i sit up when martha calls,

"Doctor? Phoenix?" and she slips up... i move to get up but the doctor places a hand on my shoulder,

"Stay here, you need rest..." i pout but comply non the less.

"What did you see?" he asks as he joins Martha at the window

"A witch." she says after a long pause, as if to make sure she wasnt crazy, after that i had fallen asleep sitting up,

XXX

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." i hear Shakespeare, i guess, say. it must be dawn, if they're having this conversation,

"Who s Peter Streete?" Martha asks curiously,

"The Architect. He sketched the plans to the Globe." i say as i open my eyes, as i said that their eyes drew on me, i put my hands into the surrender position

"What, not my fault i love history so much,"

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" he slams his fist on the table causing martha to jump but i had been expecting it and had not jumped he stands up, i stand up and and walk over to him "The Globe! Come on!" he shouts grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door and out of the inn. He rushes off almost dragging me like a rag dollwe were followed by Martha and Shakespeare.

XXX

The Doctor is in the pit while Martha and Shakespeare are onstage, i find myself sitting on the edge of the stage msueing about my situation, when once again i was dragged from them by the doctor talking aloud.

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I ve always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" he asks looking at Will

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that s all. Said it carried the sound well." Will replied, yeah a little to well,

"Why does that ring a bell? 14 " he asks looking at me, i shrug,

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." martha and i say in sync

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He starts to pace as he thinks, "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines! " he ran his hand through his hair and i had to admit i was feeling jealous, i wanted to run my hands through his hair... BAD thought!

"This is just a theatre." Thank you William Shakespeare! for knocking that into my head and the other thing out, i focus on the architechure, it was beautiful

"Oh, but a theatre s magic, isn t it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time..." he leans against my legs and i have the sneeking suspician that he didnt realise, just as i didnt realise that my hand had begun to draw random patterns on his back, i felt him relax though "Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people s minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..." he trailed off,

"It s like you re police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside." martha said, i look over my shoulder

"great way of compairing the two!" i say with a smile,

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" the doctor asks Will, my hand instantly stilled and i swallow, i hadn't been able to stand that place on TV but in real life... i shake my head,

"You won t get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind." Will said

"Why? What happened?" martha asked

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." He answered

"Where is he now?" the doctor asked,

"Bedlam." i went ridged at the name will had said,

"What s Bedlam?" martha asked voice her thoughts, i beat shakespeare to the answer my voice slightly faint,

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse, the place people go into and sometimes dont come out, some even less sane than they were." I cringe at the thought,

"We re gonna go there. Right now. Come on." I couldnt surpress the shudder that went done my spine, but jump off the edge and walk to the doors following him as he heads out. Martha follows as does Shakespeare.

"Wait! I m coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand! i knew he was going to say something else but didnt listen and followed the doctor down the street, martha and Will behind us following,

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." I hear Will say to martha,

"This country s ruled by a woman." i call back

"Ah, she s royal. That s God s business. Though you are royal beauties." i roll my eyes and continue to walk on with the doctor,

"Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you ve got a wife in the country." martha says being the sensible one of the two,

"But Martha, this is Town." Will said as if that explained everything,

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." the doctor said irritated,

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" hmmm so Will doesn't mind which gender?

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!" the doctor muttered,

XXX

Loud screams and moans sound as the Doctor, Martha, Will and I are led through the halls, myself holding onto the doctors arm for comfort.

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I d whip these madmen. They ll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!" the Jailer says, I was sure i had turned paper white

"No, I don t!" the doctor snarled, thee jailer jumped

"Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." I felt sick he walked away. the doctor turned to face me and drew me to his chest, i snuggled into him his scent helping to calm me as well has his duel heartbeats,

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha asked in disgust at how William could do such a thing to a friend,

"Oh, and it s all so different in Freedonia." Will scoffed,

"But you re clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?" her tone was turning slightly skeptical,

"I ve been mad. I ve lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Will said his voice taking on a tone slightly darker,

"Mad in what way?" Martha asked,

"You lost your son." the doctor said softly feeling understanding as he to had lost a son,

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn t even there." I felt sorrow for the man and looked at him before speaking quietly,

"I know what it's like to lose someone presious to youo and make you feel as though you have lost your mind, want to end it, I lost my brother at a young age and it made me question what life was," i clench my fist my knuckles becoming white with the pressure and my nails lightly splitting skin making them bleed slightly,

"I didn t know. I m sorry." martha says looking between Will and I, I felt the doctor squeeze my arm in comfort a squeeze his arm returning that same comfort,

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that s quite good." Will says as he quotes on of his most famous phrases,

"You should write that down." the doctor said, myself nodding in agreement

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Will says, i shake my head

"not in the leaast will."

"This way, m lord!" the jailer calls, i flinch at his voice, i pull back from the doctor and keep a hold on his arm, we walk down the hall to Peter Streete s cell.

Once we arrive and the jailer unlocks the door we enter quietly.

"They can be dangerous, m lord. Don t know their own strength." the jailer warned and i couldn't take it, i just snapped,

"Do you really think it helps if you whip them, yo moron! Now get out!" i say my voice a mix between a snarle and a growl, the jailer backs up slightly and leaves the Doctor and i approach Peter slowly.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" the doctor calls to the man as he crouches down slightly,

"He s the same as he was. You ll get nothing out of him." Will says

"Peter, sweetheart?" i say in a soft voice, his head jerks up and he looks at the Doctor and i with wild, glassy eyes and seems like he wants to speak.

The doctor places his finger tips along peter's face, "Peter, I m the Doctor, this is Phoenix. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter s tale. Let go. Listen. That s it, just let go." he says as he lies peter down on the cot, i sit by his head and stroke his hair softly, "Tell us the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls always 14. When the work was done" Peter laughs at this "they sapped poor Peter s wits." he said, i hush im gently like i would with my brother,

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" the doctor asks crouching down properly beside peter, "Peter, tell us. You ve got to tell us where were they?" he continues,

"All Hallows Street." peter says his voice grave,

"Too many words." Doomfinger says as she appeares, i grab peter off of the cot and drag him away, the doctor and i standing infront of both him and Martha, also i couldn't help but notice he was llightly infront of me his arm out streched ready to push me back if needed,

"What the hell?" martha shouts,

"Just one touch of the heart." doombfinger says mockingly,

"Witch! I m seeing a witch!" Will says almost sounding far to enthusiastic about the situation,

"would be next, hmm? i have killed many with just one touch to the heart." Doomfinger continues, seeing she wont get to peter and goes to taunt us,

"Oh, oh, I ll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." she laughs sounding almost yearning to follow through with the promise,

"Let us out! Let us out!" martha shouts through the door,

"That s not gonna work. The whole building s shouting that." i say to her,

"Who will die first, hmm?" the witch asks,

"Well, if you re looking for volunteers." the doctor says stepping forward just as i do, but the doctor pushes me back and holds me there as i struggle to stand at his side,

"No! Don t!" martha shouts,

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Will asked his voice uneasy as he stands with peter,

"No mortal has power over me." the witch says, i smirk knowing her true name and her coven,

"I know your names and your the other two of your coven, does that grant me power, granted i am no mortal, but i used to be," my voice smug as i see her flinch at the mention of their names,

"Oh, but there s a power in words. If I can find the right one if I can just know you..." the doctor continues as though i had said nothing,

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." she says glaring at us,

"Then it s a good thing we're here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14! That s it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" he said pointing his finger at the witch, Doomfinger wails and disappears.

"What did you do?" martha asked feeling releived if her tone was anything to go by,

"He named her. The power of a name. That s old magic." i say to martha,

"But there s no such thing as magic." martha contradicts, i shrug

"Figure of speech..." i explain,

"Well, it s just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." the doctor explained further,

"Use them for what?" Will asked cautiously, the doctor glances at me and i at him before we answer

"The end of the world." the doctor and i say grimly

Okay so there's your chapter, Phoenix lost a brother? well im sure you kinda figured her parents were gone because your so smart, anyway what was her brothers name? you'll find out in the next chapter, also i noticed i put a lot of moments in with the doctor and phoenix, i was wondering if that was to much to soon, let me know please,

OH and i would like to thank everyone who has read the story, favourited, and followed it, and all the people who at least gave it a try, I'll start to uplaod much fater now as i have found my website of transcripts!

Shadoq OUT!  
xxx 


	4. The Shakespeare Code pt 2

Okay hey guys I just finished my GCSE's and cut up my jumper it was fun... now I know I haven't updated but I ll try to do it faster now xxx

I sadly don t own doctor who but i do own Phoenix so *sticks tongue out* MINE

On with the story

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." the doctor says

"Well, I m going for real." Wow great observation there will, anyway, Peter is now in a room sleeping calmer than he has in the past few years I m sure, me well I m sitting on the desk in the room ignoring the doctor, Why? you may ask, he had said that he would volunteer for death... stupid time lord...

"But what do they want?" Martha asks, she's good with questions, but then again most people are,

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." I say eerily, Martha looks at me with a raised eyebrow,

"But how?" Martha asks

"I m looking at the man with the words." the doctor says, 'HA no you re not your looking at... me...' I raise my eyebrow and look away from him

"Me? But I ve done nothing." Will states slightly offended

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha questions, 'ahh at least she is thinking.'

"Finishing the play." Will answers

"What happens on the last page?" The doctor quires

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It s all as funny and thought provoking as usual except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don t actually remember writing them." Will says confused towards the end, ding ding ding and give the man a prize,

"That s it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love s Labour s Won' it s a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play s the thing! And yes, you can have that." The doctor says raising his voice as he does when he finally figures it out,

XXX

We're all gathered around the desk a map laid out and we look for All Hallows Street, if you ask me the name is a little obvious i mean come on All Hallows Eve and All Hallows Street... I point to it,

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Phoenix we ll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I ll do it." Will says shaking the doctor s hand and then kissing mine, "All these years I ve been the cleverest man around. Next to you two, I know nothing." he says looking at us,

"Oh, don t complain." Martha scoffs slightly,

"I m not. It s marvellous. Good luck, Doctor, Phoenix." will says grinning

"Good luck, Shakespeare." the doctor says as we head for the door, he reaches to grab my hand but I pull it out of his reach, he looks at me with a slight sadness in his eyes and I can t look at him any longer, 'he should know not to put his life in danger so carelessly, he can see the consequences of making that decision...'

"Once more unto the breach!" He shouts as he runs out the door, I roll my eyes,

"I like that. Wait a minute... that s one of mine." he says I walk passed the doctor as he looks around the frame,

"Oh, just shift!" he says jerking his head to the right, I continue to walk as he runs passed me once more,

XXX

We reach the street with myself correcting the doctor on directions every once in a while and we stand in the middle of the street looking at the houses,

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" the doctor says as he continues to look around my gaze fixed on the house I knew it was,

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn t end in 1599. It just didn t. Look at me I m living proof." Martha says carrying on a conversation we had started,

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" he says rubbing his head

"'Back to the Future'" I call over my shoulder

"Yes! It s like 'Back to the Future'!" he says

"The film?" and here comes the normal blonde moment a companion has every once in a while,

"No, the novelisation. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history." the doctor said sounding slightly bitter and cold, 'what s eating him?'

"And he starts fading away." realisation dawns on her face "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?" she asks with slight panic in her voice

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don t stop it. But which house?" ouch a little blunt but okay... as he says the last part a door swings open, ahh Lilith s house

"Ah, make that WITCH house." the doctor says making a play on words... I sigh and head for the door, we walk inside where I know Lilith is waiting.

"I take it we re expected." I ask

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you and your friend a very long time." Lilith says, Martha steps forward,

"Right then, it s my turn." she says, I however hold up my hand

"Don t make a fool of yourself Martha, the power of a name only works once

"Your friend is right. Observe." she says as she points at Martha

"Shit" I mutter

"I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha collapses to the floor, myself and the Doctor lowering her to the ground.

"What have you done?" the doctor demands

"Relax she's only sleeping..." I say in a bored tone

"Curious, the name has less impact. She s somehow out of her time." she turns her gaze to me "you Lady Phoenix" I do not react as she points a finger at me, "Strange you hide your name behind a title, Ahh but there is a name that will make you ache... Your memories hurt though you keep them, you morn the loss of your dear brother Ethan-" I don t know what happened next, but I felt white hot anger

"You dare speak a name so precious to someone like I, tread carefully witch, when you play with a fire Phoenix 'you get burned'" I snarl in a cold whisper, she whimpers in my grasp and I see my other hand, consumed in flames, taking a deep breath I calm my anger and seal it away for later, the fire dwindles and I release my grip.

"The name of which you speak keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?" I snap

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." Lilith says

"And how did you escape?" the doctor asks, I had completely forgotten that he was in the room and move back to his side, taking his hand calmed me more than I thought possible, he squeezed it, I couldn't stay mad right now, it was dangerous.

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other." Lilith answers

"Shakespeare." we say together

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance." I m sure if she lost a child she would go mad as well

"How many of you?" the doctor asks his voice taking an edge to it sounding cold

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic." she answers once more her voice sounding almost excited,

"Hmm... busy schedule... but first you gotta get past us." the doctor says standing face to face with Lilith,

"Oh, all men have a weakness it's just the knowledge of what it is for one person," She runs her fingers along his face. 'I want to break her finger just one'

"Now, that s one form of magic that s definitely not gonna work on me." he says

"Oh, we ll see." she says, She yanks a lock of hair from his head and I feel the pain of losing some as well, she backs away.

"What did you do?" the doctor asks rubbing his head,

"Souvenirs." she says, whilst winding a long piece around a doll, she hits the head of it and I fall unconscious muttering one word

"Fuck..."

Doctor's P.O.V

"Fuck..." I hear a thump behind me and turn to see Phoenix on the floor, I was about to run to her side when she disappeared, I look around wildly and turn to face the witch, to see her holding Phoenix in her arm she steps back and out of the window into the air,

"Give her back to me!" I yell, she had phoenix that s all I could focus on, Phoenix, Phoenix, PHOENIX! I run to the windowsill,

"Behold, Doctor, your weakness, this woman. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets, we play with them as we please." she say pulling out another doll and wraps my hair about it. I hear Martha stir, but didn t give her a second glance,

"Now, you might call that magic... I d call that a DNA replication module and not to mention manipulation and hostage situation." I say to her

"What use is your science now?" She stabs the doll, I let out a cry and fall to the floor as Lilith cackles and flies away, she stopped one of my hearts working, Martha rushes to me and I tell her what to do,

"Oh my God! Doctor! Don t worry, I ve got you." she says rolling me onto my back and listens for a heartbeat, but seems to remember "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?" she say

"You re making a habit of this." I say as I stand but nearly fall as I feel pain course through my chest, "Ahh!" I cry out Martha was quick to support me holding me up, "I ve only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I ve got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" I say, she hits me and of course it s the wrong side, "Ahh! Other side!" I say to her through the pain, she hits me again, "On the back! On the back!" I say in a rush, she hits me and misses the spot by a bit "Left a bit!" I say, she hits me again "Ahh, lovely." I stand up, "There we go! Ba-da-boom!" I look around hoping to see phoenix, but she isn't in the room "Where's phoenix?" I ask looking at Martha

"The witch took her she flew off"

"Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!" I say rushing off knowing that the witch will go there,

XXX

Phoenix's P.O.V

I woke up at a guess of five minutes later, looking around I see I am in the Globe the witches sitting on the bench looking over at the performance in anticipation,

"Whaf ah melll" shit bound and gagged, never a good fashion choice, any way translation; What the hell! My muffled voice catches their attention and they look over

"Oh look it appears that our new toy is awakened, I struggle in the ropes, trying to think of how I had created the fire, but nothing came to mind, I push myself back slightly keeping quiet knowing that no matter what I say it will be muffled, so I glare at them,

"It is now, my mothers. The final words to activate the tetra-decagon." Lilith says, 'shit not good, really not good'

"Betwixt Dravidian shores and Linear 5-9-3-0-1-6-7.02 and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel 4. Co-radiating crystal, activate!" a voice calls who says this... oh right is Dick's lines,

"The portal opens! It begins!" Lilith cries as The Carrionites cackle, as the people scream and panic the doors slam shut with a bang,

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" the witches cry together, I shudder as the wind gets stronger, They cackle. Come on doctor, hurry up

"The Doctor! He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" well that was convenient...

suddenly Lilith turns to me and pulls me up and out of the box, I struggle as much as I am able what with being tied up... sigh, I seem to be a right damsel in distress... we reach the top floor and I am wry of what she is going to do, she snaps her fingers and the rope elongates, what? She begins tying it to the railing and I realise what she is going to do, 'shit, no I hate heights, absolutely hate them' I shake my head backing away from her, but she yanks the rope and I am pulled forward, she takes off the gag

"Any last words?" she asks, I glare at her

"Yeah just three, burn in-" suddenly I was pushed over the railings and she leaves, as I jerk to a halt I feel my arm dislocate and I scream in agony, it hurt so much I hear the doctor s voice, the wind grows stronger and I am pulled toward the portal,

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" his voice reaches me, I cry out again but am drowned out by the countless other screams,

"But what can I do?" Will shouts back

"Reverse it!" the doctor shouts,

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you re the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!" the doctor encourages, the pull on my arm becomes more painful as I try to pull myself up,

"But what words? I have none ready!" Will shouts sounding frantic

"You re William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!" he contradicts

"Trust yourself. When you re locked away in your room, the words just come, don t they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm words that last forever! That s what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!" the doctor yells,

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" Will shouts, Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." he trails off momentarily

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" the doctor shouts

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker s cuss, I say to thee..." again he trails off

"Expelliarmus!" I hear Martha shout, despite my pain and the situation I laugh

"Expelliarmus!" the doctor shouts giving Martha s suggestion

"Expelliarmus!" Do I need to say his name

"Good old JK!" the doctor shouts as the Carrionites scream.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahh!" Lilith shouts

"Where is Phoenix!" the doctor shouts

"If my coven is consumed and trapped so shall your friend!" she shouts, I can only guess she pointed up because next the doctor shouted

"PHOENIX!"

I look at the rope still trying to pull myself up but my hands slip and I am yanked harder toward the vortex, I let out a string of curse words in a different language which I later recognize as Italian the last word being "cazzo!" I look back to the rope again only to see it fraying and before I know it, it has snapped and I m flying to the vortex...

"PHOENIX!" the doctor shouts

"DOCTOR!" then everything went black once more.

I wake up and find that I am in the pit... how I do not know, but I get up and rush towards where I had last seen the doctor only to find him not there

"DAMMIT" I hear from the top, I look up and see the doctor leave the railing I had fallen from and know he is going to the box the Carrionites had been in, I run and head for the stairs, but I stop just outside the door

"You had better tell me where she is because I will make sure that you and your globe are smashed cutting off any vision of this world you have" his voice was dark and threatening, I push my way into the room passed the curtain

"Doctor?" I ask almost unsure by his tone, he whirls around and looks at me for a moment before I am pulled into a bone crushing hug

"I thought I had lost you..." he mutters into my hair

"For a moment so did I..." he pulls back and looks at me with a hard stare, I shift uncomfortably

"From now on you are sticking to my side and I don t care if you say no, I am not having that happen again. Understood?" he asks, I nod my head quietly and he hugs me again kissing my hair, my face heats up...

XXX

The next Morning at the Globe after I had my arm pushed back in place, doing it myself of course, and had been forced to sleep next to the doctor within his protective grip - I am sitting at the back of the stage, Martha and Shakespeare are sitting at the edge.

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." I chuckle

"I don t get it." Martha says confused

"It's a play on words Martha , common in this time especially for a man of words." she nods

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia." he says

"OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says "oi, mate, you re bard"." now I was laughing at her joke quietly, bare in mind that I m not supposed to leave the doctor s side I snuck away whilst he was in the prop store, so I might get a scolding,

"It s brilliant! Doesn t make sense, mind you, but never mind that." he says as he wraps his hand around her waist and pulls her close "Come here."

"I ve only just met you." Martha says

"You have no man to court or kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?" he says in a flirty voice, that is not how the line goes,

"I don t know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn t half stink." I had burst out laughing at this but quickly cover my mouth trying to stay silent. The Doctor emerges from backstage wearing a ruff collar and carrying an animal skull, I look at him and he turns his eyes on me, he motions for me to come to him but I shake my head, he glares but I m stubborn. He turns back to Martha and will,

"Good props store back there! I m not sure about this though" he says as he holds up the skull and looks at it, "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Hmm that was a funny day" I say aloud, he looks at me questioningly, right I ll just drop myself in it should I,

"Sycorax. Nice word. I ll have that off you as well." Will says

"I should be on 10%. How s your head?" the doctor asks

"Still aching." he replies

"Here, I got you this." the doctor says as he removes the collar and puts it on will's neck, "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it s better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you." he carries on, I nod in the background,

"What about the play?" Martha asks

"Gone. I looked all over every single copy of 'Love s Labours' Won went up in the sky." the doctor says to her

"My lost masterpiece." Will morns

"You could write it up again." I gave Martha a Look...

"Yeah, better not, Will. There s still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." I say stealing a line from the doctor,

"Oh, but I ve got new ideas. Perhaps it s time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy my precious Hamnet." I smile at this, history distorts things a little, doesn't it?

"Hamnet?" Martha questions

"That s him." he says with a proud voice

"Ham-NET?" she says again

"What s wrong with that?" Will asks defensive

"Nothing will it's a wonderful name." I say with a smile,

"Anyway, time we were off. I ve got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot" the doctor says holding up the crystal ball "can scream for all eternity and we ve gotta take Martha back to Freedonia, Love." he says pointing the last comment at me, damn my face for heating up,

"You mean travel on through time and space." Will says

"You what?" the doctor asks completely thrown off, I giggle at the look on his face,

"You and Phoenix from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It s not hard to work out."

"That s... incredible. You are incredible." the doctor says stunned

"Absolute genius Will, and don t forget it,"

"We re alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady." Will says as he turns to Martha, I get up and walk to the doctor, his arm coming around my waist quickly

"I'm jealous, Martha was the inspiration for one of the best sonnets of William Shakespeare!" I whisper to the doctor with a pout,

"Shall I compare thee to a summer s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate -" will is suddenly cut off, when Kempe and Dick run in,

"Will! Will! You ll never believe it! She s here! She s turned up!" Kempe shouts to will with astonishment

"We re the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again." Dick says with joy

"Who? the doctor and I ask simultaneously

"Her Majesty! She s here!" ohh I remember this bit, as Queen Elizabeth I enters.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" the doctor says excitement evident in his voice,

"Doctor! Phoenix!" Elizabeth says in outrage, shit what

"What?" the doctor asks,

"My sworn enemy! The one who stole my lady courtier away in the night, to my side, Lady Phoenix!" she demands, wait what?

"What?" we ask in unison,

"Off with his head!" she shouts

"What?" the doctor asks for the third time,

"Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!" Martha says, Martha and the Doctor run off, the doctor dragging me behind him.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor! And retrieve my Courtier!" I hear her shout, I pick up my pace, as I hear Will laugh.

XXX

Martha, the Doctor and I run through the streets to the TARDIS myself no longer being pulled.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" a soldier shouts

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha says

"How should I know? Haven t even met her yet. Though I must have convinced her that I had kidnapped Phoenix here. That s time travel for you! Still, can t wait to find out the rest." he says, I on the other hand am really confused, as he unlocks the door Martha runs in and the doctor pushes me in after her, but I stay by the door looking over his shoulder, "That s something to look forward to. Oh!" he says as he looks at me and grins I smile back but grab his shoulder and pull him in as an arrow hits the door, he runs around the TARDIS console and we dematerialise, putting us in the time vortex.

XXX

Martha had gone to sleep about ten minutes ago and I walk back to my room laying on my bed reading and eating a strawberry lollypop, suddenly a knock on my door draws my attention,

"Come in!" I call to the doctor knowing it would be him,

"Phoenix? can I talk with you?" he asks, I don t look up but I nod my head none the less. about thirty seconds later the bed dips on the left. "you aren't telling me everything about where you came from are you?" he asks, I shake my head still not looking up,

"can you tell me the important stuff please?" he asks softly, I sit up and close my book, looking at him and don t bother to hold back

"I know everything about you from your fifth regeneration all the way to your eleventh, I know what is going to happen, what has already happened and who you travel with, I know about the time war, and Torchwood, and the Darleks and so many others, I know what is to come and some of the secrets I have to keep from you kill me... I feel heartache when i know you have suffered so much sadness hand have yet to suffer more, and there is nothing I can do, it tears me apart! But I know the consequences of telling you and have to constantly remind myself, that I can t take the easy way out and I cannot save everyone that is to die, and some of the secrets I have break my heart to know because..." I trail off thinking of River's death and the doctor, how he will marry her and then know she is going to die,

"I know all this because in my universe this is all a TV show and it follows you on your adventures, I know everything because I was obsessed with the show, I could feel happy when I watched the show, I was an outcast and i was so alone, I only had two friends, one a was a seven year old girl I died for and the other her twenty seven year old mother! I lost everyone important to me and I was alone... that s all the important stuff you need to know for now..." he looks at me shocked at my out burst, he nods and stands up to leave, I grab onto his sleeve

"can you stay with me... until I fall asleep... Please?" I whisper, my voice cracking, my mask slowly dropping again, he sits on the bed and holds me close as I cry and drift off to sleep.

Doctor's P.O.V

She knows everything... I look down at her, even in her sleep she looks pained, I continue to stroke her hair for a while the TARDIS humms

'sleep thief...'

'I can t stay in here...' I say

'she will not mind, now sleep...' and just like that my eyes grew heavy, I take my shoes off and pull the cover over Phoenix before I slip in myself, she instantly curls into my side and my arms wrap around her waist before I fell into a pleasant dream for the first time in over two hundred years I say one word

"Cheater" I close my eyes a content smile on my face,

No-One's P.O.V

Martha walks over to Phoenix's door and cracks it open, peeking inside as a smile lights up her face seeing the sweet scene, the doctor laying on his back Phoenix laying on his chest his arms wrapped around her,

"They have to get together..." she says...

Hey guys I hope this chapter was okay and yes I know it wasn't as long as the others but what the hell... so I ve got the emotional scene and all I think my story is going well, seeing as this is being written by a novice,

Anyway let me know what you think

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


	5. Gridlock pt 1

Okay everyone like i said in my **A/N** _(Disgusted at the sound of that thing_) I had to start again and now I m re-writing it and adding a few things like the little twist i thought of about 10 minutes ago, so... I **don t** own doctor who blah blah blah, enjoy...

Now to say that this morning when i woke up was awkward would be an understatement...

i fell asleep last night and now i wake up with half my body on his chest, you know what i mean, head in his neck pressed chest to chest, well when i tried to escape this awkward position not only did the hand around my waist tighten but so did the one that i hadn't noticed buried in my hair. Trapped that s what i was, he may look tall and toothpick like but he is strong as hell, and now that i think about it you can feel the muscles on his chest...

NO! No don t go there, stop it, bad girl. His breathing patterns changed and i knew he would be waking up in a minute so i did the only thing my panicked mind could think of...

Fake sleeping...

Yup fake sleeping the worst thing to do, i had to concentrate because he was now nuzzling my head and I can scream nor stop breathing, this sucks... his breathing suddenly hitched and now i think i am not his pillow, though he sure is comfy...

Slowly i felt him un wind his arm from around my waist and release his grip on my hair, lifting me gently from his chest, i had to concentrate again so as not to make it seem obvious that I m awake, my head was placed on the pillow and i was over whelmed with his scent, so i turn my face to the side getting as much of it as i could but internally i freeze when his had rests on my cheek, he strokes it a moment and then i feel his presence leave and the door quietly open and close, i sigh and open my eyes.

'_I'm acting like a love sick puppy..._' i sit up and pull the covers off. I didn't want to get up, but despite my internal whining i walk over to the wardrobe and grab some clothes identical if not a little lower cut but the TARDIS seemed to want to play games, pulling the dirty top over my head i go to put the clean one on but something catches my eye from the mirror.

Walking over i look at my reflection and turn to see my back lifting my hair over my shoulder, there underneath my Phoenix tattoo was another one and my breath caught in my throat, it- No it's not, can t be- shouldn't be i- I- He can t find out, who knows how much trouble this would cause... i shake my head, pull the top over my head hurriedly and changing the last few articles of clothing i grab my coat and head down the hall 'time for 'Gridlock'',

'_Not a word to him about this TARDIS, please..._' i beg, she gives me a positive hum and i relax slightly muttering a quick thanks before i head into to the console room trying to act normal, the doctor looks up at my entrance and seems to freeze momentarily his eyes trailing lower than my face before he turns to the console, i sit by Martha as she sits quietly...

"Just one trip. 'S'what I said. One trip, in the TARDIS, and then home." He said happily, Martha looks up at him from her spot, "Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future. How do you fancy that?" he asks still just as excited, i look away because i know he is not talking to me, i couldn t let him know i just, i couldn't i would only complicate things...

"No complaints from me!" Martha exclaims thrilled, excitement also filling her eyes,

"How about a different planet?" he asks, anything to get them to stay longer,

"Can we go to yours?" I wince as she asks this, i had forgotten about that question, the Doctor's excitement ebbs almost immediately and he turns away from us, i get up and go to his side, and grip his hand, i had to hold in a gasp, he didn t feel it, too far in his despair, i squeeze it and he looks at me and the pain in his eyes was like what i had been through was nothing compared to his, so much suffering so much self-loathing, i made up my mind right then i would fix him, he was broken and i would put him back together even if it killed me...

"Ahh, there's plenty of other places!" he says

"Come on, though! I mean, Planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?" Martha persists and i felt him flinch slightly,

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." the doctor says keeping his response short so as not to drown in memories.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha continues to ask not realising the pain she is putting him through and i had the urge to slap her for it,

"Suppose it is." His voice was getting distant and i tighten my grip hoping to ground him in the present,

"Great big temples and cathedrals!" she continues, now i flinch with him, he's so clearly avoiding this topic, but Martha is oblivious, lost in a cheerful imagination off what was now gone and corrupt in the end.

"Yeah." Keeping him grounded was never going to work...

"Lots of planets in the sky?" I shiver as i remember what was yet to come,

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." his eyes were distant and his voice far away, he wasn t in the TARDIS anymore he was home... Martha is utterly enthralled.

"Can we go there?" She asks, i whirl around about to snap,

"Naah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home! Instead " his hand squeezes mine tightly and i realise what i was about to do, it could mess up the timelines if i told her now, she had to hear from him... he begins to dance around the main console, tweaking settings as he goes, myself adjusting things discreetly.

"This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." i had to agree but it wasn t at the moment though, i quickly run to my room for the three umbrellas, but the TARDIS was going to play with my room and only gave me two... fine then the doctor and Martha can share...

walking back i think about the sly look Martha had cast me in 1599, it puzzled me she should be jealous, i shake my head and go over to Martha or i would have if the doctor had not pulled me to the console and placed my hands on it in a silent message to hold on, i roll my eyes but do as he asks anyway, finally we land and the doctor throws on his overcoat, and leads us out of the TARDIS into the pouring rain shower. Martha scowls and hurriedly zips up her jacket i hand her and umbrella and go to open mine, and again Martha acts out of character, pushing me towards the doctor.

Now i am under said umbrella the doctor holding it and me beside him, this was not what i had planned, i needed to distance myself from him, i glanced back at Martha a few times only to see her smirking, now she's reminding me of a film where the best friend tries to make you admit your feelings...

It's still raining in the slummy portion of the city where Martha, the Doctor and I ended up. We strolled through a junk-ridden street, past what look like giant dumpsters and old laundry swinging from a line, Nice.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me. On a Wednesday afternoon." Martha says

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." the doctor replies, he pulls me over to a dead screen on the wall, and we hear the sonic screwdriver buzzing, Martha following. Once static appears, the Doctor bangs on the top of the screen himself, and Sally Calypso flickers into view, ahh just what we need a bunch of bullshi-

"and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." sally says (ha alliteration) the image on the screen shifts to reveal the New New York above ground, a gorgeous spired city on the coast of a large river, with sleek flying vehicles zooming in the air, in other words a lie.

"Oh, that's more like it! That's the New we had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city." the doctor exclaims

"You've brought me to the slums?" she asks sounding irritated but smiling all the same,

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city." the doctor says always looking at the bright side, welllll most of the time,

"Hmm i agree lots more action here..." i say

"You two'd enjoy anything." Martha says fondly, she's acting weird still,

"That's me." he says

"Of course i do" i say at the same time

"Oh, the rain's stopping! Better and better!" the doctor shouts cheerfully

"When you say "last time", was that you and Rose?" I flinch again, ow now there's his grave,

"Um yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah." the doctor stutters rubbing the back of his neck,

"You're taking me and Phoenix to the same planets that you took her?" Martha asks sounding upset,

"What's wrong with that?" the doctor asks defensively,

"Nothing. Just ever heard the word "rebound"?" she asks sounding pissed, as she pushes past him, vexed, a man suddenly flips open the top of the large green boxes to reveal a street vendor's cart. Around us, many others do the same, appearing and shouting out their wares.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy! You want Happy!" Pharmacist 1 says, i now dub him Happy,

"Customers! Customers! We've got customers!" Number 2 shouts,

"We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!" and number three is now mellow...

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!" Happy shouts (Wow lots of happy there...)

"Anger! Buy some Anger!" Ah now number 2 is anger,

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!" Mellow says sounding high, i don t like the use of anything remotely drug related so i cringe away,

"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?" Happy says trying to convince us

"No, thanks." The doctor says and i don t have to look at him to know he is frowning or have had to watch it you can hear it in his voice,

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asks confused

"I think they're selling moods." the doctor corrects,

"Same thing, isn't it?" She says disdainfully, other, more bedragged-looking people walk into the alleyway behind us. These newcomers draw more cries from the pharmacists. A pale woman dressed in very dark clothes walks with intent toward the stalls.

"Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!" mellow shouts to the girl

"Oy! Oy, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!" happy shouts trying to gain her attention,

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" mellow asks the girl,

"I want to buy Forget." the girl says quietly,

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?" mellow asks softly, i frown,

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway." the girl says,

"Oh, that's so sweet." mellow says, sweet how is that sweet what would she do if someone she loved left without her? She reaches behind her into the stall, pulls out a small circular token, and holds it out to the pale woman.

"Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's two pence." mellow says, the girl pays mellow and turns away, the token still in her hand. Before she can do anything with it, the Doctor stops her.

"Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" he asks curious,

"They drove off." The girl says simply

"They might drive back." the doctor tries to reason,

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them." he voice was now low and sad,

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them." he tries again, the girl just looks at him, then looks down with a sigh. She sticks the circular token to her neck.

"No, no no, don't!" he says but he is too late. Once the token was applied, the girl's expression changes almost instantly, she seems docile, serene; a bit out of it, but blithely unaware of her surroundings, it just wasn t right to do that emotions weren't to be played with.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" the girl asks politely, i cringe i couldn t do that i wanted to remember my family, i was human that's how i know what is on my back isn't possible, that would mean I m-

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway." the doctor says interrupting my train of thought

"Are they? That's nice." i cringe again this wasn t right i couldn t mesh the two images of this girl it was wrong, I look at Martha to see her making a disbelieving face, and look to the Doctor, as i look at his expression, he is disturbed, but not surprised.

"I'm sorry. I won't keep you." the girl says, we watch her go with frowns on our faces, mine more sympathetic the Doctor pensive, Martha upset and a little scornful.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." she needed to understand and that was what i was going to do, make her understand,

"Really Martha would you not do the same in her position, she lost her parents, knowing that they weren t going to come back, how would you feel, if your parents had left you and wouldn t come back? Answer me Martha, Answer me that..." i felt the doctor wrap his arm around me and pull me into his chest, i relax slightly, "I'm sorry Martha but I m sure you would do the same if you were depressed, sometimes the pain is so real you just want it to end you want to feel numb, you want to forget, and i know that it's wrong but i understand that pain and I m sure you do as well but no one does as well as the doctor..." i say softly, and it was true no one knew as well as him.

Suddenly two figures spring out from behind her, carrying guns and dressed in dark clothing. The man (Milo) grabs her from behind, throwing an arm around her neck and dragging her off, as his wife (Cheen) stands in front of them pointing her gun at us, me knowing it is fake go to hit the woman but the doctor pulls me back and behind him. Martha screams and struggles, but they're quick they retreat, taking Martha with them.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." Milo says

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, we can help. All of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!" The doctor says desperately,

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." Cheen says sounding as though she was sobbing, Cheen repeats her apologies, until the couple have disappeared with Martha in their clutches, slamming a large green door behind them. The Doctor bares his teeth in frustration and begins to wrestle with the door.

"Move!" I shout feeling rage once more, i hit the door just as he moves and it disintegrates, i don t wait for him as i run towards Martha s screams, Faster Faster FASTER! i push myself, i could change it i could...

"The Doctor and Phoenix are so gonna kill you, and never mind them, I'm gonna kill you myself! Let go of me!" I hear Martha shout, i couldn t help but smirk, confident until the end.

"Don't you dare! Don't put that stuff in me, don't! Get off me!" i hear, shit i had to get to her, "I'm telling you, don't!" I hear her voice again, i bolt into the ally seeing the load Martha on, the car rises into the air and the engines power up, just as the Doctor rushes out onto the fire escape.

"Martha!" We shout together, the vehicle speeds off down a small alleyway and out of sight.

XXX

The Doctor and I, back in the alleyway where we met the pharmacists his hand tightly clamping on mine as though i were going to be taken as well, pounds on the door of one of the now-closed stalls. It flips up quickly; behind it is Mellow. Seeing us, she grins broadly and leans toward us over the countertop.

"Thought you'd come back! Do you want some happy Happy?" She asks,

"Those people who were they? Where did they take her?" the doctor asks clearly restraining his anger, pissed and not going to take it anymore,

"They've taken her to the motorway." Happy says flipping his lid as well

"Looked like carjackers to me." Mellow commented,

"I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again." Anger says, i force my hand free of the doctor and go over to him, he grins

"What do you want sweetheart?" he asks, i grab his shirt as he leans over the count and snarl

"**You are going to be helpful or so help me you will be ash, am i understood?**" i let go and he nods shakily,

"Used to be thriving in this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end." Happy says sounding shaken, the doctor comes over to me and claims my hand again, he grills them all at once.

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?" he asks,

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults." Mellow answers

"This motorway how do we get there?" he questions

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it." Mellow says pointing left. The Doctor strides off in the direction she indicates pulling me as well, not losing a second.

"Tell you what how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my loves!" Ohhh bad idea, at this, the Doctor turns back.

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags." the doctor says seething

"Why's that, then?" Mellow

"Because as soon as we've found her, alive and well and we will find her, alive and well then we're coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!" he says whirling around and continuing to drag me,

The pharmacists glance at each other, apprehensive.

In a dilapidated corridor, near an old sign reading "MOTORWAY ACCESS," the sonic screwdriver buzzes in the dim light. The Doctor is forcing open a large door; the lock opens with a loud clang and we step through onto a platform. He coughs, while i hold my breath, now in an atmosphere of heavy smoke, all hovering in the air is traffic jam from hell. Right in front of us, the door to one of the floating vehicles opens, and Brannigan, a large figure covered in protective gear, leans out.

"Hey! You daft little street struts! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!" he shouts to us, the doctor and i look at each other before he bursts into a Coughing fit, the Doctor pushes me through and then jumps through the open door into the car.

"Did you ever see the like?" Brannigan asks, sounding amazed at what he had seen, Valerie, a dark-haired woman in the car, hands the Doctor an oxygen mask, and he takes it gratefully and pushes it to my face, i try to push it away but he insists, so taking to lung fulls i push it away.

"I'm fine i was holding my breath" I says, he looks alarmed suddenly and reaches forward, checking my pulse, " I wasn't holding it for long I m still breathing and my heart his still beating" i reassure him putting the mask to his face,

"Just standing there, breathing it in!" Brannigan exclaims to Vale, He pulls off his goggles, cap, and scarf; he's a cat, i don t stare though knowing it would be rude and i already knew,

"There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!" Brannigan continues on

"Oh, you're making it up." Vale says, Brannigan now heads to the front of the car, getting in the driver's seat.

"A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose." ew

"Stop it. That's disgusting." Valerie says

"What? Did you never pick your nose?" he asks her. All joking forgotten, Valerie suddenly sits up straight and taps Brannigan on the arm.

"Bran, we're moving!" She says urgently,

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." He says now serious as well. He pulls a lever on the console, and the engines in the back of the car spew out smoke. As they go forward, the other cars move into place around them; horns beep in every corner. They don't go far, though, and after a couple of seconds Brannigan draws the lever back.

"Twenty yards! We're having a good day." I shake my head knowing what he meant, Valerie smiles, and both of them now turn back to regard us, we're standing behind them and he is pulling off his oxygen mask, the doctor i mean.

"And who might you two be, sir, ma'am? Very well-dressed for a pair hitchhikers." he asks

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor, and this is Phoenix." he says gesturing to me as he spoke my name,

"Medical man! Ha-ha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." I smile sadly knowing i could never have that, Love.

Letting my mind wonder, i remember my parents liked to travel and would go all sorts of places, just before they passed away, i went on one of these adventures, now i didn t think they did this before then, but they liked to go to various parts of the world and explore, my luck happened to bring me to a tomb, in the jungle of course, puzzle after puzzle to make it to the artefact and of course, what s a tomb without traps, those were fun, -note the sarcasm- but they did make my reflexes sharper and i loved it, i didn t believe in magic at that time but i did after we got to the main room, (I watched tomb raider- sue me- don t i don t own that either) what we found there was a shimmering globe, and to be very honest that was where everything went downhill, that was the day i learnt how to use a gun, the statues had come to life and attacked us, statues for crying out loud... any way we got out and went home about a month later the nightmares started, fire monsters and lava, i was scared out of my mind and would wake up screaming, now they're vague and i can t make them out after i wake up just the lingering fear, another two months and my parents died, leaving me and my brother with my aunt Joan, only interested in money...

"What, they were born in here?" The doctor knocks me from my memories, i look at the cat in his arms and grab one gently from behind me stroking it, i felt the doctor's eyes on me again, and I raise an eyebrow

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." Valerie says to him,

"What? You've been driving for two months?" Oh no doctor much longer than that,

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now." Brannigan says, it shocked me in the show this didn t affect me now,

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asks as though he hadn t heard him right,

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday." Brannigan says

"Feels like twelve years to me." Vale says good naturedly

"Ahh, sweetheart, but you're still lovely." Bran says, i smile again, He tickles her, and she giggles, their troubles forgotten.

"Twelve years?! How far did you come? Where did you start?" The doctor asks interrupting them

"Battery Park. It's five miles back." Bran answers

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" The doctor says disbelievingly

"I think he's a bit slow." Bran says to vale. The Doctor reaches behind him and puts the kitten back with its brother's and sister's.

"Where are you from?" Valerie asks, i shrug, absently stroking the kitten,

"Never mind that, we've got to get out. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. we should get back to the TARDIS." he says i put the kitten down. He pulls open the door next to him, but emerges into nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by." Brannigan says, i pull the doctor back inside and close the door, "You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim!"

"When's the next lay-by?" He asks urgently, i don t even glance at him,

"Six months, doctor..."

The Doctor doesn t seem to be amused by that piece of information as he flops into a seat.

We had been in here for about half an hour now and i was bored stiff, the sonic screwdriver was in front of a screen with the insignia of the New New York Police Department. The Doctor wanting to get through, he was holding the vocal transmitter. still not going to do any good though,

"I need to talk to the police." he says into the transmitter,

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." An electrical voice says, as these words are spoken, they also appear typed on the screen: THANK YOU FOR YOUR CALL. YOU HAVE BEEN PLACED ON HOLD i sigh there are no police...

"But you're the police!" the doctor exclaims, no I m not doctor I m Phoenix, i think amusedly,

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." the voice says once again

"Can i take it apart I m so bored..." I whine to the doctor, he looks at me and shakes his head, i pout put keep my hands away from the screen, the Doctor scrambles up to the front of the car where Brannigan and Valerie are still sitting.

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan; is there any way of getting through to him?" the doctor asks, no doctor he is dead... i put my hands in my coat pocket and feel something cold, i pull it out,

"YES!" i say making everyone jump and look at me, i rub my neck "Sorry go back to what you were discussing, i pull out my headphones, what i had found in the pocket of my coat was a phone and my headphones, music!

So i go through my list and find some songs the first one being 'Nightcore Marionette' (DONT own it...) and as this is playing i look at the people in front of me watching their mouths move but hearing none of their voice

Brannigan moves his mouth, then the doctor does

The n Valerie, the doctor says something after her, the song changes, 'Avril Lavigne's I m with you' ( Don t own) i only look at them now singing under my breath not audible to human ears,  
THE DOCTOR What about the other cars?

No i know that the doctor is talking to the Cassini sisters, i never did like this conversation after about 3 minutes he hands Brannigan back the transmitter.

The music had changed a total of four times and the songs that had been played were:  
A thousand miles- Vanessa Carlton Again- Flyleaf Jordan sparks- Tattoo and Breathing- Jason Derulo (I own none of them) now i am listening to Wide awake by Katy Perry, (You know what I m gonna say) i think the doctor is demanding that he be taken down to the fast lane...

After a minute he picks up the communicator and talks into it, i think it's Alice talks to but it could be May i can t remember. Brannigan reaches up and angrily takes the transmitter away from the Doctor.

The screen at the front of the car blares into life. It's the news starting up. Sally Calypso is on the screen with that smile on her face, Brannigan says something and Valerie smiles a bit.

Valerie and Brannigan start to sing, I take my earphones out and listen to the song the Doctor watches them.

On a hill, far away

Stood an old, rugged cross

The emblem of suffering and shame

And I love that old cross

Where the dearest and best

For a world of lost sinners was slain

So I'll cherish the old, rugged cross, rugged cross

Till my trophies at last I lay down, I lay down

I will cling to the old, rugged cross, rugged cross

And exchange it someday for a crown.

By the end of the hymn, Valerie has got tears in her eyes. you could hear as everyone in the under city sang and the harmony was beautiful.

About five minutes later the doctor finally speaks,

"If you won't take us, we'll go down on our own." he says, i look at him and nod. He scrambles to the middle of the car, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and inspecting the floor. Brannigan and Valerie turn, shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bran asks

"Finding our own way. We usually do." I say as i go to help the doctor lift the trap door,

"Capsule open." the computer voice announces, Valerie and Brannigan look on in horror as the door in the floor of the car opens, revealing the hundreds of cars below them. One pulls up right underneath the opening, and the Doctor and I prepare to jump down.

"Here we go." he says looking at me, he takes off his overcoat and throws it to them. Valerie catches it, i take mine off and place it on the seat i had sat on.

"Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat." the doctor says looking at the coat,

"Can you look after mine to? I like it paid for it myself, designer, cost an arm and a leg, very fond of it," I say

"But you can't jump!" Valerie says horrified,

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." i giggle at this and look at him ' i don t giggle, this is still very weird' i sigh

"Ready?"

"This Martha she must mean an awful lot to you two." Bran says

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off Phoenix just met her to. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied." he says, He looks up.

"Bye then!" He says, i couldn't help what came out next

"Allonsy!" He jumps down, landing on top of the next car and coughing from the fumes i hold my breath and jump down after him landing with a soft thump.

The Doctor draws the sonic screwdriver across the top of the car we just landed on, opening its top door. He drops into the car myself right after him, finding a man dressed all in white and looking very pale.

"Capsule open." the computer voice says

"Who the hell are you?" The white person says

"Sorry sir, Motorway Foot Patrol. We're doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" i ask in a pleasant voice, not at all caring urging the doctor to hurry up. He turns to the floor, opening the bottom door.

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years!" i wince, ouch that must have pressed some buttons over the years,

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" the doctor says, he leaps through the bottom of that car me after him just as quickly, continuing down into the next one. He's still coughing the fumes are intense, I m holding my breath, and have the common sense to take a breath in the car before jumping.

"Capsule open."

The sonic screwdriver is quickly opening the bottom door of this car. The Doctor looks up at two very startled Asian girls in the front, i put on a present smile and say the same as before.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted." the doctor says again, he picks up a blue handkerchief and starts to tie it over his mouth to stop him coughing.

"Do you mind if I borrow this? Not my colour, but thank you very much." he goes to pick up another one but i grab his hand and shake my head,

"Hurry up, I'm fine" i say, Down again this car has two very naked drivers, who look at us in utter shock. I honestly don t know where to look so settle for the ceiling and start the routine again, i was honestly bored with it, we had been through so many and my cheeks were beginning to hurt with the amount of smiling i had done, it looked plastic i know that much.

"Capsule open."

"Oh! Don't mind me." the doctor says. Into the next one, which is lit all in red, with a very large man in the front this could be a hot pot for the guy couldn t be healthy.

"Capsule open." that voice was starting to get to me, sure I m tolerant but this is ridiculous, The Doctor salutes him and we jump through this car as well.

Finally after having gone through so many we reach the bottom

"Capsule open."

The Doctor and I jump down. The businessman whirls to face us.

"'Scuse me, is that legal?" The businessman asks, i look at him with a smile,

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol." the doctor says, but he's coughing too hard to finish the spiel.

"Sorry. Have you got any water? The fumes out there are wreaking havoc on his lungs" i say

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." the man says, he reaches over to a water cooler, filling a cone-shaped clear plastic cup and handing it to the Doctor. The Doctor drains it immediately.

"Is this the last layer?"

"Ah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane." the man says at the same time a say

"Yes."

"Can we drive down?" The doctor asks...

"We could but i really don t want to, i don t think we would make it..." the man says

"Why what's wrong with facing your fears?" the doctor asks, i slap him on the back of the head

"Don t be rude sweetie" shit it slipped out again... i sigh and shake my head,

"Well, I'd love to, but I'm not, sorry, i don t think you would either though..."

"If you'll excuse us." the doctor says pulling us over to the trap door, using his sonic screwdriver to flip it open.

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down!" the guy says sceptic

"No, we just want to look." the doctor says. He stares out into a thick, murky fog, dotted with tiny lights. Faintly, from the distance, comes the same screeching roar that Martha heard.

"What's that noise?" the doctor asks

"I try not to think about it." he replies

"What are those lights? What's down there?" the doctor continues to question, he coughs again, waving a hand in front of his face to sweep away the smoke. "I just need to see." he says, he runs up to the screen in the front of the car and points the sonic screwdriver at the display. He's getting manic now thinking of ideas.

"There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze." yup and there is his brilliant mind at work again,

In the businessman's car, the Doctor is now playing with the wiring of the front console, helped by the sonic screwdriver he looked like a kid if I m honest. One of the wires snaps in his fingers.

"That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look." he exclaims, we stare out from the bottom of the car.

"What are those shapes?" the businessman asks. As they speak, huge snapping claws materialize in the fading smoke.

"They're alive." the doctor says

"Yes they are care to take a guess at which species they are?" i ask knowing the answer already,

"What the hell are they?" the man asks, "They" now appear to be extremely large crabs. The lights are their eyes.

"Macra." The doctor says with deadly recognition,

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food." the doctor explains to the man

"Doctor Martha is down there," i say urgency in my voice, one line going through my head 'Time can be rewritten'

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me." the guy says completely ignoring my concern for my friend,

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must've devolved down the years and now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." the doctor continues to explain. A clank at the top of the businessman's car. Both of them look up and i look unconcerned at the intrusion. Novis Hame

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" the business man complains, Novice Hame's feet dangle down, and she drops into the vehicle with them.

"We've invented a sport Phoenix!" the doctor looks at me grinning, i grin in return,

_  
There we are for now i would like to thank everyone for their patience and all the views, reviews, followers, favourites and hope you enjoy the chapter

Shadow OUT!  
XXX


	6. Gridlock pt 2

Okay guys im going to update early as i have to stop writing for two or three weeks because of a school trip so that will also include stopping Escaping reality for a while that will be the next to be updated after this once i finish writing it and posting this.

So enjoy the chapter and no i dont own doctor who...

XXX

"We've invented a sport Phoenix!" the doctor looks at me grinning, i grin in return.

"Doctor, Phoenix, you're hard people to find." Hame says, the businessman points at Novice Hame's gun, still in her hand.

"No guns! I'm not having guns!" he tells her,

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me." she replies with a scoff

"Do I know you?" the doctor confused as you can tell.

"Yes you do doctor." i say flatly, not phased by the use of my name, it's happened with Queen Elizabeth, so why not now.

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me." She says meekly, strange could you imagine that picture a cat with a gun, and it's speaking meekly. ha.

"Novice Hame!" the doctor says with recognition, he hugs her, grinning, Before he pushes her back,

"No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation." the doctor quickly says, i cringe at that thought and am kind of thankful i wasn't there for that it gave me the creeps on TV, it would be a hundred times worse if i was there, that and Rose gets on my nerves.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." she says, i couldn't help what came out of my mouth

"How is he?" she looks at me with slight surprise before it is replaced with sadness,

"Not very well..." she was solumn, the doctor looks confused but i dont pay him any attention,

"We're not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if our friend's still alive, she's stuck down there!" I know arguing is useless and keep quiet,

"You've got to come with me right now!" he voice is urgent but determined

"No, no, no, you're coming with us. We've got to drive down." I shake my head but am ignored, i sigh and give Hame a look

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Hame's voice is grave but you can hear sadness, She takes his wrist, grabs mine, and presses a button on the green-lit metal wristband she's wearing.

"Transport." She says,

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" he shouts at her, but it's too late. As he screams, of us vanish in a haze of white light, leaving the business man behind.

XXX

A large yet unkempt room dusty, junk everywhere, with streams of sunlight flooding in irregularly. The Doctor and Novice Hame are picking themselves up off the floor, whilst I have troouble moving as i feel like a rag doll, the doctor comes over to me and helps me off the floor, as i stand i feel joints pop into place, and turn instantly when i felt his presence, but before i could move-

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow." he says loudly before going on one, "But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

"I only had the power for one trip." she says looking slightly helpless,

"Then get some more! Where are we?" he shouts before he questions, i sigh and know whats coming next,

"High above, in the over-city." she answers, her voice quiet

"Good! 'Cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!" he exclaims, i roll my eyes 'Good luck with that.'

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." Hame lowers her head lightly, They look up, and sure enough, there are long rows of seats in a vast chamber. All of them contain skeletons, I cringe at the sight.

"They died, Doctor. The city died." she informs

"How long's it been like this?" he asks quietly

"Twenty-four years." she answers at the same time as me, they walk towards a skeleton, lying on the ground, and the Doctor kneels next to it. His anger is forgotten he is now profoundly disturbed, I leave to go to where i can sense him.

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?" the doctors voice echos to me but not talking to me, (Does that make sense?) infront of me i see the Face of Boe, i kneel down in front of him and i feel a welcome wave of happiness

'Hello, Lexi.' i cringe at the name the pain still raw before i smile

'Hello, Jack' i think to myself and know he can hear me,

'Dont fight it Lexi, he will understand, i promise.'

'But i'm scared Jack i know i was human, i had a family, i have memories, i cant be one of them, it's just impossible,'

'you once told me that the word impossible only means im possible, nothing is impossible if you believe, Lexi.' he says softly, i touch the glass casing

'Look at you using the cliche saying, and for you that may have been a long time ago but it hasn't happened to me yet, i just dont have the guts to show him.' i sigh

"Who's "we"? How did you survive?" the dooctor's voice interupts my thoughts,

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years." Hame says her voice brightening from what i had heard from before my conversation, i smile softly at jack,

"Doctor." Jack says his voice rough, the Doctor turns and dashes over to us, kneeling in front of it as he did in the hospital where they last met. Novice Hame follows.

"The Face of Boe!" the doctor exclaims,

"I knew you would come." Jack says

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins." that wouldn't be much of a punishment i would have loved it,

"Old friend, what happened to you?" the doctor asks softly

"Failing." Boe says

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Hame says her voice grave once more,

"So he saved them." the doctor says with sad realisation,

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running." i look down, i know how this story ends,

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help." the doctor says his voice rising slightly

" they couldn't doctor, the last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years." i say quietly

'Line stealer' Jacks voice says in my head, a small smile comes to my face before it slips off, The Doctor looks back at the Face of Boe, concerned, and then gets up.

"So the two of you stayed here on your own, for all these years." the doctor states

"We had no choice." Hame says, the Doctor reaches out to her, touches her shoulder.

"Yes, you did." the doctor says gently

"Save them, Doctor. Phoenix, Save them." i look at jack with determination, spin on my heel and head over to the wires,

XXX

The Doctor is staring into a screen, specs now on.

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six it still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place, Phoenix what are you doing?" the doctor asks after he instructs Hame. I ignore him and continue to mess with the wires looking down my back to him hair plaited and pulled to the side to keep it out of the way bareing my tattoo for all to see, the other still hidden, or so i think. He jumps back from the screen and hands Hame a piece of thick tubing. Once she's got it, he runs along its length, jumping over a box of lights and buttons.

"Think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds." the doctor mutters aloud,

"There isn't enough power." Hame says dejectedly. The Doctor reaches his destination: a far wall with two screens, lots of wiring, and even more buttons.

"Ah, you've got power! You've got me and Phoenix! I'm brilliant with computers and Phoenix is just amazing, just you watch." he doesn't even know what im doing and he's calling me amazing. He turns around and points to her, yelling, getting more excited all the time.

"Hame, every switch on that bank, up to maximum!" i look up sharply, i had to work faster. The Doctor is rotating a knob in a console on the floor, aiming the sonic screwdriver at it as well.

"I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." the doctor explains, i have to get this done, i'm almost there... He bangs his fist against the console and jumps up.

"So what are you going to do?" Hame asks

"This!" he says i look over,

"NO!" but i was to late, He fliped a two-metre-long switch on the floor, and all the lights on the consoles go out.

"No, no no no no, no!" the doctor says. The Doctor, kneels on the floor again, waving his sonic screwdriver at another set of controls.

"The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through." the doctor shouts to himself

"Doctor " Jack says,

"Yeah, hold on, not now." the doctor says

"I give you my last "

"Dont you dar Boe, Please." i plead, but jack was always stubborn on the show, why should it be any different now? He lets out a long, rasping breath, and every console switches back on. Everything is working. Everything is powered. The Doctor leaps up again, suddenly illuminated.

"Hame, look after him! Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this." the doctor exclaims with renewed excitment, knowing i was to late i leave my little project and walk over to jack again,

"The open road. Hah!" the doctor cries,

'Jack you idiot.' i think he looks at me

'it is my time Lexi.' shake my head at him, but smile as best as i could,

'You get to be with Ianto now, Jack.' i tell, him and his eyes brighten slightly, with longing,

XXX

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor." he says i leave jack for a moment and go to the doctors side,

"And im Phoenix." i say putting on a bright smile,

"And this is an order." the doctor continues

"Everyone drive up. Right now." I say

"I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!" the doctor says with a lot of enthusiasm,

"Hurry up drive up now do it." i insist

"We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way." the doctor urges

"Oy! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six!" the doctor say

"Martha! My brilliant human friend drive up!" i shout

"You've got access above! Now go!" the doctor says, i turn around suddenly, Jack...

Valerie is cuddling her kittens in the backgrouond.

"Did I tell you, Doctor? Phoenix? You're not bad, sir, ma'am. You're not bad at all!" Brannigan says

Valerie and Brannigan laugh,

"Oh, yee-hah!" Bran shouts. The Doctor, holding a microphone, is watching the proceedings from a viewscreen in the Senate room. Novice Hame continues to twirl a wheel next to the Face of Boe.

"You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! 'Cause it's here, just waiting for you." He dances over to a window to look out at the over-city. "The city of New New York. And it's yours."

"And don't forget we want those coats back." the doctor says, i reach back and feel that my top has ridden up slightly, and quickly pull it down so as to hide it.

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir." Brans voice says to us,

"And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

"On my way!" Martha's voice shouts,

"It's been quite a while since we saw you, Martha Jones." he says, still looking out the window,

"Doctor!" Both Hame and i shout to him. Novice Hame leans desperately over the Face of Boe, as the case that encloses him begins to crack. The Doctor looks to us, his face falling.

XXX

"Doctor?" Martha's voice echos "Phoenix?"

"Over here." The doctor calls, i am watching the face of boe,

"Doctor!" she shouts. Smiling again by the sound of her voice, she runs over to us.

"What happened out there?" She asks but, she finds us kneeling, with Novice Hame, in front of the dying Face of Boe. She frowns.

"What's that?" she asks,

"Martha show a little respect will you he's dying" i snap,

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry." the doctor says ignoring my outburst, Martha approaches the Face of Boe.

"He's the one that saved you, not us." the doctor says voice solem

"My lord gave his life to save the city." Hame says as she sniffels, Martha kneels next to Novice Hame, reverent.

"And now he's dying." she continues

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." he says trying to be cheerful, i shake my head, there wasn't any use in lying it was plain for all to see, his smile drops,

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Jack says, i smile slightly but i feel overwhelming sadness,

"Who is he?" Martha asks,

"I don't even know." He glances at me

"Icant tell you, you will find out on your own." My voice is emotionless as i put up my mask

"Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." the doctor informs martha

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friends, better than most." Jack says

"The legend says more." Hame says

"Don't. There's no need for that." the doctor says,

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a pair traveller. The lonely god and his Burning light" I flinch as she says this, that wasn't supposed to be said, everything was changing around me and making some of the event unperdictable,

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" the doctor says clearly wanting Hame to shut up,

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind as you think you are the last of yours, Doctor." it doesn't seem to register in the doctor's head what Jack has said, but it does in mine, 'dont jack'. The Doctor is absolutely desperate now. He does not want this at all. It's hitting him much harder than the death of this entire planet did. I put my arm around his shoulder as i had stood up and am leaning on him to comfort him,

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." the doctor pleads, i can hear the desperation in his voice and it breaks my heart to know that the pain he is suffering is building up and will continue to build through time.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone." i flinch at that knowing what it means, but his eyes are on me, "Tell him Phoenix, He will understand, Protect him."

Though before it seemed as though the Doctor would weep, now he is astounded he stares, uncomprehending, as the Face of Boe's eyes close for the last time. Martha looks on with respect, and Novice Hame begins to sob, I myself am emotionless. Martha is the first to stand, and the Doctor gets up after a moment to put an arm around her shoulders and his other around my waist as i continue to think on his last words.

XXX

Back in the alley where we first met the pharmacists, the three of us stroll down the street again. It's deserted.

"All closed down." I say to the doctor,

"Happy?" martha asks,

"Happy happy." The doctor says with a grin, Martha laughs softly, but i had yet to show much emotion. The Doctor inspects one of the empty booths.

"New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs cats in charge! Come on, time we were off." the doctor says his had holding mine he pulls me off.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" Martha asks, not moving from her spot, the Doctor stops and turns around.

""You're not alone."" She repeats

"I don't know." The doctor says, i look down. Martha steps toward us, smiling.

"You've got me and Phoenix. Is that what he meant?" She asks, when she says my name her smile turns sly, but i flinch this time, that could have a double meaning, but i was still in denil, the Doctor shakes his head, the edges of his mouth twitching as if he is trying not to laugh at her. It's kind of terrible.

"I don't think so. Sorry." He says not sounding sorry at all,

"Then what?" Martha asks in a 'Fine be that way' tone

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." the doctor tries to evade, i however tug my hand out of his and sted to martha, he needed to do this, Martha grabs a fallen chair next to her and pulls it up, sitting primly and folding her arms. The Doctor hears and turns around again.

"All right, you staying?" he asks

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said "last of your kind." What does that mean?" i feel sympathy wash over me, The Doctor is trying to appear flippant. He's trying very hard.

"It really doesn't matter." but i can hear the sad undertone in his voice,

"You don't talk. You never say! Why not?" she continues to demand

"Doctor" i say softly, he looks at me, "She needs to know, this isn't right and you know it." my voice is still soft but firm. Around us, the sound of music is rising. It's the new New New York citizens, singing another hymn. Instantly, Martha's enchanted.

# Fast falls the eventide

"It's the city." martha whispers,

# The darkness deepens

"They're singing." she states in awe

# Lord, with me abide

The Doctor looks at me. This isn't easy on him, i know it.

# When other helpers fail

"I lied to you, 'cause I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky." he says not breaking his eyes away from mine, Martha seems shocked, and so sad for him.

"I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else." i look down now but still feel his eyes on me, i couldn't bring myself to hold his eyes, icouldnt lie to him like that, Martha shakes her head slightly.

"What happened?" Martha asks quietly. The Doctor stands for a moment, and then grabs his own chair so he can sit across from her. The singing continues behind us.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song ." his voice was noww distant but i could feel his eyes still on me. i felt uncomfortable.A

# The darkness deepens

Lord, with me abide. #

XXX

We had entered the TARDIS and i had gone straight to my room, locking the door behind me as i went. Looking at the mirror i can see my face but for the first time wonder if this is what i should have looked like always...

Tuning around i lift the bottom of my top slightly and trace my hands over the marks there.

On my back, was the doctors name, 'Theta' In old high gallifreyan, in the most brilliant shade of gold...

XXX

Okay not much in this chapter but it was a bit of a rush job because as i have said i'm going away for a while, i'll update when i get back, i would like to know what you thought of this chapter, it will help me improve the next one so it can be better for all of you. The next chapter will be The Daleks Of Manhaten...

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


	7. Dalek's In Manhattan pt 1

Okay guys it s been about three weeks and as promised here is the next chapter and just a bit of info on the last chapter. Okay now i haven t watched season seven so I m going to assume that Theta is the doctor s true name and such. Right someone an anon that named themself Kira asked what Phoenix looked like and if you are all wondering the same thing i have a picture up on photobucket the link is, user/ShadowTeir/media/YouGetBurnedPic_ .html? sort=3&o=1 ,

okay so the next chapter and the usual disclaimer.

XXX

I hadn't been able to sleep since last night, I had spent most of the night thinking up different stories of how I am defiantly human but each one had been disproved by the markings on my back or memories from my childhood that I don t remember to clearly, now I m looking around the room to see if there is a pocket watch that I have just to make sure I m one hundred present right and not jumping to conclusions, suddenly there was a knock on the door made me freeze before I could check the last cupboard, I head towards the door and open it to see Martha standing there.

"Hey, What s up?" I ask

"Were just about to set off the doctor wants you in the console room with us." Martha says, I sigh,

"Give me a minute I ll be down after I grab my coat" I see that she isn't going to leave and add, "Go tell him would you, you know how impatient he is..." she nods and turns to leave, I turn to look at my room and look at the cupboard moving towards it again, but I stop and turn to the chair that has my coat on it, pick it up and leave the room, shutting the door and heading to the console room.

When I walked in I looked around nothing seemed out of the ordinary Martha looking excited for the next trip the doctor leaning on the console, you know normal stuff, sorry I really need to recalibrate my understanding of that word, but looking at the doctor I see that he looks tired and I can t help but feel sorry for him, I doubt that he had slept much at all, after talking about home like that I m sure he had a load of nightmare... then it hit me Daleks of Manhattan, 'Daleks'. I cringe and walk over to the console by the doctor and give him a sympathetic smile.

"Right then, off we go!" the doctor exclaims, flipping switches, pulling levers and pressing buttons that i had to correct, then it struck me again, i was helping fly the TARDIS, this is beyond human knowledge even star knowledge so how can I do this as if I had known all along like I had passed the TARDIS test, okay lets list the things I have done that are strange shall we

1. I threatened to tell the jadoon who got nuke ball band on their planet

2. I said about him failing his TARDIS exam twice... I said if I remember...

3. I have been discreetly helping him fly the TARDIS.

"Phoenix will you hold onto something!" the doctor says exasperatedly, so just to annoy him I sit on one of the pillars and lightly grasp the side of it grinning, he shakes his head but doesn't comment. he hits a series of buttons and pulls two levers and the shaking began, nothing to serious and I didn't fall off my seat, but the stop from last time had me prepared and as it was about to land I hop off and lean on the pillar holding on to a bar close by, as it jerks I only stumble and then it was over we were officially in Manhattan, with a Dalek conspiracy, great...

Martha goes to the door and the doctor motions for me to go next, I roll my eyes, but walk out none the less,

"Where are we?" Martha asks impatient and curious,

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, Phoenix have you met my friend?" the doctor asks, we all look up at the statue of liberty,

"Yes doctor I believe I have met the most important monument of my country," ahh yes I forgot to mention that I lived in New York, well yeah now you know...

"Is that-? Oh my God! That s the Statue of Liberty!" Martha shouts in amazement

"Gateway to the New World. Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free the doctor continues to talk,

"That s so brilliant. I ve always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new " she trails off and we walk to the edge of the island to see the Manhattan skyline,

"Well, there s the genuine article. So good, they named it twice." I interrupt him

It was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn t catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam." I couldn't help it was so fun and the look on his face was a little annoyed that i had seemingly read his mind,

"I wonder what year it is cause look, the Empire State Building s not even finished yet."

"Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around "

"November first, 1930." Martha and I say at the same time, Martha reading the paper and myself standing next to the doctor, the reason i know this date, not from history class, this episode used to haunt my nightmares, the date always stuck with me, something must have sown on my face because when i looked at the doctor i sow a look on his face that i couldn't identify... But it was covered and he turned to Martha,

"You re getting good at this." he says in a light voice

"Eighty years ago." The doctor walks over pulling me, have at some point grabbed my hand again, seriously what is with all the touchy feely stuff... But anyway he takes the newspaper "It s funny cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it s so far away, but here we are. It s real. It s now." she laughs and then looks at us, her smile takes on that sly look again and i see her looking at my hand, "Come on, you two. Where do we go first?" she asks, i couldn't bring a smile to my face, not with the circumstances, I look at the headline on the newspaper and my expression seems to become grim judging by the look Martha gave me,

"I think our detour just got longer." He says as he shows her the headline on the paper,

Hooverville Mystery Deepens . What s Hooverville?" Martha ask looking at me,

"The name 'Hooverville'," I say "Came from the president, because he allegedly led the nation into the Great Depression." she nods. so we head off.

We all stroll through the park at a slow pace, Martha s arm linked with mine, which put me in the middle of her and the doctor, seriously this was getting ridiculous i mean she should be pushing me away not towards him, besides it's not like i can do anything, what with him with River in the future, i shake my head lightly, it doesn't matter... No more bad thoughts,

"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then " he trails off looking at Martha giving her time to feel clever, well not feel because she is clever, always has been...

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?" Martha questioned, i nod

"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park." the doctor explained

"What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" Martha asks incredulous, we arrive just as i was about to confirm her assumption, but the sight of quickly put together shacks and tents with fire barrels placed randomly was statement enough,

"Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn t pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there s nowhere else to go." the doctor said in explanation not seeing my point but then again he's not a mind reader and is quite oblivious as i am most sure all of you know. Suddenly we hear shouting in another part of the park and go to investigate, it seems the fight is between two men that i want to name, so i think,

"You thievin lowlife!" man number one shouts punching man number two, okay its decided man one is now George and man two is Lennie, yeah the book 'of mice and me' came to mind seemed fitting. two other men try to break up the fight.

"_ loaf!" George shouts

"I didn t touch it!" Lennie denies, another man appears an older one, then it hit me, Solomon, he steps out of his tent to stop the fight.

"Cut that out!" Solomon says in a gruff voice. the two men ignore him and keep fighting,

"Cut that out! Right now!" he says again this time pushing the men apart

"He stole my bread!" George says as though that would justify his actions of the fight.

"That s enough!" Solomon says again before looking at Lennie "Did you take it?" he asks

"I don t know what happened. He just went crazy." Lennie says covering his tracks, George lunges at him again but is held back.

"That s enough!" Solomon repeats for the third time. the other residents of the park come to see what the commotion is all about,

"Now think real careful before you lie to me." he says to Lennie

"I m starvin , Solomon." Lennie finally says admitting to his lie. Solomon holds out his hand and Lennie pulls the bread from under his coat and hands it over

"We re all starvin ." he says as he breaks the bread in half "We all got families somewhere." he continues as he hands the men half each, "No stealin and no fightin . You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It s all we got." Solomon says to them their head fell down realising that what he said was true, but the men go on their way quietly.

"Come on." he says to us as he turns to Solomon, "I suppose that makes you the boss around here." he says

"And, uh, who might you be?" he asks confused, Solomon i mean...

"He s the Doctor. She's Phoenix an Martha." she says pointing to each of us respectively,

"A doctor." Solomon scoffs "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you re the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." he says as he warms his hands over the fire, i do as well but feel no heat from it, it was always like that, even if i wore a load of clothes i never felt warmth, i sigh and put my hands down knowing it's no use, the doctor takes my hand and i felt warmth again, i always felt warmth when he touched me, it was strange,

"How many people live here?" Martha asks knocking me from my mind, again but maybe that was safer i don t know what i would think about if i were just left to my mind, like the tattoo on my back, or the words Shakespeare said, or maybe about all the odd things I ve done, and if I m really unlucky the family i no longer have...

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving." he says as he lets out a laugh "So you re welcome. The lot of you. But tell me, Doctor, you re a man of learning, right? Explain this to me." he points to the empire state building "That there s going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" i think about the reality of what that building was for and shudder grim thought consuming me again.

The doctor stands up motioning for Martha to stay where she is and pulls me off to the side, i don t want to go but his grip on my hand is tight and i know there is still no escape from him no matter how hard i struggle...

"What's the matter Phoenix, you re not yourself and you keep getting that grim look on your face, or you get lost in thought and completely blank the conversation." i haven't done that, i go with the safest option, no matter how guilty i feel,

"It's nothing i just didn't sleep last night, that s all, I m just a little spacey" i laugh at that, but as i look up i can see the doubt on his face,

"And the grim looks?" he asked, i swallow, thinking i say something

"I can t ever go home, i can t see my friends or my families -" i cut myself off, he didn't need to know that much,

"You re families what?" he asks, yeah totally oblivious

"Grave stones alright, there dead and i can t even see their graves..." i turn let go of his hand as it goes lax and head back to the fire sitting next to Martha with a forced smile which i knew she could see through, look at what s happening, i go to a different universe and my control on my emotions slip, just great, i chuckle weakly to myself missing the look the doctor gave me, one of sadness and understanding...

XXX

Solomon throws the coffee dreg onto the fire as Martha and the Doctor approach, i had stayed and had a conversation with Solomon, not wanting to be near the doctor just yet no matter how warm he made me feel.

"So men are going missing. Is this true?" he says as he holds up the paper, i roll my eyes,

"It s true all right." He says as he takes the paper then he goes inside his tent, us following,

"But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It s not like anyone s keeping a register." the doctor says,

"C mon in." he says as he sits himself Martha and the doctor take a seat but i just stand to the side "This is different." Solomon continues

"In what way?" Martha asks,

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they re gone. Like they vanish into thin air." he explains, yeah that would be the pig men.

"And you re sure someone s taking them?" the doctor asks in clarification,

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don t leave bread uneaten, fire still burning." Solomon says to the Time lord

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked, at this i decide to interrupt,

"Martha this is 1930, the police here don t care if a homeless person goes missing it's at the bottom of the list the wont do anything." my voice was cold, sure the authorities are okay but i didn't like them, personal experience, a cop had it in for me and decides to try and pin a theft on me, that was because i had told the station that he was being paid to turn a blind eye to a few drug dealings, never liked them since...

"She's right missy. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." Solomon says,

"So, the question is, who s taking them and what for?" the doctor says aloud. Frank pops his head inside the tent,

"Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here." he says, Solomon gets up and i walk out of the tent, the rest follow out to where Diagoras is talking to some of the men in Hooverville,

"I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money." he says

"Yeah. What is the money?" Frank asks,

"A dollar a day." Diagoras replies, i frown and i hear men grumble,

"What s the work?" Solomon asks

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?" Diagoras explains, if i didn t know better i would think he was telling the truth but then again he is hanging out with monsters he would be good at lying wouldn't he.

"A dollar a day? That s slave wage. Men don t always come back up, do they?" Solomon says a frown etched on his face as he asks the last question, well they do Solomon but they come to take others and have experiments on them, you know the whole shebang, strange word 'shebang'... oh no I m sounding like the doctor, that is just great...

"Accidents happen." Diagoras says, yeah accidents, and accident will happen to you if you keep on being a prick,

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" the doctor questions, you know i don t have a sarcastic reply for that he should figure death or something like that.

"You don t need the work? That s fine. Anybody else?" the doctor and I raise our hands in the air "Enough with the questions." he says annoyed.

"Oh, n-n-no. We're volunteering." the doctor says,

"I ll kill you both for this." i ignore her and the doctor just glaring at the bastard giving the orders. Solomon and Frank raise their hands as well.

XXX

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall s right ahead of you. You can t miss it." Diagoras says

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asks

"When you come back up."

"And if we don t come back up?" the doctor questions in a serious voice,

"Then I got no one to pay." i couldn't help it, i go to lunge at him but the doctor catches me around the waist, Diagoras catches my movement and snorts,

"What s a little girl like you gonna do?" i ground my teeth together and look at the doctor with a pleading look, he sighs and lets go, in less than a second i had moved from the doctors grip and had Punched Diagoras square in the jaw,

"Keep your mouth shut and i won't punch you again i says as i turn to go back to the doctors side, suddenly the doctor rushes passed me and i whirl around to see the doctor holding Diagoras's arm which had been raised to hit me i assume, and i hear him speak in a voice that could only be described as dark , almost worse than the oncoming storm voice,

"Touch her and i will break your arm, are we clear?" his voice sounding like an animalistic snarl, and for the first time i realise that the doctor is dangerous, not just a magnet for danger. Diagoras glares back at him for a moment before backing down and pulling his arm from the doctors hand, or at least he tried, "I Said are we clear?" the doctor repeats, Diagoras nods and grits out

"Crystal." before the doctor lets go and returns to my side his had resting on my waist instead of grabbing my hand.

"We ll be back." Solomon says,

"Let s hope so." Martha says sounding slightly Shaken. The others go down the tunnle, the doctor and I starring at Diagoras before we turn to follow the others.

"We just gotta stick together. It s easy to get lost. It s like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." I hear Frank say as we rejoin them

"So what about you, Frank? You re not from around these parts, are you?" Martha says staring up a conversation,

"Oh, you could talk. No, no, I m from Tennessee, born and bred." Frank says in playfulness

"So how come you re here?" she was always so curious no matter what the pain caused by the question.

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama couldn t afford to feed us all. So, I m the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There s a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You re a long way from home." Franks says being vague about his past and turning it on Martha,

"Yeah, I m just a hitcher too." Martha says with a laugh,

"You stick with me, you ll be all right." Frank says to her, i couldn't help but find it sweet that Martha had someone with a crush on her,

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the doctor asks,

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he s running most of Manhattan." Solomon says

"How did he manage that, then?" the doctor asks confused at how someone could work their way up so fast,

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It s just for some folks it works the other way round." Solomon says

"Yeah well if he's the new king, i vote we stage a coup." I say, Solomon laughs,

"Spoken like an American," he says

"Originally born and raised here, been in England for a while and picked up the accent, still got my ideals though." i say

"Whoa!" The doctor says suddenly, stopping our conversation, oh right Skaro stuff, I m sure my face turned grim even if no one noticed i could feel the atmosphere around me darken slightly. the blob was lying on the ground giving off a sick green light, it looked worse in real life than it did on TV and i felt bile rise up my throat but i held it down and look away.

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha asks as she comes closer, the doctor sets down his torch, OMG I said torch, I m turning British, it's a flash light... anyway he sets it down and crouches beside it.

"It s gone off, whatever it is." she says covering her mouth and nose, the doctor disregarding her, puts on his glasses and carefully picks it up,

"And you ve got to pick it up." Martha says,

"Well at least he didn t lick it." i say, and then he sniffs it... Okay not even going to comment

"Shine your torch through it." the doctor says to the both of us, Martha does it, i am not going near it, "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?" the doctor says

"It s not human. I know that." she replies

"Phoenix, do you know what it is?" he looks at me and stops "Phoenix?" his voice is careful and cautious

"I know what it is. I can t give you answers, the only thing I m going to say is that what made it is pure evil and i would very much like to destroy it." my voice came out in a snarl and i could guess that my face was contorted into a mask of hate and disgust. Averting my gaze i look at Solomon and Frank, the look on confused.

"No, it s not, Martha." he said bringing the attention back to himself, "And I ll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don t see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send up down here?" he asked

"I thought it was obvious..." i say trying to calm down,

"So where are we now? What s above us?" Martha asks looking at us worried

"Well we re right underneath Manhattan." the doctor says looking at everyone.

XXX

"We re way beyond half a mile. There s no collapse, nothing." Solomon says, i nod my rage calmed down after we had walked in a little more,

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asks, i look at her with disbelief, really she didn't get that from my rage on the guy?

"Looks like it." The doctor says rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand calming me again.

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank asks sounding confused poor lad.

"Solomon, I think it s time you took these three back. I ll be much quicker on my own." I look at him with a raised eyebrow,

"I got news for you Time boy and you re not going to like it, I am coming with you whether you like it or not," i say my voice leaving no room for argument, he must have heard this because he nods not fighting back but looking like he wanted to. suddenly a squeal echo s through the tunnels. ah great running ahead.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon asked

"Hello?!" Frank shouted in question,

"Shh." Martha

"Frank." Solomon

"What if it s one of the folk gone missing? You d be scared, half-mad down here on your own." Frank argued back,

"Do you think they re still alive?" The doctor question

"Heck, we aint seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." He has a fair point but i know better

"Not all bodies show up..." i say quietly, the squealing sounds again,

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon says the doctor walks a little ahead and i follow despite the look he gave me.

"Sounds like there s more than one of em." Franks says

"This way." the doctor instructs

"No, that way." Solomon says as he shone his tor- Flash light down a different tunnle the light landed on a huddled figure on the ground, pig men,

"Doctor... Phoenix..." Martha says, we go back and rejoin the group.

"Who are you?" Solomon asks the figure, no reply,

"Are you lost? Can you understand me? I ve been thinkin about folk lost " Frank says, now as much as i adore the kindness it was really getting on my nerves

"It s all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look." he says as he walks to the figure and i following him of course, "He s got a point, though, our mate Frank. We'd hate to be stuck down here on our own." the pig man squeals "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us." he continues as he squats down and shines the light on its face, "Oh, but what are you?" he says sounding fascinated,

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asks,

"Nope" i say popping the 'p'

"No, it s real." he says and then continues to the pig man, "I m sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help." I look at the shadows that fell the wall, he was oblivious but i kept my eye on them, standing behind him, "Now, who did this to you?" the doctor asks, i wanted to spit at what i knew,

"Doctor, Phoenix I think you d better get back here." Martha says, i know she saw the shadows and was worried, i look back and see more pig men have filled the opposite end of the tunnle.

"Doctor! Phoenix" Martha shouts,

"Doctor if you get us killed i will make your afterlife hell..." i say pulling him up,

"Actually good point." he says backing up to the others pulling me along all the while,

"They re following you." Martha says sounding slightly panicked

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." he says as we reach them, "Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon, My dear Phoenix..."

"What?" Martha asks,

"Um, basically " He says

"run!" We yell together, we all race down the tunnle to the cross section Martha pauses in confusion

"Where are we going?!" Martha yells back, the doctor turns right

"This way!" the pig men are still chasing us, the doctor stops but i grab his hands as i take a turning

"There's a ladder" i say, as we run i trip and fall catching my arm on a bit of glass, the doctor stops and turns as i push myself up gripping my arm,

"Stop gawking and run idiot!" i shout as i continue to run ignoring the twinge in my arm, the doctor climbs up the ladder opening the lid with the sonic, Martha follows, Solomon hesitates slightly seeing Frank pick up a metal rod and try to hold them off,

"Frank!" he shouts

"Solomon go!" i shout pushing him to the ladder, he climbs it, Frank turns and runs to me

"You go up first" he says, i was going to argue but he pushes me to the ladder and i had no choice, i climb as fast as i can so Frank can get to the ladder, I climb out and thee doctor pulls me out, i flinch slightly but ignore it and turn back to the hole and kneel down, holding out my hand, the doctor holds out his hand as well,

"Come on Frank faster." i say urging him on,

"C mon, Frank! C mon!" Solomon follows my example

"I ve got ya. C mon!" the doctor joins in. The pig man pull Frank down but i refused to let go, i almost fell in but the doctor pulled me back to his chest my grasp slipping

"NO!" i shout

"Frank!" Solomon shouts

"No!" the doctor says at the same time realising that he was being taken. Solomon shoves the doctor aside and in turn me as he was holding onto me, and closes the lid before another goes missing.

"We can t go after him." Solomon says in a strong voice

"We gotta go back down! We can t just leave him!" The doctor argues

"No, I m not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself!" Solomon argues back, i felt something spreading through me,

"Phoenix, Phoenix calm down, come on, it's okay, we'll save him, calm down" the doctor says stroking my hair and rocking me soothingly, what had happened was my eyes were glowing golden and fire started to appear around me, but with the doctor s help it receded

"If we go after them, they ll take us all! There s nothing we can do. I m sorry." Solomon says looking at me with an shaken expression that matched Martha and the doctor to a T.

Tallulah steps out from behind a shelf in the prop room, a gun pointed at us,

"All right then. Put em up." She says, Martha does as she says, Tallulah cocks the gun

"Hands in the air and no funny business." she says, the doctor and Solomon follow the order, she points the gun at me "Do it." she says, I however grab he wrist twist it behind her back take the gun and hold it to her head,

"You don t want to do that, i tend to get really protective and you pointing a gun at friends of mine is dangerous..." my voice i quiet, i know the gun is fake but i liked the look on her face it was amusing,

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXX

There we are the next chapter now i put a little bit of a twist at the end and want to know what you all think of it, she's been distant from the doctor and is now holding a fake gun to someone s head and scaring everyone, hope this is okay for everyone and i should be updating regularly again, feedback is welcome and so are kind reviews i know i didn't spell Dalek wrong this time.

Love you all loads and thank you to all reviewers, people who have favourite me and my story, i hope i haven't disappointed you all

Shadow OUT

XXX


	8. Dalek's In Manhattan pt 2

Hey guys i was bored and decided to write this ahead of time, so I ll give it to you early,

I don t own doctor who, wish i did though...

XXX Recap

"All right then. Put em up." She says, Martha does as she says, Tallulah cocks the gun

"Hands in the air and no funny business." she says, the doctor and Solomon follow the order, she points the gun at me "Do it." she says, I however grab he wrist twist it behind her back take the gun and hold it to her head,

"You don t want to do that, i tend to get really protective and you pointing a gun at friends of mine is dangerous..." my voice i quiet, i know the gun is fake but i liked the look on her face it was amusing,

XXX

It had been a while since i had held a gun, years i think but i lost track after i got out of the gang... I couldn't help but grin, i hadn't felt powerful in a while and the taste was good, if a little unsettling that it still came so easy.

"Phoenix... Um come on let her go..." the doctor said,

"She was pointing it at us, it was a natural reaction, what can i say."

"Phoenix..." he says, "Your arm is still bleeding." i look down, hmm well forgot about that, oh well, i pout and pull the gun away from her head twirling it around my fingers.

"Uh, who s Lazlo?" Martha asks obviously shaken by the little stunt i had pulled. Tallulah look at me and then back at the group,

"Uh lets walk some, i don t want to talk in the open..." we nod and follow her to her dressing room.

XXX

The doctor and Martha were standing by a wall i however was on the opposite end of the room looking at the gun letting old memories come back,

"Lazlo s my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin . And I m not stupid." She waves her hands around as she talks. "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?" she asks, i shrug, some guys are like that, get your hopes up and rip it all from under you,

"It might, might've helped if you hadn't aimed a gun at us and upset Phoenix." the doctor says

"Hunh? Oh, c mon. It s not real. It s just a prop. It was either that or a spear." she says,

"It looked pretty real to me." Martha said

"She's right just a prop you can tell not enough detail for it to be real, but excellent craftsmanship." i say spinning the chamber snapping it shut and point it at the doctor before pulling the trigger, nothing happened "Besides if this was real the recoil would be shit..." i put the gun behind me and look back at the group looking at me. "What?" i ask

"How do you..." Martha asks, i smirk

"Do you really wanna ask or do you wanna sleep at night?" i ask with humour, she shakes her head

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha says turning her attention to Tallulah

"I wish I knew. One minute he s there, the next, zip vanished." she replies, not by choice, he really does love you, i think to myself, slightly bitter but i brush it away,

"Listen, ah what s your name?" the doctor ask, why not have some fun here if I m gonna see Daleks...

"Tallulah" we say at the same time, she looks at me "How do you know my name?" she asks, i grin

"I know everything, sometimes i wish i didn't though."

"Tallulah." the doctor repeats

"3 L's and an H." she says with a cheery smile, god she seems so cakey.

"Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he s not the only one. There are people disappearing every night." The doctor says, i really felt sympathy for her, maybe i could change Lazlo back before we leave it shouldn't be too hard, reverse the gene splicing and eliminate the pig cells and add more human cells, shouldn't leave to much of an effect, well the occasional snort i suppose but he won t be able to help that...

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon says interrupting my internal rambling of a plan,

"Whaddaya mean creatures ?" Tallulah asks curious

"Look. Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is" he says as he removes the blob from his pocket and i cringe again "Because then I ll know exactly what we re fighting." he says

"Great speech doctor i would help if i could but i cant and to be honest you really don t want to know where it's from and who's behind it, you'd be a whole lot happier..." my voice started sarcastic but went quiet and cold by the end i could feel the flames licking at my hand but looking down there was nothing there... i still wonder what controls it, well other than blind fury or desperation. i shrug and keep looking down at my hand imagining flames forming in a blue light, it was always a good colour but i yelp in surprise as the flame actually appeared in my hand before examining it closely it was beautiful, i think of a normal flame and it changes colour, i wonder if a weapon could be formed? i shake my head, later... i look at the fire now how to get it to go away before anyone notices...

Yeah they hadn t noticed yet, but i think of different ways but then at last the simplest one enters my mind, imagine it extinguished... so i did just that and het presto it's gone... Looking around i see that everyone including myself had moved to the prop room, when I m not sure but the doctor is scavenging for pieces of equipment to make his scanner.

"How about this? I found it backstage." Solomon says showing the doctor a radio, yup things are defiantly moving along, i go over to the doctor s side as he takes the radio

"Perfect. It s the capacitors I need. I m just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I ll find out where it s from." the doctor say like we all know what he means as he Sonics the inside of the radio

"How about you, Doctor? Where are you from? I ve been all over. I ve never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?" Solomon questions as the doctor takes a piece of the radio and blows on it scattering the dust that had collected in the time it hadn t been used.

"Oh, I m just sort of passing by." the doctor says vaguely and i couldn t blame him, it would be painful to talk of something so precious.

"I m not a fool, Doctor." Solomon says in a hard voice, i sigh and turn to Solomon,

"No. Sorry." the doctor says continuing on with his work, i place a hand on his shoulder and he looks at me

"Can i do it?" i ask he raises an eyebrow as i gesture to the device that he is making

"You wouldn't have a clue where to start." he says, so me i go and prove him wrong by rattling off a few of the things he has done and a few that he missed or needed to do (A/N i would list them but i got no idea about any technical shit.) he reluctantly hands me the sonic and stands up whilst i sit down and tune out everything they say entering my own world of mechanics, i did this when i was bored and it shouldn't be a problem, but this was making me miss my baby and when i would work on her, so i make a mental not to get him to take me to a race track so i could let out some steam.

"I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank cause I was just too scared. I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. Ain t no one else gonna help us." Solomon admitted, i was still vaguely aware of the conversation because i had already seen it.

"Good luck." I think the doctor says.

"I hope you find what you re looking for. For all our sakes." Solomon, i think he left after that it took about ten minutes to finish the scanner and then we headed up to the balcony. The walk was silent.

XXX

We're on the balcony he had hooked the blob to the scanner and sets one of the stage lights on it and more heat.

"That s it. Let s warm you up." the doctor says to himself i roll my eyes

"I'll tell you doctor you re not gonna like the answer and when you find it don t take it out on me." i say quietly he looks at me then back at the scanner, putting his glasses on and starts to examine it,

"This is artificial." The doctor says, i nod and he turns back to the scanner, suddenly over the speakers the announcer speaks

"Ladies and gentlemen "

"Genetically engineered." he says again looking at me, i nod again "Whoever this is, oh, you re clever." he says, he wouldn't say that if he knew who it was, but i kept my thoughts to myself...

" .with Heaven and Hell!" the announcer continues, the curtain rises and the show starts, not long now and it was going to blow up in my face.

#You lured me in with your cold grey eyes,#  
#Your simple smile and your bewitching lies#  
#One and one and one is three#  
#My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me#  
#You put the devil in me#  
#You put the devil in me#  
#You put the devil in me.# #You put the Devil in me #

that was Tallulah s singing

He puts his stethoscope to the blob and continues his analysis

"Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989. Hold on, that means planet of origin." He looks at me in disbelief, i nod and utter one word in a snarling low tone containing my hatred by force of will alone not wanting to burn the theatre down

"Skaro." he looks at me his mouth now hanging open before he rushes off, i follow and overtake him my anger driving me to go faster knowing what had happened.

XXX

we reach back stage in a matter of minutes,

"Where is she? Where s Martha?" the doctor demanded

"I don t know. She ran off the stage." Tallulah answers looking at us, suddenly a scream sounded and i knew then that it was Martha, i turn as fast as i can but the doctor was already running off, i was hot on his heels and Tallulah wasn't far behind. When we reach the room it's empty of the person we're looking for, i lash out at the closest thing, a box, apparently one of the main generators because some of the lights shut off as i punch it and leave a considerable dent.

"Martha!" the doctor shouts calling for her, i however move to the slightly open sewer lid and pull it off, i look at the doctor to see him pulling on his coat

"Oh, where are you goin ?" Tallulah asks, i don t bother to respond as i stand up look down at the hole and jump down, hearing the doctor's voice echo slightly from where i landed with a light splash, i could barely see so thinking of a flame i hold out my hand and it appears, lowering my hand it flickers out i sigh and do it again only this time i imagine it floating in the air, problem was the flame wasn't red, it was vortex golden, i had to change it before the doctor climb- it was too late he had just touched down on the floor.

"Ah light where-" he looks at the flame floating and looks at me as i wave the flame following the motion

"What re y doin ? I said, what the hell are ya doin ? Crazy guy." she says but then a minute later she follows down the hole

"No, no, no, no, no way. You re not coming. Phoenix is bad enough but i know she can handle it."

"Tell me what s going on." Tallulah demands ignoring his protest at her tagging along.

"There s nothing you can do. Go back." he said bluntly, ow, but he is facing the stuff of nightmares,

"Look, whoever s taken Martha, they could ve taken Lazlo, couldn t they?" She argued, she did have a point she may be a bit of a ditz but she had a little logic i guess.

"Tallulah, you re not safe down here." Always trying to protect everyone but himself, it was touching but a bit stupid really.

"Then that s my problem. Come on. Which way?" she says, and even though she said it was her problem, i know that the doctor will always be thinking he is responsible for anything bad that happens when he's around, it's the way he is and it won t ever change... i sigh. Tallulah walks down the left tunnel

"Wrong way sweetie." crap, there we go again, but it was always gonna slip out at some point and it had a few times already. The Doctor goes down the right tunnel as i wait for Tallulah.

XXX

We had been walking for about ten minutes and Tallulah turned to me

"So are you with him?" she asks gesturing to the doctor, i look at her surprised,

"No, not ever besides it's kind of hard to be with someone who i know is going to get married one day, and i- i don t even like him like that..." I was shaking my head frantically on the inside i had a little voice taunting me 'You can t lie, you do like him like that and he sure as hell has a nice ass don t he?'

'ye- what no, wait, am i crazy I m having a conversation with myself and it-'

"Honey you sure the looks you give him at times and Martha said it like you were meant to be together..." Tallulah says,

"I can t, i mean he's different enough already the list is so long on why i wouldn't be able to have him if i did like him like that, wait Martha said that?" i ask after cutting myself off and realising what she said, she nods,

"wait you say different, is he into musicals?" she asks, i couldn't help it, i bust out laughing, oh my god i have to tell jack that, i sober quickly, jack i haven't got a way to contact him and then next time i see him is, i shiver and lock that though away, looking at Tallulah she was giving me a weird look,

"What?" i ask

"you were laughing and then suddenly you just cut off and looked all grim."

"Phoenix." I look over to the doctor and see that the flame had disappeared "Could we have some light please?"

"Sorry." i say as i imagine a flame again this time it was a purple flame "Takes a lot of concentration." i say with gritted teeth. he nod and we continue walking,

"When you say They ve taken her , who s they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked." Tallulah questions as she walks,

"Shh." the doctor said,

"Okay. Okay." Tallulah says

"Shh, shh, shh." the doctor says as i continue with a "Shut up we can t be noticed, speaking of which this should probably go out." i say extinguishing the flame. In front of us a Dalek was approaching and i felt my blood run cold, the lives they have taken, not just from the time war but all over space and time, my rage was kept behind a very delicate veil just bubbling under the surface.

"I mean you re handsome and all " she was cut off as he puts his hand over her mouth and drags her back into the tunnel myself backing away slowly not making any sudden movements knowing that if i got caught i would die. i didn't feel fear just disgust for the creature living inside the shell of Armour

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything." he says looking at me and asking one simple question "Why?" and it was that question that i would never be able to answer, i just didn t know and it killed me not being able to give him some kind of comfort.

"That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah asks,

"It s called a Dalek. And it s not just metal, it s alive." The doctor ground out, at the same time i said "a demon, not capable of emotions other than hate." mine was quiet low and sent shudders up their spines,

"You re kidding me." she says with a laugh,

"Does it look like I m kidding?" he says as he turns on her, she sober quickly "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn t a Dalek too. It won t stop until it s killed every human being alive." he said his voice growing in hate,

"Hey, i know your angry because so am i but you don t need to take it out on her she's human nothing like a Dalek." he turns on me,

"You really shouldn't talk you knew exactly what was going on and you said nothing, you kept it from me, and let Martha be taken, you have no right to say anything against what i have to say." his voice was cold, his eyes stormy, 'the Oncoming Storm'

"I told you time and again that you wouldn't like the answer and you know i can t change anything, i warned you that you wouldn't like the answer and i told you a long time ago that i can t say anything at the risk of tearing the universe apart, you don t think i didn't want to tell you to leave, or tell you that they survived, that we should go somewhere else. i couldn't, you had to come here to stop them from changing human history, i had no choice in this, either i didn t tell you and condemn the human race or tell you and have you blame me for not telling you, i would give anything to be able to tell you what i know and you know i can t so don t turn this on me, i never asked to be brought here, i was happy to just die, and i didn't tell you to bring me along but if you hadn't then you would have been a lot less prepared than you are now so be grateful..." i was seething and though i wasn't aware my eyes were glowing red like the fires of hell. he backed down but i would not say anything to him, i had nothing to say to him now.

"But if it s not a human being, that kinda implies it s from outer space." the doctor and i look at her, i point to my flame that had lit up "Yet again, that s a no with the kidding. Boy Well, what s it doin here, in New York?" she asks.

the doctor pulls Tallulah by the arm

"Every second you re down here, you re in danger. I m taking you back right now." he says, i just stared at him and turn the corner, i see Lazlo and put the flame out, Tallulah screams and he tries to hide

"Where s Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?" the doctor interrogates as he steps forward,

"I didn t take her." Lazlo says,

"Can you remember your name?" the doctor asks in surprise

"Don t look at me." Lazlo says avoiding the question, he didn't want to say obviously,

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asks as she moves forward

"Phoenix give us some light." the doctor said, it was more like a command than a request, i did nothing "Phoenix?"

"Stay back! Don t look at me!" Lazlo shouts,

"What happened to you?" the doctor asks, he looks at me again but i keep my eyes focused on Lazlo, they move slightly closer and see that he is more man than pig.

"They made me a monster." he replies

"Who did?" the doctor asks

"The masters." he answers

"Don't call them that." i say through clenched teeth,

"The Daleks. Why?" the doctor asks looking back at him,

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late." He says his voice regretful,

"I can fix it." i say so quietly.

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" the doctor questions again.

"They took her. It s my fault. She was following me." he explains

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asks

"Yes." Lazlo answers with a nod,

"Why? Why were you there?" she asks more persistently,

"I never wanted you to see me like this." he continues avoiding her question,

"Why me? What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?" she asks her questions in rapid fire without room for answer, he turns to face her,

"Yes." he says answering only her third and fourth question,

"Who are you?" she asks again

"Phoenix, Can we have some light." i still say nothing at the doctors request, Lazlo didn't want to be seen yet i wasn't going to disrespect his wishes,

"I was lonely." Lazlo continues to answer her second question,

"Who are you?" She continues to ask

"I needed to see you." he says evading her question again,

"Who are you?" she repeats

"I m sorry." he says as he turns away,

"No, wait." she says as she grabs his arm "Let me look at you." she places him under the light and i light up a normal flame "Lazlo?" he nods in confirmation "My Lazlo?" she says as her voice breaks, "Oh, what have they done to you?" she asks,

"I m sorry. So sorry." Lazlo repeats

"Lazlo, can you show us where they are?" the doctor asks,

"They ll kill you." he says trying to deter us

"If we don t find them, and soon they will kill everyone in the room with them, please, i don t want more death, I ve had enough to last a lifetime." i plead with him.

"Then follow me." he says with reluctance and so it starts. we walk down the tunnel.

XXX

We arrive and Lazlo leads us to where we can see Martha and Frank, the pig men start squealing nervously, i jump out from my hiding spot and, the pig man spots me hoarding me with the rest, i cover my star aura and appear human, with great difficulty, i could tell the doctor was seething, but didn't look, i go over to Martha and frank

"Hey kids." i say, they turn to me

"Phoenix." they both say in surprise, i send Martha a look to tell her that i came here with help

"They got you to?" Frank asks, i shake my head, i didn't like lying but i would if necessary, "What re they doing? What s wrong? What s wrong?" he asks us, i don t have time to answer because the Daleks arrive. i bite back a growl and lock away my emotions,

"Silence. Silence." it cries

"What the hell is that?" Martha asks

"A Dalek." my voice was short and clipped, Martha s eyes widen

"You will form a line. Move." It orders, the pig men push us all into a line,

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." Martha say speaking to everyone,

"The female is wise. Obey!" the Dalek said, i couldn't stop the cringe of disgust that made its way to the surface. a second Dalek arrives and i grew more rigid

"Report." The second one demands

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause." the first one says, i on the other hand fight so as not to scoff, i will damn well not help the Dalek cause.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" Dalek one says

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete." shit the empire state building...

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." Dalek one replies, the pig man brings an older black man forward, the Dalek extends the sucker towards his face and I m reminded of 'Dooms day'

"Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence." the Dalek states

"You calling me stupid?" The man asks with a bite in his tone,

"This one will become a pig slave." It said and two pig men pull him away

"No, let go of me! I m not becoming one of them!" the man shouts, the Dalek moves on ignoring the man s protests

"Intelligence scan. Initiate." it said "Superior intelligence." it turns to Martha and extends the sucker "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment." it said, i had to fight down bile that had risen in my throat

"You can t just experiment on people! It s insane! It s inhuman!" Martha shouts

"They aren't human Martha, they aren't anything close to remotely human, they are monsters" i say my voice cold

"The human woman is correct we are not " it says turning to me and extending the sucker "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Superior intelligence." i look right at the eye stalk, the Dalek stare's back before it turns its eye stalk and begins to speak,

"Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory." we are shaved and begin to fallow the Daleks, the Doctor falls in line between Martha and I just in front of Frank while Lazlo acts like one of the guards.

"Just keep walking." the doctor says, i wait for the bomb to explode

"I m so glad to see you." Martha says, the doctor forgets his anger for a moment

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. Frank, you can kiss Phoenix if you want. On second though just ignore what i said.." then he turns to me "What the Hell did you think you were doing? do you have any idea what could have happened if they found out you were part star." he whisper yells (oxy-Moron) i don t respond or even glance at him, still holding my anger to him.

XXX

We reach the lab after a few minutes and are brought in.

"Report." Dalek one demands

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." Dalek three informs

"Scan him. Prepare for birth." Dalek One commands,

"Evolution?" the doctor says sounding confused,

"What s wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asks obviously sensing the tension between us,

"Ask them." the doctor whispers

"What me? Don t be daft. What about Phoenix?" she asks looking at me, I shake my head

"You are asking for a lot of self-control with me just being in this room, i will snap if i have to say anything and probably be killed, although i have died once what's another time, maybe I ll go home." I say about to speak, the doctor however had other plans and clamped his hand over my mouth and looked at Martha.

"I don t exactly us want to get noticed. Ask them what s going on." He says, i struggle against his hand, Martha takes a deep breath

"Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!" she commands, i give up and do the most immature trick and lick his hand, he pulls his hand away and looks at me,

"Did you have to do that?" he whispers i ignore him.

"You will bear witness." Dalek one says,

"To what?" I speak up.

"This is the dawn of a new age." the Dalek replies

"What does that mean?" Martha questions

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." The Dalek sort of explains.

Dalek Sec s shell powers down and the casing opens once again to reveal a human-Dalek hybrid. The clothing is unmistakably that of Diagoras. The head is similar to a Dalek body with mouth, one eye, and tentacles. The hands are almost claw-like. i cringe in disgust that they had taken another body to do this and used it so as to 'walk' the earth once more.

"What is it?" Martha asks

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future." Dalek sec says slowly, I bite my tongue and draw blood so as not to say anything more.

TO BE CONTINUED

XXX

Okay guys here s the new chapter I m not sure this will be a regular thing, updating so quickly because if i do that i usually lose interest in writing the story but i was bored today let me know what you think and i will try to improve.

Shadow OUT!  
XXX


	9. Evolution of the Dalek's pt 1

Hey guys thought it was time i did some updating so here is the next chapter,

I do NOT own doctor who no matter how much i wish i did.

XXX Preview...

Dalek Sec s shell powers down and the casing opens once again to reveal a human-Dalek hybrid. The clothing is unmistakably that of Diagoras. The head is similar to a Dalek body with mouth, one eye, and tentacles. The hands are almost claw-like. I cringe in disgust that they had taken another body to do this and used it so as to 'walk' the earth once more.

"What is it?" Martha asks

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future." Dalek sec says slowly, I bite my tongue and draw blood so as not to say anything more...

XXX

"These humans will become like me." Dalek Sec announces, I felt fury at just the sight of the Daleks but this, this was beyond fury, i felt my restraint slowly fading, thinking of what was yet to come for these monsters, the pain they will cause my doctor... I was so caught up in my thoughts that i didn t notice th3 doctor slip behind some machinery, but then again no one else did either.

"Prepare them for hybridisation." Dalek sec continues, as he says this, the pig slaves close in on us Martha being the most resistant,

"Leave me alone! Don t you dare!" She kept on shouting as one of the slaves grabbed her arm, i had one on each arm pulling me, when suddenly 'Happy days are here again' plays from somewhere, i roll my eyes at how much he loves theatrics, everyone stops, wondering where the music is coming from.

What is that sound?" Sec asks, and as he does, the doctor steps out with a radio in his hands,

"That would be me." he says casually as he sets said radio down "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera." he continues in a flippant tone, my anger with the Daleks slowly dying down,

"Doctor." the freak experiment states, he looked hideous

"The enemy of the Daleks." Tin can number 1 says

"Exterminate." Tin can 2 deadpans

"Wait." Sec commands, ah yes here comes a bit of that conscious thought coming through, no matter how much bullshit he spits i am slightly grateful for stopping the attack on the doctor.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek." The doctor says slowly walking forward "Fascinating and very clever." he compliments though i can t tell if he's sarcastic or not

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Sec comments

"How did you end up in 1930?" The doctor queried

"Emergency Temporal Shift." sec responds,

The doctor scoffs "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" he strides away, looking around as if he owned the place "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting." He lets out a deep breath "All of which results in you." now don t get me wrong, i wanted to watch the show even if i am pissed at him but the circulation in my arms was being cut off, so i focused some of the rages i had felt moments before and my arms were encased in flames, causing the slaves to squeal and let go, the doctor looks over at me and shakes his head "Was that really necessary?" he asks

"They were cutting off my circulation." i say my voice sounds cold even to my own ears causing me to wander what it sounded like to others, but considering the flinch in the doctor s demeanour and the steps back a few of the humans took i guess it was bad to say the least. The doctor clears his throat and looks back to sec,

"I am Dalek in human form." he said, i snort, that is not human,

"Human sure if that s what they were to look like i would agree but they don t so don t insult such a great species." my voice had taken on a snarl again,

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn t it? That s your name? You ve got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you re thinking right now." The doctor says trying for what i can guess was to get attention off me and back onto him.

"I feel humanity." Sec answered, i growl but keep my mouth shut walking over to Martha and Frank the pigs backing up

"You alright?" Martha asks in a whisper light voice, i respond with a curt nod and keep my eyes looking around the room just in case our exit is blocked and we needed a new one, there was another corridor to the right, but that would probably be guarded by more slaves and we wouldn't reach the desired destination if we went a different exit anyway so if our original exit is blocked we are essentially screwed, to be blunt.

"Good. That s good." the doctor says to secs (A/N *Snigger* yes i am childish and dirty minded.) answer to his question.

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war." I couldn't help but voice my thoughts here, i may be a star but i had spent most of my life as a human and would defend the race until death,

"Those are only the negative ones, most criminals feel that if you wanted to be better than you would feel nicer emotions, but wait a Dalek isn't nice, it shouldn't evolve it should disappear and never return." i spat with venom,

"No, that s not what humanity means." The doctor said after i had finished talking, he sent me a look, a warning, i glare at him and turn back to the Daleks.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek." Sec contradicted, i pit my tongue and tasted blood, my gist clenched and without my knowing a red flame burst from my fist along with blood as my nails bit into my skin, the doctor came over and took my face in his hands, i shook him off and slapped his hands away,

"Don t." i said, in a whisper, but from everyone else s ears my voice was dead,

"Such an interesting species, what are you?" Sec asked, i open my mouth to respond before the doctor cut in

"All right, so what have you achieved hen? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! Cause I can show you what you re missing with this thing." he points at the radio "Simple little radio." he pats it

"You have not answered my question, what species are you girl." Sec presses, ignoring the doctors warning look i reply

"Daughter of a star." i made sure to put every ounce of hate in my voice, i saw Secs (heh) eyes widen and the Daleks roll back slightly.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Dalek 2 asked keeping his eye stalk on me,

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What s the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you re a Dalek of course. Then it s just noise." the doctor answers in his cheery voice, but to anyone who knew him you could hear the strain, The Doctor aims the sonic screwdriver at the radio and a high pitch wail emanates from it. Sec holds his head in pain while the other Daleks act erratically. "Run!" he shouted to everyone, i made sure everyone was out before i followed the doctor running after me,

"Protect the hybrid!" I heard one of the Daleks order

"Protect. Protect. Protect." of Dalek voices said, Martha stops, unsure of which way to go. I run passed and grab her hand pulling her with me,

"Come on! Move, keep running don t look back and don t stop." I shout, as we run down the tunnel we pass Tallulah

"And you, Tallulah! Run!" The doctor says as he continues to run

"What s happened to Lazlo?" Tallulah asked bewildered, The Doctor leads everyone to a ladder.

"C mon! Everyone up!" the doctor shouts helping everyone up and then i push him to the ladder

"Go." i said before he could protest and he started climbing myself hastily following, after we had escaped i wandered off looking around and seeing if i could help, i had to distract myself, i felt the tattoo on my lower back burn and cringe, it was a sort of protest to the fight i was having with the doctor, i ignored it and went over to the girls and sat on the crate spare pulling a rock from the dirt and another and rubbing them together, creating sparks and sharpening the rock.

"They re splicing themselves into human bodies. If I m right, they ve got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We ve got to get everyone out." the doctor told Solomon, i roll my eyes

"Not going to happen, where are they gonna go oh smart one." I say with heavy sarcasm,

"What s wrong with you?" he asked,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! are you really gonna ask that after the shouting you did when i had no control over what i could say, you blamed me for not telling you and then say i have no right to talk to you because i was trying to stop you from lashing out at Blondie over here, and then pretend it never happened, I m simply following what you said and not talking to you, you stuck up bastard!" I shout, everyone looked between us, "Continue Solomon." i says

"Err. Uh she's right though doctor, Hooverville s the lowest place a man can fall. There s nowhere else to go."

"I m sorry, Solomon. You ve got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York." The doctor said his voice rising out of frustration, that complete ass, urg of all the people to be supposedly linked to it had to be him, i flinch as the burning returned,

"Solomon you got a needle and thread?" i ask, he nods and walks into his tent, leaving the tense silence

"Phoenix. I'm-"

"Here" Solomon said returning with the stuff i asked for, accepting it i get to work on the gash in my arm "There s got to be a way to reason with these things." I snort at that, good luck.

"There s not a chance." Martha says

"You aint seen em, boss." Frank says trying to convince Solomon

"Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they re vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever." the doctor explained his voice calm but i could tell there was anger in his voice, a sharp whistle cuts off our conversation

"They re coming! They re coming!" The sentry shouts, i sigh and stand up

"And now it begins..." i mutter, the girls look at me with a questioning look as i walk off, i needed a gun, even if the doctor didn t like them i wasn't going to sit by and watch people die, i get to the tent and look at each settling on a 9mm hand gun, i worked better with one of these than a shotgun or a semi-automatic rifle, putting the gun in the left hand outside pocket i walk back to the others.

"Come back! We gotta stick together! It s not safe out there! Come back!" Solomon shouts as some of the residents flee, pig slaves are invading Hooverville, the once who run end up hurt, how long had it been since i shot a gun... i couldn't remember specifically but i remember what drove me to the gang, Sleeping Forest...

Everyone had a code name, my partners were 'Knight Panther' and 'Blood Claw' they chose their names themselves, i didn't have a choice as the leader, 'Death' yeah i know how pompous is that, but anyway he had a thing for me, gave me my title, 'Queen of Shadows', my name was given because of my ability to meld with the shadows and take my target before they would see me, I m not proud of the things i did but i was in a dark place, Ethan had just passed from a hit and run, my first target was the bastard responsible, but revenge didn t make anything better, i just wasn't allowed to leave after he had seen my potential.

"Then we stand together. Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." Solomon commanded, with skill and experience, put it was to late the pigs had us in a tight circle by the fire, "They can t take all of us." he continues as he starts firing his gun,

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha suggested desperate for a way to get out without bloodshed, the doctor and i look skyward

"Oh, Martha, they re just the foot soldiers." the doctor says quietly, then after the words had been uttered everyone had turned to look,

"Oh, my God." she gasps, A Dalek was elevated in the air and heading towards us, i reach for my gun and pull it out, i look at it, my hands were shaking, i didn't want to use one of these again, i swore i would stop after-

"What in this world " Solomon asks in terrified wonder,

"It s the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It s damnation." A sentry shouts in panic

"Oh yeah? We ll see about that!" Frank shouts as he fires at it, the bullets did nothing to dent or scratch the armour, the doctor reaches over to Frank and pushes the Rifle down, mine was by my side out of his sight,

"That s not gonna work." The doctor informs, he was wrong there was a way to stop a Dalek,

"There s more than one of them." Martha says horrified, the Daleks begin the attack on the camp, causing explosions and starting fires

"The humans will surrender." Dalek one commands

"Leave them alone! They ve done nothing to you!" The doctor shouts, gritting my teeth i knew that wouldn't stop them and so did the doctor, it was hopeless, Daleks would never have compassion, understanding or guilt for what they did,

"We have located the Doctor!" Dalek two states, Solomon steps forward and the Doctor grabs him by the arm

"No, Solomon. Stay back." the doctor pleaded, i shook my head this time, he just didn t understand human instinct as much as he thought,

"I m told that I m addressin the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon speaks with a confidence not shown in his eyes, and i couldn't honestly blame him, i mean if i hadn't known about alien life forms in this world, i would be freaked at the concept of offering peace to something that could and is in this case deadly. "From what I hear, you re outcasts, too."

"Solomon, don t." The doctor warned, falling on deaf ears as he continued forward, his attention so focused on Solomon he didn t notice me raise the gun from my side, my hand slightly steadier than before

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try." he says as he pushes the doctor away, he steps back guilt in his eyes that shouldn't be meant for him, "Daleks aint we all the same? Underneath, aint we all kin?" He says to the Daleks setting his rifle to the ground, my grip becomes tighter and the shaking stops, i take aim " Cause, see, I ve just discovered this past day God s universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it s got to give me hope hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you ll meet with us and stop this fight. Well what do you say?"

"Exterminate!" The Dalek goes to fire but i beat it to the trigger and fired one bullet to the eyestalk, "Vision impaired." the Dalek shouts

"There is one way to kill a Dalek and i will not sit by and watch as it destroys life." I shout to it,

"You are a companion of the doctor's you will not shoot." the Dalek states, i raise an eyebrow

"I haven't travelled with the doctor long and have used a gun on many occasions. This is no different" I say

"Mercy." the Dalek says, i felt a small smirk make its way onto my face

"I m sorry i didn't hear you, what did you say?" i ask, i was unintentionally quoting River,

"Mercy." it repeats,

"Oh mercy, well why should i show you mercy when you never showed it to the people you killed." my voice was cold and mocking

"Mercy. you will show mercy." it demands,

"I will not. Here s something for your records Sec, I'm Phoenix and I won t show mercy to your kind." and with that i pulled the trigger and hit the eyestalk again, with it's defences down it blew up and fell to the ground, Dead. "Solomon get back here, and don t do anything like that again." he rushes back and i look at him before turning to the doctor, i look at him with dead eyes and see him looking at my hand, i look down, my hand was shaking again, I hadn't held a gun for 4 years 6 months. i couldn t remember the date, the day i put the gun down was the day i killed 'Death' he had taken it too far and killed without reason, my friends died and 'Panther' stood by me until the end, nightmares still haunt me to this day, i put a bullet through 'Deaths' head and 'Panther' took a bullet to the lung for me when i was in the middle of a fight, i was covered in blood within minutes. his last words a wish i completed 'Kill the bastard.' i did, for him and for the people who had died by his command and some of which my hand. I couldn t hold the gun, it slipped from my grasp i felt numb again.

"They would have killed him. They just shot him on the spot." Martha said in disbelief

"It's what a Dalek does, anything not like it has to die, they claim to be superior." the numb feeling receded and venom flooded my veins, I lost focus and didn t feel as though i was in control of my body.

No one s P.O.V

"Daleks!" Phoenix said with cold fury just as the doctor had open his to shout the same, everyone flinched at her tone, it was calm and controlled, but you could hear the anger, hatred and disgust in her tone, she would rip them apart if she were strong enough, of that everyone was sure, she walked forward the doctor grabbing her arm to try and stop her, but she simply pulled away as though she hadn't felt him "Kill me, your cold and heartless you slaughtered the Time lords and god knows how many other defenceless races, how much blood have you spilled? Prove yourselves, show me what monsters can do kill me, you think these humans primitive and unworthy of living, but i can tell you they are far more supreme than you will ever be, they survived with emotion, the haven t locked themselves in a cold shell with no emotion, kill me and prove how supreme you really are." throughout this speech the wind had picked up, making her hair fly around her, flames appearing on the floor where she stood, sparks coming from her hands.

"Phoenix." the doctor said running forward, standing in front of her, looking into her eyes, but they weren t the amber he had become so fond of, they were blazing gold and red, "Stop, Phoenix, please." she sifted keeping her eyes on the Dalek not hearing a word he said or even seeming to feel that he was there, his hands were burning.

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy, and an abomination of time." The Dalek declared,

"Then do it! Don t talk! Just do it! Show me what your capable of!" Phoenix coaxed

"Extermin " The Dalek started but cut off "I do not understand. It is the Doctor and an abomination that should be purged. The urge to kill is too strong. I obey." the Dalek said as though receiving commands from someone,

"What s going on?" The doctor asked, not looking at the Dalek

"You will follow. Both of you." The Dalek spat,

Phoenix's P.O.V

"You will follow. Both of you." i heard the Dalek command, wait both, my vision came back from the blurred shapes to clarity and the noise flooded my ears, the surge of sense was too much and i fell as though someone had dropped a huge bolder on my shoulders, my legs gave out and i fell into a chest,

"Hey, you okay." the doctors voice asks, i stand up and pull out from his grip, or try to... when i fell his hand went around my waist and the upper sternum, i was trapped, and i didn't like it,

"Let go." i say

"No." the doctor replies, fine play it the hard way, it will only hurt more, i slam my foot onto his and he cries out slightly letting go and grabbing his foot hoping around, i step back and look at the Dalek,

"Go where?" i ask,

"You will follow." I roll my eyes but don t say anymore,

"No! You can t go!" Martha shouts panicked, ah more panic in this episode not more than on the moon, but still lots of panic.

"We ve got to go." He shot me a dirty look "The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds." the doctor explains

"But what about us?" Martha gestures to the park, The Doctor looks back at the people of Hooverville before facing the Dalek, i hadn't looked, i knew what he would say

"One condition! If we come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?" the doctor asked

"The humans will be spared. Doctor... Abomination... follow." What the hell is with the abomination thing, sounds like a clich fanfiction... i shrug

"Then I m coming with you." Martha says with determination, of course the doctor shoots that down instantly,

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let us go." he says casting a glance at me, i wouldn't forgive him just yet, he had to beg for forgiveness, yes i have been told that i can be a bit eccentric but i don t care he won t get off easy with what he said, i didn t deserve that... Martha looks at the Doctor and I as we look at the Daleks before striding off, -well he was striding i was sauntering- to follow them. Martha looked hurt and alone, but i could see this was for the best as well as she was needed elsewhere. The Doctor pauses and looks back

"Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." he said, he grips her hand with both of his and winks. As we walk off, Martha would see he had given her the psychic paper. we walked for about fifteen minutes each time the doctor started to say something i would shoot it down or the Dalek would tell him to shut up, well not shut up exactly but that would be hilarious, even if i did hate their guts... We arrive in the Dalek lab and he immediately starts in on Dalek Sec

"Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn t enough for you! You had to start killing cause that s the only thing a Dalek s good for!" he grilled, i sigh

"The deaths were wrong." Sec said...

"I m sorry?/What?" we said at the same time the doctor looking at me, myself focused on sec,

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage." Sec explained

"And that s good?" I asked unsure of how to interpret the sudden change in behaviour,

"That s excellent." Sec answered, it was official, i was shocked beyond comprehension, i don t remember this bit, and that was alarming, i could remember a lot but to not remember this was scaring me, i didn t like not knowing, especially after knowing what was happening and growing used to it in a short amount of time...

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?" The doctor asked,

"No it's just you, you idiot. honestly what s the point of rhetorical questions they serve no purpose but to confuse and piss people off." by voice still had some bite in it but not as much as before,

"You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine." Sec said, i sighed, great the pity speech,

"What do you want us for?" I asked, i could understand the doctor really i could what was i needed for?

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak." sec explained, i cringe

"Yeah, we found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark." the doctor snapped

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet its people." Dalek Sec lifts a giant switch on the wall and the ceiling above us lit up to show hundreds of human bodies lying suspended on some kind of weird bed. he lifts another switch and one of the bodies is lowered, it's shrouded in a blackish kind of body bag, how many beyond this room are like this how many have they killed? I cringe, this wasn't right, it was inhumane, but this was Dalek work, they weren't humane.

"We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside." Sec continues, i reach over and pull the shroud down to reveal the dead body of an American, this was disgusting... i shake my head and step back

"You claim to be more human and do this, it's disgusting and inhumane, you took people's lives, all so you could continue your experiment." i whisper, looking at the body i lower my head in respect.

"This is the extent of the Final Experiment." Sec says as the doctor looks at the body of the man,

"Is he dead?" The doctor asked, i couldn't bring myself to make a sarcastic remark, i felt ill.

"Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas." Sec explained to us,

"Dalek ideas." The doctor and i state together, i had to focus on something, anything but the body,

"The Human-Dalek race." Sec said, i shake my head again,

"Human and Dalek can t be one, you are either Dalek and feel nothing, or human and let the emotions remain you can t have both." it was a simple statement nothing held in my voice, i was neutral.

"All of these people. How many?" the doctor asks, i can feel his eyes on my face but ignore it.

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand." Sec answered, i flinched, i knew that but to hear it was another story, how long have they been doing this?

"Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?" The doctor asks, i look on with hope, i couldn't remember,

"Everything they were has been lost." Sec answers again, the hope in my eyes was extinguished, i felt cold, but i wasn't shivering, the kind of cold that you know you can feel but only on the inside...

"So they re like shells." I snap, it was getting to me i needed to remember what was going to happen, but i couldn t

"You ve got empty human beings ready to be converted. That s going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn t even split the atom yet. How re you gonna do it?" the doctor voices after me, his tone was hard and you could hear the sorrow if you listened close enough,

"Open the conductor plan." Sec says, we moved from the cavern and back to the cavern back to the lab and the doctor was looking over an animated graphic of their plan tha Sec was showing him, i had moved to the side leaning against the wall my eyes closed, i was thinking of Alex, she said she loved to hear me play the flute and asked if i would play the violin for her.

Flash back

"You re so good at the flute Lexi, can you play any other instruments?" she asked looking at me with her crystal blue eyes, I chuckle,

"I can play a few, you name some and I ll tell you if i can play it, alright sweetie?" i asked crouching down in front of her on the bench, she nods and put on a cute little frown.

"Can you play the piano?" she asked

"Yup, it's one of my favourites." i say,

"What about the pretty thing with lots of strings um what are they called..."

"A harp sweetie and yes i can plat it not as well as you've heard me play the flute though." I answer my smile turning slightly sad, mum was going to teach me that but it didn t happen she passed away before she had the chance to teach me herself, i got a tutor for it though.

"Umm... what about the violin?" she asked, i smile and nod my head, it was the first instrument i had ever learned

"Yup i used to play that a lot." i say, she opens her mouth to say something but was cut off by a voice

"Alexandra! There you are, how many times I have told you not to wonder off like that. I was so worried." a woman s voice called, i look up to see the woman i would soon consider a best friend Grace...

"Mummy Lexi can play lots of instruments, she can play the flute, that s really pretty, um the piano, the- the harp and the violin, she can play the violin mummy." She looks at me

"Sorry for my daughter i hope she wasn't bothering you ms..." she says

"Alexis, ma'am." i answer automatically

"Now none of that ma'am stuff it makes me feel old, I m Grace." she offers her hand and i shake it "So you play the violin?" she asks

"Yes Grace, i have for a while." i say

"I know we only just met but would you consider coming to Alexandra s birthday party, she loves the violin and i can t find anyone who plays, I ll pay you as well." She says i shake my head

"I'd be happy to come Alex here is a very nice girl I m willing to play for free, whens the party?" i asks a smile crosses her face

"That s the problem, it's uh today." she says, i smile,

"I'll go and get it and be right back." i say i wave to Alex and run to my house, ignoring my Aunt and up to my room. I reach under my bed and pull out my violin case, it was midnight blue, my name spelt in diamonds, running my fingers over it briefly i pick it up and run back out to the park.

"Once there i head over to where i was and climb a tree, to the top and look for the party, it was over by lake Arcadia, so climbing down carefully i head over to the party.

"Lexi." i hear Alex shout as she runs over to me and Grace looks over

"Hey Alex, you ready for me to play?" i ask as Grace comes over,

"Hello Alexis, thanks for coming so shortly, you re a life saver." she says

"No problem ma- Grace." i correct, she smiles

"Set up where you want. I'll get the kids to quiet down." She said as she walked off, i turn on the spot and head over to the lake, put my case down and pull out my violin, the kids quieted down and i look up to see them all focused on me. Taking a breath i place the violin on my shoulder and raise the bow to the strings and start to play. (Listen to Lindsey Sterling, Shadows.)

End of flash back

My eyes snap open, i must have fallen asleep at some point i was surrounded by pig slaves, great what did i do?

"Daleks are supreme." A Dalek says

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." the doctor shouts, ah hostage situation, not like they could hold me.

"No, not anymore." Sec answers the doctor ignored,

"But that is our purpose." Another Dalek contradicted

Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction. Let the girl go." the pigs hesitated but did as he said, they backed off and the doctor was at my side,

"Are you alright? Why didn't you do anything?" I look at him with a blank stare

"I'm fine not that it's your concern and i didn t do anything because i was sleeping." my voice was emotionless, "Don't you have something to be getting on with?" he hesitated but looked back at Sec

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek." The doctor asks

"If you can help me." Sec answers

XXX

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts." Sec explains

"Wait a minute i can understand why you need the doctor, but why do you need me?" i ask interrupting their conversation

"You have so much control, and the power of your emotions is strong, you stay calm when furious the Daleks need that sort of control and i want you to teach it to the new ones." Sec answered

"Hang on you want me to make them more human with emotions?" I was shocked to say the least

"But you re the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you." The doctor contradicted confused

"I want to change the gene sequence." Sec explained

"To make them even more human?" the doctor asked, no that s what i just said doctor...

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability." sec answered, this all seemed too good to be true, the Daleks would never allow this to happen...

"Hold on a minute. There s no way this lot are gonna let you do it." The doctor says speaking my thoughts, my mind drifted to the tattoo on my back could he be feeling the effects, if this is real and i am his... Link could he be subconsciously feeling it and hearing some of my thoughts?

"I am their leader." Sec said as though that explained everything, i scoff

The doctor turns to the Daleks and spoke to them "Oh, and that s enough for you, is it?" the doctor asked sceptically

"Daleks must follow orders." Number 2 answered

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey." Number one carried on, i roll my eyes, they can disobey orders,

"If you don t help me nothing will change." Sec said drawing the doctor back to the situation at hand, i keep my eyes on the Daleks, this seem too good to be true, they had to be planning something,

"There s no room on Earth for another race of people." I said not looking at them,

"The doctor has his TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again." Sec reasoned, and if they were pure Dalek they would kill us and take the TARDIS for themselves and try to conquer the universe,

"When s that solar flare?" The doctor asked,

"Eleven minutes." Sec and i said simultaneously, he looked at me, sec i mean and looked cautious,

"Right then. Better get to work." the doctor said, "Come on Phoenix, you can help you just as smart as us." he continues, i sigh

"Allons-y" I say as i walk over to them,

XXX

The Doctor is checking the equipment while i check the readouts

"There s no point in chromosomal grafting. It s too erratic." the doctor said

"You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex." I said from my spot on the floor, he looked at me surprised, i ignore him and continue the checking the readouts,

"We need more chromatin solution." Sec said

"The pig slaves have it." A Dalek said, i look up at them suspicious, they wouldn t help so readily... The pig slaves walk into the room carrying a large crate. I notice Lazlo is one of them

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?" The doctor asks curious, i look at him and know what he's thinking, dispensable, few months to live and then they start getting more people to turn into slaves that was one thing i did remember,

"Nothing. They re just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the engine feeds." Sec says, weeks, less than i thought then. The Doctor spots Lazlo and walks over

"Lazlo, I can t undo what they ve done to you, but they won t do it to anyone else." I hear him say, I get up and walk over,

"I'll figure it out, i promise." i say quietly

"Do you trust him?" Lazlo asked us

"I know that one man can change the course of history." The doctor answers, Lazlo looks at me

"Him I m learning to trust, but i don t trust the Daleks, i can t remember much about this adventure from what I ve seen, but i feel uneasy." i answer before walking back to where i was working

"Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I ve got to believe it s possible." The doctor says, i roll my eyes

XXX

"The line feeds are ready." One of the Daleks informs, it was becoming stronger, that uneasy feeling, i didn't trust them, The Doctor rushes up to a bunch of tubes and extracts the solution inside with a syringe

"Then it s all systems go." The doctor says

"The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes." Sec says

"We ll be ready for it." The doctor answers, what can't i remember, what are they up to, then it hit me, the Gene feed, they did something to the Gene feed,

"NO!" But i was to late the doctor had inserted the syringe, into one of the main feeding tubes, they look as though they hadn't heard me and that was probably because of the pig slaves hand that clamped around my mouth as i uttered the word,

"That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!" The doctor says

"Start the line feeds." Sec commands, the Dalek starts the machinery

"There goes the gene solution." The doctor says happily, i struggle against the hand and then stop, fire, i concentrate heat and the hand snaps away

"The life blood." Sec says. The solution starts coursing up to the bodies

"No! Stop it!" i shout they turn to look at me, a klaxon sounds and red warning lights flash

"What s that? Phoenix?" the doctor asks looking at me

"What s happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!" Sec commands to the Daleks

"The Gene feed, look at it." i say, the doctor does and realises what i had,

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They re overriding the gene feed!" He shouts, The Doctor rushes to the controls in an attempt to fix it

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders." Sec said in astonishment

"Yeah well i think otherwise don t you?" i asked snappily

"The Doctor will step away from the controls." A Dalek orders

Just great...

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXX

hey guys i know it's not that good at the moment, but writers block is hard to write around, not as long as i would have liked it to be to be honest but i couldn't think, so i will say again sorry for the crappy chapter, thanks for all the reviews favourite s and all that jazz I ll try to update soon

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


	10. Evolution of the Dalek's pt 2

Hello everyone, thanks for being patient I've been getting side tracked and then the electric went out half way through wrighting this two days ago, me being an idiot, hadn't saved it and I was half way through so I had to start again so please forgive me, *Hiding behind desk.* Now I would like to thank everyone that faved/followed/reviewed and give a big cookie to them all, thank you for reading I have had over 2000 views and am happy for that...

I don t own doctor who, but i am filing for the deeds to it (Not, wish I was though *Pout*)

XXX Recap

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They re overriding the gene feed!" He shouts, The Doctor rushes to the controls in an attempt to fix it

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders." Sec said in astonishment

"Yeah well i think otherwise don t you?" I asked snappily

"The Doctor will step away from the controls." A Dalek orders

Just great...

XXX

The Doctor backs away and moves closer to me

"Stop! You will not fire." Sec demands, I sigh.

"Look I hate to break it to you but you're working with The Doctor, Your kinds greatest enemy, they obviously won t like it since your trying to change what effectively makes a Dalek." I state bluntly with slight amusement.

"He is an enemy of the Daleks." one said, send a smug look at sec,

"And so are you." two spat in contempt. The Daleks have their weapons aimed at us. I groan,

"Every time, always with the guns, whenever I'm with you." I look at the doctor and he shot me a grin, I was about to smile back before I remembered I was still mad at him and look back at the moving pepper pots.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec." he attempted to tell, to gain control again, I shake my head_ 'he needs to learn to let go...'_

"You have lost your authority." Number three screeches, I wince slightly its monotone voice grating on my ears,

"You are no longer a Dalek." Dalek two informs, I think of a Dalek acting as a secretary and cringe, 'Victory of the Daleks' was going to suck big time.

"What have you done with the gene feed?" The doctor demands, I face palm, _'isn't that obvious?'_

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek." three said almost smugly, if that were possible.

"No. You can t do this!" Sec shouted,

"Well you also said they can't disobey orders but they did that as well." I pointed out

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec, the Doctor and the abomination." Dalek two commands

"What have I done to be called an abomination, I haven't even met you before this." I say pouting, I look over to the doctor to see him giving me and incredulous look, I grin and then realize what I was doing looking back at the Daleks with a blank face. The pig slaves come over to us and each grab one of our arms, thankfully Lazlo was the one holding the doctor.

"Release me. I created you. I am your master." Sec shouted in outrage, _'Hey a new emotion, that s a plus.'_

"Solar flare approaching." Dalek two informs, _'3'_

"Prepare to intercept." Dalek three commanded, _'Huh guess he's the new leader. 2'_ the Daleks turn to the machinery_ '1'_ the bell of the elevator rings._ 'called it.'_

"There s the lift." Lazlo say lowly, the doctor looks at me and I nod,

"After you." He said to Lazlo, They pushed their way clear and head for the lift, as they did this I stamped on the pig slaves foot and slammed my elbow into its ribs taking off for the lift, slipping through as the door closed, slamming into the doctors chest, after a moment I try to pull away, his hand was on the mark I could feel the burn. And if I had to guess so could he, he tightened his grip

"Let go." I ground out,

"No." he states, so I do the first thing that comes to mind, I jab my fist into his stomach and his grip loosened, pulling away quickly I go to the other side of Lazlo and look pointedly at the door ignoring his gaze. Lazlo was leaning against the back of the elevator panting heavily, "We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building."

"Lazlo, what's wrong?" I ask softly diverting the doctors attention but not enough it seems, I could feel the prodding in my mind, he was testing his theory and I wasn't going to let him, I throw up some mental shields and am happy that he can't access my thoughts but I felt his mind try to bypass them without any luck and I was getting a headache.

"Out of breath. It s nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor, Phoenix. That's all that matters." Lazlo explained, I give him a sorrowful look but nod my head, I would help him, _'To think that if the Daleks had just died he wouldn't be like this he would be living a happy life with Tallulah instead of dying.'_ I growl _'Damn Daleks.'_

XXX

The lift doors open and Martha turns to see us.

"Doctor! Phoenix" She exclaims in relief,

"First floor, perfumery." the doctor said with a smirk,

"I never thought I d see you again." Tallulah says rushing to Lazlo meeting him half way in a tight embrace as he mutters quietly in her ear. Martha leads us over to the blue prints laid out on a table,

"We worked it out. We know what they've done. There s Dalekanium on the mast. And it s good to see you two as well, by thy way." she says hinting on how we hadn't said hello, I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her close quickly before letting go to avoid the doctor and look over the blue prints. The doctor in the middle of swinging Martha around drops her when the bell rings and the lift doors shut. I run over, but don t get there fast enough.

"No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug." The doctor complains taking out his sonic, I scowl and hit him on the back of the head eliciting a loud _'HEY!'_. I shrug and go over to the table again.

"Deadlock seal, don t bother trying." I call, I hear Martha mutter to him

"Still getting the cold shoulder?" I assume that he nodded as I didn't hear a reply,

"Yes Martha he is getting the 'cold shoulder'." I respond for him.

"Where's it going?" Martha questions I turn to her and raise an eyebrow.

"Martha what's down there that wants to kill us? The doctor especially?" I ask rhetorically,

"Right down to the Daleks. And they re not going to leave us alone up here. What s the time?" He answers ignoring my answer.

"11:15." Frank and I call simultaneously before I go on to say, "Six minutes till it all goes up."

"Six minutes. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." he muses to himself, I shake my head knowing what Martha was thinking but don't stop it as I know it's useless.

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asks,

"Dangerous." I deadpan, Martha leads us outside, Tallulah and Lazlo following. The Doctor looks out on the city,

"Oh, that s high. That s very- Blimey, that s high." the doctor says cringing at the height,

"Whimp." I mutter, looking down I see how high it is, I'm not afraid of heights but to say falling off would lead to a quick and painful death would be an understatement.

"And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There s three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get em off." Martha says.

"No we, just him, I would argue your point if I didn't know he wasn't stubborn and idiotic, but seeing as I do know I can tell you that it would be useless and a waste of breath so don't argue, we're gonna have our hands full looking after the pig slaves they're sending our way, now..." I turn on him. " Stay the fuck out of my head I don t care why you re doing it but if you try again without my permission I will _incinerate_ your brain, I don t care if you come back I will carry on till you have nothing left, do I make myself clear?" I ask looking him dead in the eye, he looks away and nods, I felt the intruding mind retreat and I sigh, "Thank you it was giving me a headache." with that said I grab Martha and pull her back into the building before she can get another word in.

"What's eating you?" Martha asks

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Martha." I sigh rubbing my temples.

"Try me." she challenges with a raised brow. I consider it, _'It would be easier if i could talk to someone about this, and Martha was going to be sticking around for a while.' _I muse to myself.

"Later come to my room and I ll tell you then."

XXX

Martha, Lazlo, Frank, Tallulah and I picked up makeshift weapons and are facing the lift, mine was a metal pipe,_ 'wonder how long it will take to figure it out?'_

"The lift s coming up." Martha informs, I could tell by the slight shake in her voice that she was hiding how scared she was at this moment in time.

"I shoulda brought that gun." Frank moaned,

"Tallulah, stay back. You too, Martha. IF they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill." Lazlo says trying to intimidate them, he glances at me but I cut him off before he can open his mouth,

"Don t you dare, it won t work on me, been in worse situations and there are going to be more to come, the next one is tomorrow." he nods and looks back at the girls.

"The Doctor needs me to fight. I m not going anywhere!" Martha exclaims a fire now in her eyes, this was one of the traits I didn't like about Martha, she put herself in danger to much and was almost blinded by her loyalty.

"They re savages. I should know. They re trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." Lazlo tries again, I roll my eyes melodramatic but whatever works. Lazlo collapses to the floor,

"Shit." I curse knowing what's happening,

"Lazlo? What is it?" Tallulah asks panicked for her lover. He struggles to stand but I put my hand on his shoulder holding him still.

"Don t."

"No, it s nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." He says trying to convince her, he gives up on getting up and slumps into my hand, I place him against the wall and Tallulah kneels beside him and puts her hand to his forehead.

"Oh, honey, you re burnin up. What s wrong with you? Tell me." She asks, I shake my head from behind her and close my eyes for a moment and turning around to the elevator again.

"One man down and we aint even started yet." Frank says to Martha

"It s not looking good, Frank." Martha says in all honesty,

"Don t worry we will make it." I state firmly "Now Martha in a minute an idea will strike you and you will have to overlook the consequences." I say just as there was a loud crack of thunder, her eyes light up,

"Wait a minutes. Lightening." She says

"There you go." I say, she runs to the other end of the room, Martha, Frank and I are arranging long metal rods from the outside across the room to the lift, making sure they didn't touch the floor. Tallulah was with Lazlo.

"Aw, you ll be all right, sweetheart. Don t you worry." She says sweetly to Lazlo before turning to us and snapping "What the hell are you clowns doin?"

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped." Martha explains, I would have just said_ 'Big shock lots of metal and people touching said metal, Zap.'_

"Oh my God, that could work." She says with realization. I roll my eyes,

"Then give us a hand." Frank said as I went with the blunt, "Get off your ass and help then." response, it seems that sarcasm was a side effect of the arguing and the mark interfering. We finished our handiwork and looked for a safe place to stand.

"Is that gonna work?" Blondie asks

"It s got to." Martha says as I let out an adamant 'yes'.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside." Frank says as he runs over to us, I walk over to the table to sit on the wooden desk, careful to avoid the metal legs.

"Come here, Frank and sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal." Martha orders lightly, he complies and we get ready for the storm to hit. Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo huddle in the corner of the room, I was sat swinging my legs like a child. The lift with the pig slaves passes the 95th floor, the lift arrives and the doors slide open. The lightening suddenly strikes and immense pain washes through me as I scream and hear another faint scream, my only guess was the doctor. The lightening passes along the pipes to the lift, striking the pig slaves and they began to fall. The pain dulls and I stop screaming but still feel the pain. Martha was the first to my side when it was safe.

"What happened are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asks firing the questions before I could answer.

"Hey. Hey alright enough, yes I'm fine, I, caught my foot on the metal poll whilst swinging my leg is all." I say a barley noticeable pause as I come up with an excuse for the sudden screaming. Frank puts his arm around Martha and then I bolt up _'Doctor.'_ was all I thought as I raced out into the storm and up the scaffolding to the doctor seeing him lying on his back in front of the mast, I pull his head into my lap and check his pulse sighing as I feel the beat of his dual heartbeats before smoothing my hands through his hair unconsciously.

Martha and Frank come up and Martha kneels beside us. "Is he all right?" she ask, I nod my head but don t speak waiting for him to wake up. "Look what we found halfway down." She says as she pulls out the sonic screwdriver, I shake my head with a rueful smile

"He's getting careless." I say, suddenly the doctor groans and my hand stops on its own accord.

"Oh my head." he says and then looks up at me, "Hello."

"Hi." I reply with a small smile.

"I thought you were mad at me." he speaks quietly,

"That was before you nearly gave me a heart attack." I answer with a light smile, he nods and turns to Martha,

"Hiya." She breathes out relieved,

"Hi. You survived then." He speculates, Martha looks at me and I gave slight shake of my head telling her not to mention the screaming incident.

"So did you. Just about. I can t help noticing .there s Dalekanium still attached." at those words he bolts up off my lap and stands up.

XXX

We were standing inside the building the doctor rambling as usual I had yet to let go of his hand because I felt that if I did I would wake up and find out he was either dead from the lightning strike or that this was all a dream and I'm in the hospital in my reality.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing." the doctor said, I cut him off giving what incite I could even if it was part of his line,

"They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo questions back still against the wall,

"There s only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first." I turn to glare at him now

"That was stupidly dangerous even by your standards you moron." snapping would do no good but it helped get my frustration out, he looked sheepish, I simply shook my head and turned back to the group.

"But what does that mean?" Martha questioned

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way." he says slapping his head with his other hand, "Tallulah!" he shouted as I shouted 'Blondie.' she gave be a glare at the name I gave her.

"That s me. Three Ls and an H." She says with a smile, I roll my eyes _'cute.'_ I think sarcastically

"The theatre! It s right above them, and, what, it s gone midnight? Can you get us inside?" the doctor asks looking hopeful,

"Don t see why not." Tallulah answers with a shrug.

"Is there another lift?" I ask,_ 'I just want this day to end.'_

"We came up in the service elevator." Martha answered quickly, I nod and turn on my heel dragging the doctor with me.

"That ll do. Allons-y! Oh I like that you said that a while ago down there." he exclaimed, I shake my head, _'oh god what have i done.'_ we set off.

XXX

We arrived at the old theatre. this place gave me the chills, _'reminds me of phantom of the opera'_ I muse to myself

"This should do it. Here we go." The doctor said knocking me from my thoughts as he pulled out his sonic and switched it on.

"There aint nothin more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for showtunes, but there s a time and place, huh?" Tallulah says pulling her coat around her tighter. I let out a snort, he turned to me with a questioning look on his face,

"She think's your gay sweetie." I giggle out before letting go of his hand as Lazlo falls into the chair, my giggles stop and I felt anger wash over me again. _'Daleks.'_

"Lazlo, what s wrong?" Tallulah asks worried for him, I felt pity but pushed it aside, people like him don't want pity, they don t like it. She sits next to him

"Nothing. It s just so hot." He assures her

"But it's freezing in here. Doctor, what s happening to him?" Tallulah asks, but the Doctor is listening to the sonic screwdriver, checking its frequency, trying to ignore her

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry." he says avoiding her question, I walk over to him and whisper

"He's dying." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, I knew what was going to happen and even if I didn't it would still be obvious. He nods solemnly

"What are you doing?" Martha inquires. I don t look up just waiting for the doctor to cover our brief conversation with techno babble

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." Okay not techno, that was actually very simplistic. He was calling the Daleks to him, which meant he was going to try and send us away. The Doctor holds up the sonic screwdriver and turns it on.

XXX

Martha had of course denied him of leaving and I was no better, now he was frustrated with us.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you two back to Hooverville." The doctor said,

"And I'm telling you I'm not going." Martha answered,

"I am not leaving unless I'm dead, and when that happens I wonder what parallel universe I will end up in." I stated bluntly and slightly sarcastic at the end. He shot me a glare and I returned it tenfold, he wasn't the oncoming storm, not yet and he would not intimidate me.

"Martha, Phoenix that s an order." He said in a hard voice, I snorted,

"Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?" I turn on Martha,

"Don t you dare, just don't, you don't compare him to a Dalek, they are heartless and have taken so much from him, they cause him pain. You can compare me to a Dalek, because I would do just about anything to see him safe." I spat my anger white hot, Martha backed away from me, I felt a hand on my shoulder and spin around to see the doctor

"Phoenix." his voice was soft, but I could hear the pain laced with his tone and my anger died, I shuddered, I felt completely cold, like Ice. The doors to the theatre burst open and the human Daleks arrive, flanking them, the doctor and I spin rapidly and the fire was back with a brighter burn than before.

"Oh, my God! Well I guess that s them then, huh?" Tallulah asks, I wouldn't dignify her with an answer.

"Humans with Dalek DNA." Martha breathed, Frank moves to attack them but the Doctor pulls him back

"It s all right. Just stay calm. Don t antagonize them." The doctor says with an air of authority,

"But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Lazlo asks, I cringe and grit out

"Don't call them that, they are not your masters and they never will be." it was a struggle to hide my contempt behind the veil of calmness, but I did. There is an explosion on stage and we duck behind the seats for cover, well the doctor pulls me seeing as I still had his hand in a firm grip. The Doctor and I peer over the seats, as the smoke clears, we see Daleks, and I saw red. Dalek sec was chained walking on all fours, I felt sick to my stomach, we stand slowly the doctor trying to push me behind him, but I stayed stubbornly at his side I would not be a damsel that needed protecting. The others peek over the chairs. "The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." One of the Daleks order, the Doctor and I much to his chagrin I'm sure walk forward on the backs of the rows until we reach the front.

"You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age." The same Dalek said, I would die first.

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro." The other Dalek shouted, I scoff,

"Over my dead body."

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That s Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?" The doctor asks his voice was a mask of calmness but the rage was rolling off him in waves.

"My Daleks just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you." Dalek sec tried to reason.

"Incorrect. We will always survive." The left Dalek screeched

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor." The right one said.

"But he can help you." Sec pleaded,

"The Doctor must die. And his abomination with him." Okay I was kinda expecting that...

"No, I beg you, don t." Sec pleaded again. Dalek Sec crawls in front of the left Dalek

"Exterminate!" It said, I cringe slightly and turn my head away. I felt the doctor's grip on my hand tighten.

"Your own leader." I spat at them in disgust

"The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." the doctor continued, turning to the human Daleks, "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" The doctor asks his voice gaining the anger he so tightly kept on a leash.

"Warning. Dalek-Humans show increased levels of seratonin." One of the Daleks informed

"Penny in the air." I mutter.

"If I m gonna die, let s give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them." The doctor spoke with unmeasured venom in his voice. The Doctor holds his arms out to his sides myself standing at his side.

"Dalek-Humans, take aim." A Dalek orders, I lost track of which was which, but it didn't matter. The Dalek-Humans cock their weapons and aim them at us.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!" He shouted.

"Exterminate!" Another said, The Doctor closes his eyes and Martha ducks her head against Frank s chest. Nothing happens

"Exterminate!" The Dalek says again. Still nothing happens

"Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey." A different one commands

"Not firing." Martha turns to us, I held my hands up in defence and turn to the doctor "What have you done?" She asks

"You will obey. Exterminate." A Dalek orders ignoring our conversation.

"Why?" One of them asks, The Doctor looks at the one who asked the question, the former foreman.

"Daleks do not question orders." A Dalek said sounding almost confused.

"But why?" he asked.

"You will stop this." Panic was making its way into its voice.

"But why?" He asked again

"You must not question." Dalek

"But you are not our master. And we we are not Daleks." he says

"And the penny drops." I say with a sigh.

"No, you're not, and you never will be." he turns to the Daleks "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike."

"Insanely moronic." I snap at him

"Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." he explains not looking at me but giving my hand another squeeze,

"If they will not obey, then they must die." Dalek three I guess said. And then he shot the Foreman

"Get down!" We shouted to everyone. They all duck behind the seats and both factions fire on each other.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks shouted.

"Destroy the hybrids. Destroy." Number two ordered "Exterminate!" They all shouted again, Number three blows up. one down two to go.

"Extermin " number one was cut off as it blew up, one left. The human Daleks stop firing. Frank, Martha, Tallulah and Lazlo stand. The Doctor goes over to one of the hybrids, myself still gripping his hand for dead life.

"It s all right. It s all right. It s all right. You did it. You re free." He said soothingly, this reminded me of the new earth episode where he comforted the new humans.

"All the hybrids suddenly grip their heads and scream in pain. _'Caan, the last Dalek.'_ I let go of the doctor's hand and run I had to find him, I had to save them. Faster, Faster, run FASTER, was all my mind was telling me, ignoring the screams of agony echoing in the halls I run into the room, but it was too late, they were all dead by the time I reached the controls, the Dalek had its ray gun pointed at me, the whit hot anger flared back to life, this creature had killed a whole species without a second thought, Genocide. Red flooded my vision and I think I lost control.

No Ones P.O.V

Phoenix had indeed lost control, fire was pouring from the hands as it burned the controls her eyes empty but blazing gold, her gaze fixed on the Dalek as it backed away from her, her stare was as though it was looking into the pits of hell.

"Genocide." she spat her voice ringing with cold fury. "I would do anything for my doctor, and if he won't commit a Genocide and kill your race then I will carry it on my conscience I will wipe out the last of your pathetic existence," she raised her hand and the doors burst open.

"PHOENIX!" the doctor shouted as he saw her in all her fiery glory, but she didn't falter at his voice the fire coming to her hand as she got ready to extinguish the life of the Dalek.

Phoenix's P.O.V

I faintly heard someone call my name but I couldn't put my finger on why I recognised the voice, I just wanted to go back to the darkness again, I wanted to sleep. Then I felt warmth, warmth that only the doctor could give me. _'Doctor.'_ it all came rushing back, what I was doing, the doctor wouldn't want this, he would hate me for it... then my senses came back, and I felt my legs give out as I fell back into a chest. Everything was blurry I couldn't remember what was happening but I heard his voice.

"Now what?" he asked, it was as though I was hearing him from inside a swimming pool, it was quiet and muffled.

"You will be exterminated." A metallic voice answered, _'Dalek.'_ my sight cleared and I was looking at the ceiling,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek- What was your name?" The doctor asked, his voice becoming clearer, I pushed myself into a sitting position and felt my head swim with dizziness,

"Dalek Caan." I spat, answering the doctor's question, he spun around to me,

"Phoenix, lay down, you need rest." he said

"No, I'm fine, now focus on the thing over there." I say pointing behind him, he turns and walks forward.

"Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you re facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won t cause another. Caan let me help you. What do you say?" he asked, I couldn't do that, I wouldn't be able to give the thing that caused me the most pain another chance. I wasn't that strong.

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Caan shouted. It disappeared leaving wires hanging and a very angry Doctor who charges too late. Martha and Tallulah enter helping to support Lazlo.

"Doctor! Doctor! He s sick." Martha shouts frantic, Lazlo is breathing heavily, wheezing. They lower him to the floor, Tallulah cradling him on her lap. "It s okay. You re all right." Martha reassures him, I stand up and walk over to them despite the doctor's complaints. He approaches us and kneels "It s his heart. It s racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it." She continues to explain.

"What is it, Doctor? What s the matter with him? He says he can t breathe? What is it?" Tallulah asks hysteric

"It s time, sweetheart." Lazlo answers whilst panting, I felt sorry for him, the doctor would do his work and then I would do mine,

"What do you mean time ? What are you talking about?" Tallulah questions whilst stroking his hair.

"None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on cause I had you. But now I m dyin , Tallulah." Lazlo explains. I close my eyes and look away from the bitter scene.

"No you re not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin ?" She asks her voice now on the edge of desperation.

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H just you watch me." The doctor said with a small smile, pushing his anger to the back. The Doctor stands and takes off his coat handing it to me "What do I need? Oh, I don t know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on." he says running about the lab, mixing up a solution, talking all the while "There s been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age- old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I m tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." He takes a stethoscope out of his pocket and puts it on "The Doctor is in." he says, I roll my eyes and go over to the file I had spotted before, I would need a quick read to make sure what I was about to do was okay.

After a little while the doctor comes out

"How is he Doctor?" Tallulah asks worried

"Well he'll live but he's gonna have to look the same." he explained, but I cut in,

"No, he won t. Give me about an hour and I'll see what I can do." I say taking off my coat and dumping it on the floor walking over to Lazlo. "Alright I'm gonna need to do some gene splicing but only if you re okay with that." I say to him, he nods and I help him over to the machine. The process was simple enough, eliminate the pig DNA and replace it with human DNA, it took half an hour to do that, but I would need to replenish his blood cells to give him more energy because the process was taxing on the body. So another half hour and he was off the table.

I stepped over to them stretching my arms "May I present to you, Lazlo." I say motioning to the man walking over.

"Oh thank you so much." Tallulah said hugging me, I nod my head,

"There was some of the pig DNA I couldn't get out so don't be to surprised if he squeals sometimes, but other thank that he's human again." I say walking over to my coat and picking it up and pulling it on making sure that my back wasn't facing the doctor. His face was priceless, gaping like a fish.

"But, You... How... I didn't...your. That s not possible" he stutters out. So I explained what I did to Lazlo as we headed back the park.

XXX

We got to the park and were greeted by a very much alive Solomon, because Lazlo was basically human we didn't need to disguise him staying here so that was a long conversation out of the way, the doctor was fussing over me making sure I was alright from when I lost control and collapsed. I shot him down each time with a slightly forced smile, I didn't like it when people did this to me.

"Err, listen Phoenix, Doctor, I wanted to say thanks and sorry I guess, I should have listened to you Doc, and if it weren't for Phoenix I would be dead, so thanks for saving me and sorry for not listening to ya." he said rubbing his neck, I chuckle.

"Don t worry Solomon, nothing to be done about the past, can't be changed, let bygones be bygones." I said. He nodded and looked relieved and slightly awkward, I pat him on the arm and go and sit down.

XXX

We were back on liberty island by the TARDIS, I leaned against her,

_'Interesting day?'_ she asked

_'You probably have a good idea, seeing as you can see the future and the past, ole' girl.'_ I answer and hear her giggle slightly,

_'Are you really going to tell the girl?'_ she asks, I nod slightly

'_I need someone to talk to about this other than you, we have the fun teasing conversations, she can have the boring serious conversations.'_ I tell her patting the side and listening to the doctor and Martha again.

"Do you reckon it s gonna work, those two? after all they went through?" Martha asks,

"I don't know. Anyone else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that s what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd former-pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too." he says airily, I shake my head at his humour.

"The former pig and the showgirl." Martha says with a laugh, the doctor smiles

"The former pig and the showgirl." he agrees

"Just proves it, I suppose. There s someone for everyone." Martha says glancing at him and then me, if I had been paying attention to the doctor instead of Martha I might of seen him looking over at me, I knew just how true that statement was, especially since I had the mark that made me the doctor's link. it was still confusing but I would try to make sense of it and not give myself a headache.

"Maybe." I hear the doctor say, I close my eyes as a breeze washes over me and enjoy the moment,

"Meant to say sorry." Martha says with a sigh,

"What for?" He asks curiously,

"Just cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you ll ever see it again?" She asks almost a whisper at the end, the doctor unlocks the TARDIS

"Oh yes. One day." He says so much conviction in her voice, it made me shiver. Martha enters the TARDIS, but the doctor stands in front of me and I open my eyes, "Want to say sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you back in the sewer and said those things." I shake my head

"I shouldn't have snapped back, you were facing the ones who took the things you loved away from you it was a natural reaction to be angry, I was just stressed about a few things, flashbacks and all. I don t want to forget where I come from but I didn't exactly like the Daleks in the first place, it was an instinct in my world, I couldn't stand something that could cause you so much pain. But apology accepted" I say with a smile and walk in. Not hearing the brief comment of 'What are you hiding from me?' he comes in and closes the door, I walk over to the doors pausing to look back at him,

"I'm gonna get some sleep doctor." I say, he nods

"Night Phoenix." he calls as I walk to my room. Opening my door I felt everything come down on me, so closing the door I lean against it and let the first tear slip from my eye, sliding down I felt as though I couldn't breathe and then I sobbed for all the death, I had killed again, it didn't matter that it was a Dalek, I had picked up a gun and I shot just like my instincts had told me to so long ago.

The TARDIS made soothing hums and pulled myself to the bed, getting changed and getting in, before I could drop off into oblivion a knock at my door sounded.

"Phoenix? Can i come in?" It was Martha.

"Yeah." I call, she opens the door and slips in closing it behind her

"You alright?" she asks obviously seeing my red eyes, I nod

"Yeah, anyway I promised to explain so I will, come on." I say patting the bed, she climbs on and sits next to me, "Were do you want me to start?" I ask,

"Why you were pissed at the doctor." I nod

"Beginning then, right down in the sewers the doctor snapped at Tallulah and when I tried to defend her he had a go at me for keeping that the Daleks were there from him and how I had no right to talk to him, I only had two choices, I could tell him and risk him leaving and changing the future of earth, or I could keep quiet and in doing so not change what was supposed to happen. You with me so far?" I ask she nods.

"So that was why I gave him the 'cold shoulder'. Or at least part of it, I've been stressed because I found something and the meaning would mess everything up." I show her the mark. "This is Gallifreyan, and it tells me who my link is. A link is the equivalent of well, being married I supposed, a Mate if you will, but the thing is this shouldn't happen because I know his future and he gets married. To a wonderful woman, so this should be impossible because I'm the daughter of a star, not a time lord, um could be time lady I can t be sure what they call them. I don t want to change the future because of the effects it will have." I look at her and she looks dumbfounded "You can't tell him though, please promise me Martha." I beg,

"I promise, but your right it is a bit stressful." I felt a wheight lift off my shoulders, and then I remember, the cupboard, the only place I haven't searched, I bolt off the bed and run to it, my hand shaking as I reach out to open it, slowly pulling it open I find...

XXX

Okay guys I have finished this and hopefully left you all in suspense with that last part sorry for not updating on time thanks to everyone who's read this and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter until next time.

Shadow OUT!  
XXX


End file.
